


Nie mehr

by Nicky2704



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Deutsch | German, Episode 5, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Not Anymore, Post-Finale, Seattle, Tornado, Translation, finale, pricefield, pricefield fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky2704/pseuds/Nicky2704
Summary: Max hat sich entschieden Chloe statt Arcadia Bay zu retten, aber hat jemand anderes überlebt oder sind Max und Chloe die Einzigen Überlebenden des Sturms? Wird die Beziehung der Mädchen stärker wachsen als zuvor, werden sie sich streiten oder werden sie zusammenhalten? Nun folgt was ich (der Autor mrncarr04) denke wie sich die Dinge für Max nach ihrer schwerwiegenden Entscheidung entwickelten.





	1. Polarized with a twist

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947459) by [mrncarr04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrncarr04/pseuds/mrncarr04). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung mrncarr04: Spoileralarm. Diese Story enthält Spoiler der finalen Szene aus Episode 5 von Life is Strange.

**Polarized with a twist**

 

Der Sturm war in vollem Gange, Windböen und Regen schlugen Max und Chloe ins Gesicht als sie auf der Klippe neben dem Leuchtturm standen, zumindest das was vom Leuchtturm noch übriggeblieben ist seit der Sturm die Spitze zerstört hatte. Der Regen fühlte sich an wie Glasscherben, die die Gesichter der Mädchen zerkratzten.

Sie konnten sich nicht lange auf den Beinen halten. Chloe hatte Max gerade geholfen aufzustehen, nachdem Max das gehabt hatte was sich wie der realistischste Albtraum ihres Lebens angefühlt hatte. Vom Verstecken vor Jefferson bis zur Flucht vor Nathan und Frank. Alles fühlte sich so real an.

Max drehte sich um und beobachtete sprachlos den Tornado. Was sich wie Stunden anfühlte waren nur ein paar Sekunden. Der Wind war so stark das ihr der Atem im Hals stecken blieb.

„Das ist mein Sturm. Ich habe ihn verursacht…Ich habe das alles verursacht.“  Max schaffte es kaum zu schreien aufgrund des orkanartigen Windes. „Ich habe das Schicksal so sehr verändert dass…. Ich habe den Verlauf von allem verändert.“

Max drehte sich zu ihrer besten Freundin um und schaute sie an während sich jede Menge Schuldbewusstsein in ihrem Gesicht breitmachte. Das blauhaarige Mädchen war einfach nicht in der Lage ihren Blick von der sich drehenden Masse aus Wind, Wasser und Trümmern wegzureißen.

„Alles was ich wirklich erschaffen habe ist Tod und Zerstörung!“ rief Max durch das harsche Pfeifen des Windes. Max hatte sich mitten im Satz wieder zum Sturm gedreht, während Tränen aus ihren Augen hervorquollen.

Chloe riss sich aus ihrer Trance nachdem sie mitbekommen hatte was Max gerade gesagt hat. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer brünetten Begleiterin um, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Sie drehte Max zu sich herum und legte beide Hände jeweils auf einen der Arme des kleineren Mädchens.

„Scheiss auf das alles, okay? Dir wurde die Kraft gegeben! Du hast nicht darum gebeten…und du hast mich gerettet.“ Chloe sprach in einem beruhigenden Ton mit ihrer Freundin um sie zu besänftigen.

Sie drehten sich beide wieder zum Tornado während Chloe weitersprach:  
„Was passiert ist… alles das hier musste es… außer das was mit Rachel geschehen ist.“  
Beide Mädchen drehten sich um sodass sie sich wieder, von Angesicht zu Angesicht,  in die Augen sahen.

„Ohne deine Kraft hätten wir sie nie gefunden!“ fuhr Chloe fort. „Okay du bist nicht die verdammte Meisterin der Zeit, aber du bist Maxine Caulfield….“ Chloe pausierte für eine Sekunde bevor sie fort fuhr. „… und du bist fantastisch.“

Max‘ Herz raste bereits aber, insofern das überhaupt möglich war, schien es noch schneller zu werden als sie die Worte aus Chloes Mund hörte. Chloe Price dachte sie war fantastisch?  
Beide verfielen für einige Sekunden in Schweigen. Max schaute für einen Moment auf ihre Füße bevor sie sich wieder dem Tornado zuwandte, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu ihrer Freundin um als sie hörte wie sie zu sprechen begann.

Chloes Gesicht wurde noch viel betrübter als sie in diesem Moment all ihren Mut zusammen nahm um überhaupt daran zu denken was sie jetzt vorschlagen würde.

„Max, es gibt keinen anderen Weg.“ begann Chloe als sie nach unten blickte und aus ihrer Jeanstasche das Foto des blauen Schmetterlings holte, welches Max an dem Tag gemacht hatte als sie ihr zum ersten Mal das Leben rettete. Sie reichte dem kleineren Mädchen das Bild.

Max streckte ihre Hand aus um das Foto von Chloe entgegenzunehmen. Sie war zuerst verwirrt, sie wunderte sich was Chloe damit meinte dass dies der einzige Weg sei und runzelte die Stirn als sie zu reden begann.

„Es fühlt sich als ob ich das Bild vor tausend Jahren gemacht habe.“ erklärte Max, als sie wieder zu ihrer besten Freundin aufblickte. Sie verstand immer noch nicht ganz was Chloe ihr damit sagen wollte, als sie ihr das Foto gab. Sie drehte sich wieder zum Sturm als sie auf das Bild in ihren Händen sah.

Chloe trat näher an Max heran, schaute erst hinunter auf das Foto und dann wieder hoch zu ihrer kleinen Freundin. „Du…Du könntest das Foto benutzen um alles wieder gerade zu biegen genau dann als du es gemacht hast…“ erklärte sie, mit sich ringend das auszusprechen was sie als nächsten sagen wollte.  
„Alles was ich dafür machen muss ist zu…zu…“

Max riss den Kopf nach oben, weg von dem Foto und schaute zu der Blauhaarigen die neben ihr stand und ihren Kopf in den Händen vergrub, verängstigt von dem was sie gerade vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Scheiss drauf! Nein…niemals! Du stehst  für mich jetzt an erster Stelle!“ Tränen stiegen Max in die Augen da sie  erst jetzt richtig verstand was Chloe gerade vorgeschlagen hatte. „Du bist alles was für mich zählt!“ gestand Max. Sie wusste, dass sie damit im Grunde ihre Gefühle für das größere Mädchen offenbarte. Wenn auch auf etwas subtile Weise, stand sie dennoch dazu.

Chloe hob den Kopf aus ihren Händen und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken die bereits ihr Gesicht nach unten liefen. Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht an, blickte in den grau gefärbten Himmel und gab ein leichtes erschöpftes Stöhnen von sich. Ihr Verstand spielte verrückt, so viele verschieden Gedanken darüber das Arcadia Bay gerade zerstört wurde, über das Mädchen das gerade zu ihrer Rechten stand und auch darüber was sie dem kleinen zierlichen Mädchen vorschlug zu tun, um diesen Sturm aufzuhalten.

„Ich weiß. Du hast das immer und immer wieder bewiesen…obwohl ich es überhaupt nicht verdient habe.“Chloe begann sich in diesem Moment schuldig und egoistisch zu fühlen wegen dem was sie in ihrem Leben getan hatte. „Ich bin so egoistisch…nicht wie meine Mutter…schau doch was sie alles aufgeben und durchmachen musste…“, fuhr die Blauhaarige fort, Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen nach unten. „Und das tat sie auch.“

Max konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem aufgebrachten Mädchen abwenden, zeigte doch ihr eigenes Gesicht wie verrückt die ganze Situation war die sich gerade vor ihnen abspielte.

„Sie hat so viel mehr verdient als von einem Sturm in einem beschissenen Diner getötet zu werden.“ fuhr Chloe fort. Sie senkte den Blick in Richtung des regengetränkten Bodens, ihre Schuldgefühle zeigten sich jetzt vor allem durch ihre Worte und Körpersprache. Sie fühlte sich schuldig deswegen wie sie ihre Mutter behandelt hatte, wie sie gegen alles rebellierte und sich immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

 

 

Max sagte nichts als sich Chloe wieder zu ihr umdrehte und weitersprach. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Chloe verlangte von ihr die Zeit zurückzudrehen, dorthin wo alles begann. Zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie das Foto des blauen Schmetterlings aufnahm. Und das nur um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, Chloe davor zu bewahren, von Nathan Prescott auf der Mädchentoilette erschossen zu werden.  Max konnte sich diesen Gedanken gar nicht richtig durch den Kopf gehen lassen, schon spürte sie wie immer mehr Tränen ihr Gesicht herunterliefen.

„Selbst mein Stief…vater verdient es am Leben zu sein.“ Chloe machte eine Pause bevor sie das Wort „Vater“ sagte, weil sie David Madsen sonst immer ‚Stieftrottel‘ nannte. Erst jetzt realisierte sie dass es wohl doch nicht besonders nett gewesen war ihn so zu nennen, wenn all das was er tat er nur tat um auf sie aufzupassen. Selbst wenn sie am Anfang wütend darüber gewesen war das ihre Mutter Joyce Price nur eine Weile nachdem sie ihren Vater William bei einem Autounfall verloren hatten, erneut geheiratet hatte. So realisierte sie dennoch, dass ihre Mutter ihr Leben weiterleben musste obwohl sie beide ihren Vater noch sehr vermissten und auch immer lieben würden.  
Sie mussten beide ihr Leben weiterleben, aber bis jetzt war das Chloe nie wirklich klar gewesen und alles woran sie jetzt noch denken konnte war, dass es zu spät war um sich bei ihrer Mutter und David zu entschuldigen, weil sie entweder nicht mehr leben würde um diesen Moment zu erleben oder David und ihre Mutter in diesem Sturm umkommen würden.

Chloe drehte sich wieder zu dem furchteinflößenden Anblick des Tornados, ihre nächsten Worte würden die wohl am wenigsten egoistischen sein die sie je in ihrem Leben gesagt hatte.  
„In Arcadia Bay sind so viel mehr Menschen die Leben sollten…viel mehr als ich…“ gab das größere Mädchen zu als sie sich zu Max zurück drehte.

Max musste etwas einwerfen, das ging alles viel zu weit und sie konnte es nicht mit anhören wie sich Chloe immer mehr selbst runtermachte. Sie wollte nicht zulassen das Chloe dachte dass das alles aufhören würde wenn sie sich nur selbst opferte.

„Sag das nicht… ich werde dich nicht eintauschen!“. rief Max über den immer stärker werdenden Sturm hinweg der die beiden Mädchen umgab. Sie war nicht bereit ihre beste Freundin für auch nur irgendetwas aufzugeben. Nicht noch einmal nachdem sie sich 5 Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatten.  
„Du tauschst mich nicht ein. Vielleicht hast du einfach nur mein Schicksal verzögert…“ erwiderte Chloe, ihre Stimme klang billigend und müde.

„Sieh doch nur wie oft ich fast gestorben wäre oder tatsächlich direkt neben dir gestorben bin.“, fuhr Chloe fort, in dem vollen Bewusstsein darüber dass sie verdammt war falls Max sich dafür entschied mit Hilfe des Fotos zurück zu gehen. „Guck doch nur was mit Arcadia Bay passiert ist seitdem du mich das erste Mal gerettet hast.“

„Ich weiß ich war selbstsüchtig, aber ich denke dieses eine Mal sollte ich mein Schicksal …unser Schicksal akzeptieren.“ Chloes Stimme zitterte vor Angst als sie das sagte. Sie wollte nicht sterben, aber sie wusste dass sie sich selbst opfern musste um wenigstens zu versuchen jeden in Arcadia Bay zu retten.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich gegenseitig an, jede von ihnen weinte und blickte der anderen mit vor Trauer und Schmerz erfüllten Augen an. Keine von ihnen wollte dass das passiert, sie sind lediglich nach 5 Jahren zurück in das Leben der jeweils anderen getreten und nun passierte das hier und versuchte sie wieder auseinander zu reißen.  
„Chloe…“ begann Max mit bebender Stimme.

„Max, du bist diese Woche endlich zu mir zurückgekommen und…du hast nichts anderes getan als mir immer wieder deine Liebe und Freundschaft zu zeigen.“ Chloe hielt Max davon ab irgendetwas anderes zu sagen, nachdem sie hörte wie das kleine Mädchen ihren Namen sagte um dagegen zu protestieren was sie Vorschlug.  
„Du hast mich so sehr zum Lachen gebracht wie ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gelacht habe.“ Chloe warf ihren Kopf zurück während sie das sagte, als ob sie damit untermauern wollte wie viel es ihr bedeutete, dass Max sie so Glücklich gemacht hatte wie sie es schon lange nicht mehr gewesen war.

Max senkte ihren Kopf, hörte jedem einzelnen von Chloes Worten zu und erinnerte sich daran wie Chloes Gesicht aussah als sie lächelte.  Es war so ein wunderschönes Lächeln dass das größere Mädchen hatte und es bracht Max ebenfalls zum lächeln egal wie sie sich gerade fühlte.

„Wo auch immer ich nachdem hier enden werde…in welcher Realität…alle diese Momente zwischen uns waren real und das werden sie immer bleiben.“ erkannte Chloe an als sie Max‘ Schultern berührte, was Max veranlasste ihren starren Blick zu heben. Chloe fixierte Max‘ dunkelblaue Augen, weil sie nicht wollte das sie von ihr wegsah, aber Max bewegte sich etwas nach hinten, sie versuchte immer noch das alles zu begreifen.

 _Das darf nicht passieren._ Dachte Max als sie ihren Kopf wegdrehte und ihre Augen schloss in dem Versuch ihre Tränen aufzuhalten.

„Egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich weiß du wirst das Richtige tun.“ endete Chloe, drehte sich um, um wieder den Sturm sehen zu können während ihr Herz raste wenn sie daran dachte was ihr tatsächlich passieren würde.

Max machte einen Schritt auf das größere Mädchen zu. Schmerz und etwas Verärgerung spiegelten sich in diesem Moment in ihrem Blick und ihrer Körpersprache wieder. Sie fühlte sich verletzt und etwas verärgert über die Tatsache das Chloe ihr Leben so bereitwillig aufgab nach allem was sie durch gemacht hatten in der letzten Woche. Sie dachte bei sich dass es wohl etwas egoistisch war verärgert darüber zu sein, aber sie hat im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Zeit verdreht und verbogen um sie am Leben zu erhalten.

„Chloe…Ich kann das nicht entscheiden…“ Max schrie regelrecht um sicherzustellen dass sie gehört wurde, um zu zeigen wie sehr ihr diese ganze Situation wehtat. Chloe aber machte einen Schritt nach vorn und hielt Max‘ Schultern fest um sie davon abzuhalten fortzufahren. Sie hielt das kleine Mädchen fest um sie dazu zu bringen sie anzusehen.

„Du bist die einzige die das kann.“, sagte Chloe mit sanfter Stimme um ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, auch wenn sie ihr im Grunde sagte, dass sie sich zwischen ihr und Arcadia Bay entscheiden muss.

Die beiden Mädchen schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen und dieser Moment fühlte so sich unendlich lang an. Max quälte ihr Gehirn damit was für eine Entscheidung sie treffen sollte. Sie würde sich schuldig fühlen wenn sie ihre beste Freundin retten würde anstelle einer Stadt voller Menschen, aber auf der anderen Seite brachte sie es einfach nicht über sich das Mädchen zu opfern mit der sie so viel durchgemacht hatte, und noch viel mehr durchmachen würde, um sie am Leben und bei ihr zu halten.

Max senkte ihren Kopf als Chloe ihre Hände nahm und wieder zu sprechen begann:  „Max…Es ist Zeit…“ waren die einzigen Worte die Chloe sagen musste.  
Max hob ihren Kopf und ließ ihren Blick auf ihre beste Freundin fallen.  
„Chloe …. Ich will das nicht tun müssen.“ gab Max zu, was nicht wirklich preisgab wie ihre Entscheidung zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausfallen würde, aber ohne zu zögern trat Chloe an sie heran und schlang ihre Arme um das kleinere Mädchen, drückte ihren Körper dicht an sich heran während beide weinten.

Max schmiegte ihren Kopf an Chloes Schulter, die Kleidung der beiden klebte an ihrer Haut wegen des peitschenden Regens. Beide beendeten die Umarmung als Chloe wieder zu reden begann.

 

„Ich weiß Max. Aber wir müssen es tun. Diese Woche zusammen zu sein…“ fuhr Chloe fort. Sie hielt erst Blickkontakt mit Max, aber senkte dann ihren Kopf, ihr eigenes Schicksal entscheidend, auch wenn Max ihr noch nicht verraten hatte wie sie sich entscheiden würde. „…Es war das beste Abschiedsgeschenk was ich mir je hätte wünschen können…Du bist meine Heldin Max.“

Max hörte diese letzten Worte und sie brachen ihr das Herz. Max wusste das Chloe dachte sie würde die Zeit zurückspulen um Arcadia Bay zu retten, aber das tötet sie innerlich.

Max hatte keine Worte dafür was sie Chloe zeigen und beweisen wollte, also entschloss sie sich stattdessen Taten sprechen zu lassen. Ohne zu zögern machte die kleine Brünette einen Schritt auf das blauhaarige Mädchen zu, genug um den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu schließen, bevor sie mit ihren Händen nach oben fuhr. Mit einer Hand auf Chloes Nacken und einer auf der Wange des größeren Mädchens, stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und presste sanft ihre Lippen auf Chloes.

Chloe dachte gar nicht darüber was da gerade passierte sondern ließ sich einfach darauf ein und küsste sie sanft zurück. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Max‘ Schultern als sie sich beide küssten und es schien als ob alles um sie herum in diesem Moment einfach verschwand. Es war einfach perfekt und es fühlte sich an als ob dieser Augenblick für Stunden anhielt.  
Max unterbrach den Kuss nur widerwillig, sah hinauf in Chloes blaue Augen, nicht sicher wo ihr Mut auf einmal herkam um das größere Mädchen tatsächlich zu küssen. Chloe machte einen Schritt zurück, Tränen rollten immer noch über ihre Wangen als sie zu Max herunter sah.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben…Und jetzt verschwinde hier, bitte! Tu es bevor ich noch ausraste.“ rief Chloe, immer noch in der Annahme das Max sich für Arcadia Bay entscheiden würde statt für sie und dass dieser Kuss ein Abschiedskuss war. „Und Max Caulfield? Vergiss mich nicht…“ fügte Chloe hinzu, während sie auf das kleinere Mädchen zeigte und sich Schritt für Schritt entfernte.

Max sah ihre Freundin praktisch aufgeben, wie sie immer weiter zurückging und das sagte,  was das andere Mädchen offenbar für ihre Abschiedsworte hielt. Max drehte sich um und bewegte sich auf die Ecke der Klippe zu, nahm das Foto des Schmetterlings mit beiden Händen, zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, in einen festen Griff.

„Nie mehr.“ rief sie als sie ihre Hände in zwei gegensätzliche Richtungen bewegte, wodurch das Foto in zwei Hälften zerriss, bevor sie es aus ihren Händen vom Wind über die Klippen davon tragen ließ.

Max hielt sich von Chloe abgewendet und blickte hinaus auf das aggressive Wirbeln des Tornados. Chloe auf der anderen Seite schaute Max,  mit einem verwirrten aber überraschten Blick im Gesicht, an.  
Was war gerade passiert? Hatte Max sich gerade entschieden sie erneut zu retten anstatt all dieser Leute in Arcadia Bay. Chloe wusste, dass ihre Mutter und ihr Stiefvater irgendwo dort unten in diesem Sturm waren, aber sie hoffte ehrlich dass sie in Sicherheit waren. Sie wusste aber auch, dass es dafür wohl ein Wunder brauchte. Allerdings war in diesem Moment alles was zählte, dass sie noch lebte und dass das in absehbarer Zukunft so bleiben würde. Mit Max Caulfield an ihrer Seite.

Chloe begann sich langsam auf Max zu zubewegen, nicht direkt neben sie, aber so dass sie an ihrer Seite war. „Max…Ich werde immer mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Für immer…“ beendete Max. Beide Mädchen starrten weiter auf den Tornado der die Stadt zerriss die sie einst ihr zu Hause nannten.

Während beide dem Tornado noch einige Zeit zusahen, bewegte Chloe langsam ihre Hand zur Seite und rutschte mit ihr in die kleine Hand der Brünetten neben ihr und bemerkte wie gut ihre Hände eigentlich ineinander passten.

Sie standen dort noch für einige Minuten, sahen zu wie der Sturm die Stadt wegriss und mit jeder Sekunde, die sie weiter zusahen, begann Max sich schuldiger zu fühlen. Ihr Magen krampfte und drehte sich als ob sie krank werden würde. Daraufhin schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und drehte ihren ganzen Körper, weg von dem Sturm, ließ Chloes Hand los, aber nur um sich in der Seite ihrer Freundin zu vergraben, ihr Kopf lehnte gegen ihre Schulter, ihr linker Arm umfasste Chloes Hüfte und ihr anderer Arm lag unter Chloes Arm mit der Hand auf der Schulter des größeren Mädchens. Chloe packte den um Max‘ Schulter um sie fest an sich zu drücken.

Chloe richtete ihre Augen weiter auf den Sturm und Max festhaltend, ließ sie das kleinere Mädchen an ihrer Schulter weinen. Es war völlig verständlich das sie jetzt weinen würde. Sie opferte eine ganz Stadt voll mit unschuldigen Menschen nur um sie zu retten und darüber hinaus war es sowieso ein trauriger und erschütternder Moment. Chloe war dankbar, dass Max sich erneut dafür entschieden hatte sie zu retten, so egoistisch das  vielleicht auch schien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung mrncarr04: Ich habe auf Youtube ein Video gesehen das irgendjemand so bearbeitet hat um den Kuss vom „opfere Chloe“-Ende in das „opfere Arcadia Bay“-Ende zu bringen und ich habe es geliebt. Also habe ich entschieden, dass das erste Kapitel nur eine geschrieben Version der finalen Szene, mit der leichten Veränderung aus dem Video, ist.


	2. Unterschlupf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung mrncarr04: 
> 
> Einige weitere Spoiler aus dem Spiel, aber auf der Basis dessen was ich in meinem eigenen Spiel entschieden habe.

Chloe brachte es schließlich nicht mehr fertig noch weiter der Zerstörung zuzusehen die sich vor ihnen abspielte. Sie drehte Max und sich selbst in Richtung des kleinen Gebäudes direkt neben dem Leuchtturm. Sie lief langsam mit Max auf die Tür zu während sie sie beschützend fest an sich gedrückt hielt. Sie ging zur Tür und überprüfte ob diese offen war und zum Glück war sie es. Die Tür schwang auf und wurde mit einem lauten Knall durch den Wind an die Wand geworfen.

Chloe führte Max hinein, raus aus dem eisig kalten Wind und dem Regen und trat die Tür des kleinen Gebäudes mit ihrem Stiefel wieder zu. Der versank in kompletter Dunkelheit nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, was Chloe dazu veranlasste ihr Handy rauszuholen und die kleine integrierte Taschenlampe einzuschalten. Max entfernte sich etwas von Chloe, sie konnte immer noch hören wie stark der Wind draußen war.

Chloe ließ das Licht ihrer kleinen Taschenlampe durch den Raum wandern und folgerte dass es wohl eine Art Lagerraum für den Leuchtturmwärter sein musste. Er enthielt sogar ein Notstromaggregat für den Leuchtturm. Sie schaute sich ein wenig um auf der Suche nach einem Lichtschalter. Schließlich fand sie sogar einen und legte ihn um in der Hoffnung dass die Beleuchtung angehen würde, aber sie hatte kein Glück. So wie es aussah würden sie den Sturm wohl im Dunkeln aussitzen müssen, denn das Smartphone würde nicht lange halten wenn sie die ganze Zeit die Lampe angeschaltet ließe.

„Wir können hier drin bleiben bis der Sturm vorüber ist…“ sagte Chloe. Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Handylampe um zu sehen wo Max abgeblieben war. Das kleine brünette Mädchen hatte sich an der  Wand zu ihrer Rechten hinunterrutschen lassen, zog ihre Knie mit den Armen dicht an ihre Brust und weinte leise in sie hinein.  
Dieser Anblick brach Chloe das Herz. Sie hasste es Max traurig, verletzt oder aus irgendeinem Grund weinen zu sehen. Es tat ihr noch viel mehr weh bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie der Grund für Max‘ Tränen war, dass sie eine ganze Stadt geopfert hatte um sie zu retten.

Chloe ging hinüber zu dem kleineren Mädchen und kniete sich neben ihr auf den Boden. Sie legte sanft den Arm um den Körper des Mädchens und drückte sie behutsam an sich. Max wehrte sich nicht als sie ihren erschöpften Körper in die warme und sichere Umarmung gleiten ließ. Sie fühlte sich so schuldig, weil sie es zugelassen hatte dass die Stadt zerstört wurde nur um Chloe zu retten, aber sie wollte Chloe nicht verlieren. Nicht nochmal. Niemals wieder.

**Einige Stunden später...**

Der Sturm schien abgeklungen zu sein. Zumindest soweit Chloe es hören konnte. Beide Mädchen hatten ihre Position etwas verändert. Chloe saß immer noch im Schneidersitz an die Wand gelehnt, während Max sich neben sie gelegt hatte wobei ihr Kopf behutsam auf Chloes Schoß lag. Das brünette Mädchen war eingeschlafen, völlig erschöpft von all dem was die ganze Woche über passiert war und ganz besonders dem von vor ein paar Stunden.

Während der letzten Stunde die Max geschlafen hatte war Chloe in der Dunkelheit mit ihren Gedanken alleine gewesen darüber was sie wohl finden würden wenn sie zurück in die Stadt fuhren. Ihrem Telefon war vor kurzem der Saft ausgegangen. Chloes Pickup stand nur ein Stück den Hügel hinunter, nun zumindest hoffte sie dass er das tat, aber sie fürchtete sich auch davor das zu sehen was der Sturm angerichtet hatte. Chloe sah hinunter auf das kleine Mädchen, welche immer noch auf ihrem Schoß schlief. Selbst während Max schlief sah sie aufgebracht und verängstigt aus und selbst die Schuldgefühle schienen sich in ihrem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln. Chloe mochte diesen Gedanken nicht, sie wollte nicht das Max sich schuldig fühlte, auch wenn ihr klar war dass es wohl noch für eine Weile so bleibe würde.

Chloe strich behutsam durch Max' Haare in dem Versuch das Mädchen auf ihrem Schoß zu beruhigen. Max hatte im Schlaf einige Male gewinselt und gewimmert. Sie zeigte Anzeichen das sie entweder einen schlechten Traum hatte oder immer noch erschrocken darüber war was ihnen beiden passiert war. Das größere Mädchen ließ einen leisen Seufzer raus als sie etwas von Max' Haare beiseite strich bevor sie sanft die Schulter des Mädchens schüttelte.

"Max...? Max wach auf..." sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme als sie das Mädchen wach rüttelte. "Ich denke der Sturm hat aufgehört." fuhr sie fort als sie merkte, dass sie verschlafen die Augen öffnete und zu ihr aufsah.

Max erhob sich vom Schoß des größeren Mädchens und spitzte die Ohren um auch den leichtesten Wind außerhalb des Gebäudes hören zu können in dem sie Unterschlupf gefunden hatten.  
"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte die Brünette und versuchte sich zu orientieren während sie sich ihr trockenes aber noch verfilztes Haar aus ihrem Gesicht strich.

Chloe seufzte, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und streckte dann ihre Beine aus um wieder Gefühl rein zu bekommen, da sie eingeschlafen waren nachdem sie die ganze Zeit im Schneidersitz gesessen hatte. "Scheiße wenn ich das nur wüsste. Mein Telefon ist schon vor Ewigkeiten gestorben." blaffte Chloe praktisch, obwohl sie gar nicht so rüde klingen wollte.

Max runzelte die Stirn bei der Art wie Chloe mit ihr sprach, aber ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder als ihr klar wurde, dass es nur verständlich war, dass Chloe wütend, bissig und beleidigt war. Max streckt sich zu ihr rüber und drückte verständnisvoll ihre Hand.  
"Chloe..." begann Max, aber sie kam nicht dazu weiter zu reden als das größere Mädchen in Tränen ausbrach.

Max war leicht geschockt als sie sah wie ihre Freundin in Tränen ausbrach. Das war etwas was sie nicht erwartete hätte, von dem sonst so rebellischen Teenager. Max rutschte näher an die  Blauhaarige heran und schlang langsam ihre Arme um das weinende Mädchen.

Chloe versuchte zuerst die Umarmung von Max abzuwehren, aber letztendlich gab sie nach und brach weinend an der Brust des kleineren Mädchens zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Max wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte um sie zu beruhigen, also blieb sie einfach sitzen und strich über ihren Rücken während sie weinte.

"Es tut mir so leid Chloe..." sagte Max schließlich, ihre Stimme war nur ein flüstern. Chloe hob ihren Kopf von der Brust des kleineren Mädchens und richtete ihren Blick nach oben in dessen Augen. Durch ihre Tränen hatte sie immer noch sehr glasige Augen. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und setzte sich auf. Mit der Unterseite ihres Tanktops wischte sie sich die verbliebenden Tränen weg wodurch sich ihre Taille offenbarte. Max errötete leicht als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und ihr ermöglichten ein wenig zu sehen. Nicht das sie nicht schon vorher gesehen hätte wie ihre Freundin sich auszog auch wenn es ja nicht das war was gerade tat.

"Ist schon gut...Ich bin einfach...Ich weiß es nicht mal." sprach Chloe. Sie richtete sich auf und stellte sich hin um sich etwas zu strecken, was wiederum dazu führte dass ihr Oberteil leicht nach oben rutschte, auch wenn es nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer Haut, direkt über ihrem Hosenbund, offenbarte. " Lass uns von hier verschwinden, von dem Ort hier bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut." endete sie als sie auf die Tür des dunklen Lagerraums zuging.

Max seufzte, sie hoffte das Chloe sie nicht noch länger von sich wegdrücken würde. Nach allem was sie in der vergangenen Woche getan hatte um das Leben des Mädchens, mehr als nur einmal, zu retten, hoffte sie, dass Chloe es würdigen würde. Nun, sie wusste dass sie es würdigte, durch das was das größere Mädchen gesagt hatte während sie sich zwischen Chloe und Arcadia Bay entscheiden musste.

Die kleine Brünette folgte Chloe raus aus dem kleinen dunklen Gebäude und kniff die Augen zusammen als die plötzliche Helligkeit der strahlenden Sonne gegen ihr Gesicht schlug. Sie hatte nicht erwartet die Sonne zu sehen, aber der Sturm war vorüber und alles was übriggeblieben war, war Sonnenschein an einem klaren blauen Himmel. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Gegend schweifen wo vorher noch der Tornado gewütet hatte. Sie fürchtete sich davor Richtung Arcadia Bay zu sehen, da ihr klar war dass der Schaden verheerend sein würde.

„Scheiße!“ rief Chloe, was Max aus ihrer Beobachtung der Zerstörungen riss.  
„Einfach nur Scheiße!“ schrie Chloe über die Ecke der Klippe hinweg. Max runzelte die Stirn als sie langsam auf das größere Mädchen zu ging, welche nur nach unten starrte auf das was mal ihre Heimatstadt gewesen war.

„Chloe, beruhige dich, bitte.“, sagte Max mit sanfter Stimme worauf hin die Blauhaarige ihren Kopf drehte um sie anzusehen. Max guckte beunruhigt und hoffte das Chloe jetzt nicht den Verstand verlieren würde. Max wusste, dass das ab einem bestimmten Punkt passieren würde und sie sich darauf vorbereiten müsste.

Chloes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich als sie den leicht beunruhigten Ausdruck auf Max‘ Gesicht sah, bevor sie ihren Blick zu ihren Füßen senkte. Sie erinnerte sich dass sie den wohl liebevollsten Kuss ihres Lebens von Max bekommen hatte, nur einige Stunden zuvor, genau an  der Stelle an der sie jetzt standen. Sie seufzte leicht als sie sich zu Max umdrehte und einen Arm um sie legte um sie an ihre Seite zu drücken. „Tut mir leid…“ räumte Chloe ein.

Max ließ sich in die Umarmung ziehen, und seufzte leicht als sie sich an Chloes Schulter kuschelte.  
„Ist schon gut. Ich verstehe das du aufgebracht und wütend bist.“, erklärte Max als sie nach oben griff und Chloe sanft auf die Wange küsste.

Chloe wurde rot im Gesicht, aber lächelte bei Max‘ Geste und gab ihr eine sanfte Umarmung ehe sie sie wieder los ließ.  „Lass uns von hier verschwinden…aber bevor wir gehen, kann ich beim Diner anhalten…nur um zu nachzusehen…ich muss es einfach wissen“, erklärte Chloe, als sie davon sprach herauszufinden ob ihre Mutter überlebt hatte. Sie hatte nicht viel Hoffnung, aber sie musste es wissen.

Max nickte als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und sie dem größeren Mädchen hinhielt um ihr anzubieten Hand in Hand zum Truck zu laufen. Chloe nahm das Angebot an und ergriff Max‘ Hand bevor sie den Pfad nach unten liefen der sie zu ihrem Truck führte.

Weiterhin Händchen haltend liefen sie schweigend zum Ende des Pfads. Es fühlte sich richtig an mit Max Händchen zu halten, Chloe hatte nicht erwartet, dass es sich überhaupt mit irgendjemandem richtig anfühlen würde. Immer wenn sie und Rachel das taten, selbst wenn es nur war um weiterzuziehen oder wenn sie Hand in Hand auf dem Schrottplatz umher rannten, fühlte es sich doch nie so an wie jetzt wenn sie Max‘ Hand hielt.

Chloe runzelte die Stirn angesichts der Gefühle die sie bekam wenn sie die Hand ihrer besten Freundin hielt. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie merkte dass ihre Hände feucht wurden, weshalb sie ihre Hand von Max wegnehmen wollte um sie nicht zu ekeln. Sie entschied sich aber dagegen um das Mädchen nicht glauben zu machen das sie nicht mehr ihre Hand halten wollte. Die Gefühle waren für Chloe fremd, aber sie wusste das es etwas war woran sie sich gewöhnen könnte.

Als sie den Pickup erreichten lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Chloe lief eine Runde um das gesamte Fahrzeug um sich zu vergewissern dass nichts beschädigt wurde und zu ihrer Erleichterung sah alles in Takt aus. Sie zog ihre Autoschlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche, öffnete den Truck, setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und steckte ihren Schlüssel in das Zündschloss.

Max stieg auf der Beifahrerseite des Trucks ein, legte den Sicherheitsgurt an und versuchte es sich bequem zu machen. Das Fahrzeug war zwar ziemlich alt, aber die Sitze waren immer noch ziemlich bequem. „Bist du sicher, dass du zum Diner willst?“, fragte sie, worauf Chloe sofort mit dem Kopf nickte.

Max nickte ebenfalls, denn ihr war klar das Chloe das definitiv tun wollte. Sie saßen beide schweigend nebeneinander als sie auf das was mal eine Stadt war zu fuhren, sich davor fürchtend wie es sein würde den Schaden aus der Nähe zu sehen.

Chloe versuchte sich so gut es ging umzusehen während sie durch die Zerstörung fuhren. Sie musste immer wieder die Straßenseite wechseln um all den herabgefallenen Reklametafel und Straßenschildern, Ziegelsteinen, Autowracks und den ganzen restlichen Trümmern auszuweichen. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick und Max machte nicht den Eindruck als ob sie sich bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck noch lange zurückhalten könnte, ihre Augen wurden immer glasiger durch ihre noch nicht gefallenen Tränen.

Chloe fuhr mit dem Truck so nahe wie möglich an das Diner heran. Während sie in dem geparkten Fahrzeug saß verfinsterte sich ihr Blick als sie die Ruine sah die einmal das Two Whales Diner gewesen war. Sie konnte fühlen wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann erfüllt von Angst und Furcht über das was sie wohl finden würden. Aber sie musste es einfach wissen.

„Hier geht nichts mehr…“, murmelte Chloe als sie aus dem Fahrzeug schlüpfte und auf das Diner zu ging um einen Weg hinein zu finden.

Chloe stoppte vor einem riesigen Schutthaufen. Sie sah sich um ob es eine Möglichkeit gab darüber hinweg zu klettern um auf die andere Seite zu gelangen. Sie konnte gerade so darüber gucken, aber sie wollte nicht weiterklettern bevor sie nicht wusste ob es sicher war. Sie seufzte frustriert als sie einen Stein wegtrat der neben ihr auf dem Boden lag.

"Chloe...Ich denke nicht das es hier sicher ist...", rief Max hinter dem größeren Mädchen und untersuchte die nähere Umgebung während sie sprach. Max ging auf ihre Freundin zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter um ihr zu zeigen das sie sich umdrehen und ihr ins Gesicht sehen sollte, aber Chloe weigerte sich und untersuchte weiter die Umgebung um einen sicheren Weg über den Schutt zu finden.

"Chloe, bitte. Ich will nicht das du dich verletzt." sagte Max mit einem beschützenden Ton in ihrer Stimme. Woraufhin sich Chloe zu Max umdrehte und sie regelrecht anfunkelte. "Max ich muss es wissen!" rief Chloe wobei Angst und Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme waren.

"Ich weiß und du wirst es herausfinden, aber nicht so! Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich habe entschieden dich zu retten und will nicht das du irgendetwas dummes tust und dich dabei verletzt!",  erwiderte Max missbilligend, wenn sie daran dachte wie wütend sie sein würde wenn Chloe sich entscheiden würde dumm genug zu sein, sich ihren Weg ins Diner zu bahnen und sich dabei selbst in Gefahr zu bringen.

Chloe behielt ihren ernsten Blick noch bei bis sie dann doch seufzend ihre Niederlage eingestand, sich auf einen kleinen Schutthaufen fallen ließ, ihre Knie an die Brust zog und die Arme darum schlang. Max Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich zu einem betroffenen und mitfühlenden Blick. Sie neigte ihren Kopf während sie ihrer Freundin dabei zu sah wie sie praktisch emotional zerbröckelte.

"Wir müssen weg aus Arcadia Bay bevor die Sonne untergeht, es ist nicht sicher hierzubleiben, weil es bald kalt werden wird.", begann Max. Sie setzte sich neben das blauhaarige Mädchen und legte zärtlich ihren Arm um dessen Rücken. "Rettungsteams werden sicher schon auf dem Weg sein. Lass sie ihren Job machen. Wir werden ein Auge auf mein Telefon haben für irgendwelche Anzeichen von Überlebenden, okay?", endete Max und rieb vorsichtig über Chloes Schulter.

Chloe nickte, wobei sie immer noch auf den Boden sah, obwohl es nicht das war was sie wollte, sah sie ein das es der sicherere Weg war. Chloe nahm ihr Beanie ab und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihre blauen Haare. Sie zog eine Grimasse als sie merkte wie dreckig ihre Haare waren. Sie seufzte, setzte sich ihre Mütze wieder auf den Kopf, stand auf und streckte die Hand aus um Max dabei zu helfen von dem Schutt aufzustehen auf dem sie saß.

"Wir können zum Haus meiner Eltern in Seattle fahren. Ich bin sicher sie wären froh darüber dich bei sich mit aufzunehmen.", erklärte Max als sie ihr Telefon aus ihrer Fleecejacke nahm und den Ladezustand überprüfte.

71% Akkuladung zeigte das Telefon an, wodurch sie etwas erleichterter wurde auch wenn sie gerade erst ihr Signal zurück bekommen hatte, was sie etwas Merkwürdig fand. Das bedeutete sie konnte die Augen nach irgendwelchen Nachrichten offen halten, genauso wie sie auch ihre Eltern anrufen konnte um ihnen sagen zu können, dass sie in Sicherheit und mit Chloe auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. "Ich ruf kurz meine Eltern an, möchtest du schon mal den Truck starten gehen?", fragte Max Chloe, welche nur zustimmend nickte.

Chloe machte sich auf den Weg zum Pickup während Max den Anrufbutton neben der Nummer ihrer Eltern drückte. Sie hob das Telefon an ihr Ohr und hörte dem Anrufton zu solange sie darauf wartete das einer ihrer Eltern das Telefon abnahm. Der Ton endete abrupt was nur bedeuten konnte, dass entweder jemand abgenommen hatte oder der Anrufbeantworter dran ging.

"Max?!", rief eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende des Telefonats, welche ganz klar zu einer panischen Vanessa Caulfield gehörte, welche sehr in Sorge um ihre Tochter war nach dem sie die grauenhaften Nachrichten im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.

"Ja, Mama, ich bin's.", sprach Max und hoffte das ihre Mutter sich etwas beruhigte nachdem sie ihre Stimme gehört hatte.

"Ryan! Es ist Max! Max ist am Leben!", rief Vanessa in den anderen Raum. Ihre Stimme klang dumpf, was nur bedeuten konnte das sie den Hörer zu hielt um Max nicht zu erschrecken wenn sie schrie.

"Ist sie okay? Frag sie ob sie verletzt ist! Sag ihr ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg!". Ryan hörte sich hektisch an im Hintergrund, weshalb Max leicht die Stirn runzelte bevor sie weiter sprach. "Mom! Sag Paps das es mir gut geht, ich bin nicht verletzt und in Sicherheit. Erinnerst du dich an Chloe Price? Ich bin mit ihr zusammen, es geht uns beiden gut!", erklärte Max

"Joyce und Williams Tochter?", fragte Vanessa durch das Telefon. Max nickte auch wenn ihre Mutter sie nicht sehen konnte. Max sah zu Chloe rüber die bereits im Pickup saß. Sie schaute sehr verloren und sogar verängstigt aus, was Max nicht gewohnt war zu sehen, eine verängstigte Chloe.

"Ja Mama, die Chloe. Sie kann fahren, also wird sie uns beide zurück nach Seattle bringen, also sag Dad er soll sich nicht vom Fleck rühren.", erklärte Max weiter. "Wir werden...", begann Max bevor sie auf ihr Telefon sah um zu gucken wie spät es zur Zeit war. "Wir werden ungefähr um Mitternacht bei euch sein.", erklärte Max als sie ihr Telefon wieder zurück an ihr Ohr brachte.

"Okay Kleines, aber fahrt bitte vorsichtig, dein Vater wird neben dem Telefon warten falls du uns nochmal anrufen musst.", sagte Vanessa ihrer Tochter mit beruhigender Stimme. "Und Max, sag Chloe, dass sie mehr als willkommen ist in unserem Gästezimmer solange sie es auch braucht.".

Max lächelte bei dieser Geste, aber dachte auch dass Chloe in einem fremden Haus jetzt wohl nicht allein sein wollen würde, weshalb sie wohl, wie in ihrer Kindheit, zusammen in Max‘ Zimmer schlafen würden. "Ich sag's ihr Mom, aber wenn sie möchte kann sie auch bei mir im Zimmer schlafen. Ich denke sie ist nicht gerade in der richtigen Verfassung um alleine zu sein. Soweit wir wissen hat sie wirklich alles verloren Mom.", erklärte Max, wohlwissend dass ihre Mutter das verstehen würde.

"Ok Liebling. Ich werde hier alles vorbereiten und wir sehen euch dann heute Nacht. Seid vorsichtig!", sagte Vanessa. "Ok Mom, bis heute Nacht." sagte Max noch bevor sie auflegte und das Telefon zurück in ihre Tasche steckte. Anschließend ging sie zum Fahrzeug und setzt sich auf den Beifahrersitz des Pickups.

"Alles bereit..." sagte Max ihrer Freundin, welche etwas ihre Sitzposition verlagerte und zu fahren begann ohne ein Wort zu der Brünetten zu sagen. Chloe hatte ihre Jacke ausgezogen und auf die Sitzbank zwischen sich und Max gelegt, bevor Max zurück in den Truck gestiegen war, denn durch die Sonne die durch das Fenster schien war ihr ziemlich warm geworden.

Als sie zur Grenze von Arcadia Bay kamen hielt sie den Truck an und sah zu Max rüber, die offenbar in eine leichte Trance verfallen war. Chloes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich von ihrem normalerweise übellaunigen Blick, als sie mit ihrer Hand Max auf die Schulter fasste. Es war eine Berührung wie eine Bestätigung dafür, dass sie immer mit Max zusammen sein würde, genauso wie sie es vor ein paar Stunden auf den Klippen gesagt hatte.

Max hob ihren Kopf als sie die Berührung auf ihrer Schulter spürte was ihre Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln formen ließen. Sie war ausgelaugt, emotional sowie physisch und sie wünschte sich einfach nur das sie den Sturm hätte verhindern können, aber Chloe trotzdem in ihrem Leben behalten dürfte. Max ließ wieder ihren Kopf sinken als Chloe weiterfuhr  und am Arcadia Bay Schild vorbeiraste.

Alles worauf Chloe hoffte war, dass ihre Mutter noch am Leben war, aber so bald würde sie das wohl nicht rausfinden können. Das Einzige was ihr also übrigblieb war zu hoffen.  
Chloe fuhr, in den Fahrersitz zurückgelehnt, mit einer Hand am Steuer und mit der anderen auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Es würde eine lange Fahrt werden und sie war froh dass das übriggebliebene Geld, das sie aus Direktor Wells' Büro gestohlen hatte, in ihrem Handschuhfach lag. Denn es würde reichen um für eine so lange Reise genug Benzin tanken zu können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung mrncarr04:
> 
> Da das Spiel einen Sprung macht von den Mädchen die an der Klippe stehen zu dem Moment als sie das zerstörte Arcadia Bay verlassen, habe ich entschieden das es in diesem Kapitel darum gehen sollte was zwischen beiden Mädchen passiert ist, vom verlassen der Klippen bis sie Arcadia Bay verließen. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.


	3. Heimreise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich war etwas faul zum Jahresende, aber jetzt geht's weiter.
> 
> Anmerkung mrncarr04: Ich scheine mit den Kapiteln hier einen Lauf zu haben. Ich weiß, dass ich bis jetzt noch nichts wesentlich explizites geschrieben habe, aber ich will nichts überstürzen. Ich hoffe ihr mögt dieses Kapitel.

22:29 zeigte die Uhr im Truck an. Sie waren bereits seit 17:30 Uhr unterwegs und mussten schon einmal zum Tanken anhalten. Max war eingeschlafen. Sie hatte die Arme über ihrer Brust verschränkt und lehnte mit dem Kopf am Fenster, wobei sie ihre Jacke zu einem Kopfkissen gefaltet hatte. Chloe hatte dem kleineren Teenager geraten ein wenig zu schlafen, als sie gesehen hatte wie erschöpft sie gewesen war.

Chloe war eigentlich selbst ziemlich müde, aber sie wollte so schnell wie möglich nach Seattle gelangen ohne irgendwelche Verspätungen zu verursachen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sondern musste laufend darüber nachdenken wie es wohl sein würde bei den Caulfields in Seattle zu sein. Chloe war immer noch sauer über die Tatsache, dass die Caulfields vor 5 Jahren weggezogen waren und ihr ohne etwas zu sagen ihre beste Freundin weggenommen hatten. Sie war am Boden zerstört gewesen und es war nicht hilfreich, dass sie nur wenige Wochen nach dem Tod ihres Vaters weggezogen sind.

Chloe sah wieder auf die Uhr und seufzte als sie sah, dass es gerade mal 10 Minuten später geworden war. "Verdammte Scheiße...", murmelte Chloe während sie an der nächsten Tankstelle einbog.  
"Ich brauche einen Kaffee.", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und stellte ihren Truck in die nächste freie Parklücke neben dem Eingang.

Max spürte wie der Truck anhielt und öffnete verschlafen ihre Augen, weil sie dachte dass sie in Seattle waren. „Sind wir da?“, fragte Max und räusperte sich etwas, da sie gerade erst aufgewacht war. Chloe zuckte leicht zusammen, denn sie hatte nicht erwartet Max sprechen zu hören, sondern ging davon aus dass sie immer noch fest schlief.

„Oh…ähm…nein, ich brauche etwas Kaffee… Ich kann nicht mehr viel länger fahren wenn ich kein Koffein kriege.“, erklärte Chloe, worauf Max nur zustimmend nickte. „ Ein wenig Kaffee würde mir auch nicht Schaden.“, sagte Max schläfrig als die beiden Mädchen aus dem Truck stiegen.

Max ließ ihre Jacke im Truck. Sie lief um die Vorderseite des Trucks und blieb einen Moment stehen und hob die Arme über ihren Kopf und streckte sich schläfrig. Ihr T-Shirt rutschte leicht nach oben, genauso wie zuvor bei Chloe, nur dass es dieses Mal an Chloe war rot zu werden. Das blauhaarige Mädchen hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Anblick eines kleinen Stücks von Max‘ Haut sie erröten lassen konnte, aber sie konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken wie sanft und weich Max‘ Haut aussah. Das ließ sie darüber nachdenken Max anzusehen und zu berühren während sie nackt war, was den größeren Teenager nur noch mehr erröten ließ.

Max bemerkte die Veränderung in Chloes Gesichtsfarbe und hob leicht eine Augenbraue. „Bist du okay?“, fragte Max neugierig. Chloe drehte ihr Gesicht von Max weg und blickte zum Shop hinüber als ob sie die Tatsache verbergen könnte dass sie rot geworden war.

„Nichts, es ist kalt hier draußen und der Wind hat meine Haut gereizt…“, erklärte Chloe lahm.’ _Schlechteste Ausrede aller Zeiten. Gut gemacht Idiot.', d_ achte Chloe für sich und knallte sich in Gedanken selbst eine. „Lass uns Kaffee besorgen.“, sagte Chloe dann und lief auf den Eingang des Shops zu.

Max konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen das sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, als sie realisierte, dass ein Teil ihres Bauchs immer noch dort zu sehen war wo sich ihr T-Shirt zusammengeschoben hatte nachdem sie sich gestreckt hatte. Nun verstand sie warum Chloe rot geworden war, aber während sie darüber nachdachte, errötete sie ebenfalls bei dem Gedanken daran was Chloe so rot werden gelassen hatte.

Max folgte dem blauhaarigen Teenager, wanderte in den Shop und sah sich um. Sie steuerte in die Richtung wo Chloe gerade stand und ohne darüber nachzudenken trat sie von hinten an ihre große Freundin heran, legte ihre Arme um dessen Hüfte und den Kopf auf die Rückseite von Chloes Schulter.

Chloe hob die Augenbrauen, etwas überrascht von der plötzlichen öffentlichen Darstellung von Zuneigung von der kleineren Teenagerin. „Wofür war das?“, fragte Chloe und legte unterbewusst ihre rechte Hand auf Max‘ verschränkte Hände. Max lächelte als sie Chloes Hand auf ihrer fühlte, liebte sie wie warm sich die Hand des größeren Mädchens auf ihrer anfühlte.

„Hast du es so gemeint als du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich immer lieben wirst?“, fragte Max, die Unterhaltung auf den Klippen spielte in ihren Gedanken und sie konnte Chloes Worte nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. ‚ _Ich werde dich immer lieben…‘_ lief immer wieder und wieder in Max‘ Gehirn und brachte ihr Herz zum rasen. Aber meinte die blauhaarige Teenagerin dass nur als Freundin oder etwas anderes, vor allem da sie es gesagt hatte nachdem sie sich geküsst hatten.

Chloes Herz begann zu rennen als sie Max‘ Frage hörte. Sie hatte zuvor noch nie jemandem gesagt dass sie ihn lieben würde, zumindest niemandem der nicht ihr Vater oder ihre Mutter war. Chloe drehte sich so, dass sie Max ins Gesicht sah. Sie ging sicher dass Max die Arme um ihre Hüften behielt und sah hinunter auf die kleinere Teenagerin und in ihre Augen während sie sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Lippe biss.

„Hab ich, ja…“, sagte Chloe schließlich und gestand, dass das was sie gesagt hatte auch so gemeint war. Sie liebte Max, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich an als ob sie die Brünette mehr als  nur eine Freundin liebte. Aber könnte sie das Max gegenüber zugeben? Sie wollte nicht ihre Freundschaft ruinieren und sie wusste nicht ob Max genauso für sie empfand.

Max sah nach oben in Chloes leuchtend blaue Augen, sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen von diesen schönen Augen wegzusehen. Hatte sie gerade gedacht das Chloe schöne Augen hatte? Was war los? Warum fühlte sie sich so gegenüber ihrer besten Freundin?

Chloe bemerkte den Blick der sich in Max Gesicht gebildet hatte und wollte sie gerade fragen ob alles okay sei, bevor sie ein tiefes kratziges Geräusch hörten von jemandem der sich direkt neben ihnen räusperte. Beide Mädchen drehten ihre Köpfe in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war bevor sie sich aus den Armen der jeweils anderen lösten, als sie den Verkäufer bemerkten der neben ihnen stehend versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Werdet ihr beiden etwas kaufen oder einfach hier stehen bleiben und euch weiter liebevoll in die Augen sehen?“, bemerkte der junge Mann mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht. Max errötete in einer leuchtend roten Farbe, aber Chloe konnte den abwehrenden Blick nicht aufhalten der sich in ihrem Gesicht gegenüber dem Mann formte, auf dessen Namenschild ‚James‘ zu lesen war.

„Geht dich nichts an…“ sagte Chloe, weiterhin James anstarrend. James hob dann die Hände als ob er kapitulierte.

„Ich hab das nicht böse gemeint, es ist nur dass ihr beide hier seit gut 5 Minuten gestanden habt und ich möchte an die Kaffeemaschine neben euch beiden.“, erklärte James als er mit seiner Hand auf das Gerät neben ihnen zeigte.

Chloe drehte ihren Kopf und ging seufzend aus dem Weg um den Jungen vorbeizulassen. James ging rüber, schenkte sich selbst einen Kaffee aus der Maschine ein und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Ladentheke. Chloe seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf als sie dann selbst zum Kaffeeautomaten ging und sich einen doppelt starken Latte und Max einen extra milchigen Café Latte holte.

Die beiden Mädchen gingen auf den Tresen zu um ihren Kaffee zu bezahlen. Max holte ihre Bankkarte aus ihrer kleinen lila Geldbörse die sie überall mit sich herumtrug und händigte sie James aus, der inzwischen hinter dem Tresen war. James steckte die Karte in ein Lesegerät und schob es zu Max sodass sie ihre PIN eingeben konnte.

„Also wohin fahrt ihr beide, ihr seht aus als hätte ihr eine schwierige Zeit gehabt?“, fragte James als das Gerät sich damit Zeit ließ die Quittung der Transaktion zu drucken. Er betrachtete kurz Chloes Erscheinung und hob seine Augenbrauen bei den zerrissenen Jeans, dem schmutzigen Tanktop  und der schwarzen punkartigen Jacke, zusammen mit den blauen Haaren. Max auf der anderen Seite sah aus wie das komplette Gegenteil des größeren punkigen Teenagers.

„Ja, wir hatten eine raue Zeit, aber wir sind auf dem Weg nach Seattle.“, erklärte Max als sie ihre Bankkarte zurücknahm und sie wieder in ihre Geldbörse steckte, welche sie zurück in ihre Jeanstasche schob und sich wieder ihren Kaffee nahm.

„Nicht dass es dich was angehen würde…“, murmelte Chloe und nahm einen Schluck ihres Kaffees als sie Max beistand. Max runzelte die Stirn und klopfte Chloe sachte auf den Arm als ob sie sagen wollte ‚Hör auf so frech zu sein‘. Chloe gab Max einen entschuldigenden Blick, aber fuhr dann damit fort den schwarzhaarigen Jungen hinter dem Tresen anzustarren.

„Lass uns gehen Max.“, drängte Chloe. Sie wollte raus aus dem Laden und weg von dem überaus lästigen Typen hinter der Ladentheke, aber vor allem wollte sie wieder zurück auf die Straße um so schnell wie möglich nach Seattle zu kommen.

Max nickte und verabschiedete sich von James bevor sie hinter dem blauhaarigen Mädchen den Laden verließ. Sie neigte etwas ihren Kopf, als sie die Art beobachtete wie Chloe lief. Die Weise wie Chloes Hüften schwangen,  jeder Schritt den sie machte brachte Max dazu sich leicht auf die Lippe zu beißen. _Warte. Habe ich gerade Chloe Price abgecheckt? Lass das Max!_ Dachte die Brünette bei sich selbst, leicht seufzend bei den Gefühlen die sie gegenüber dem größeren Mädchen bekam. War das normal und war das okay?

Chloe begab sich zurück in den Truck und Max tat es ihr gleich. Sobald die beiden Mädchen wieder im Wagen saßen, nahm Chloe einen weiteren riesigen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee bevor sie ihn in den Becherhalter vor sich steckte. Sie fuhr weg von der Tankstelle und bahnte sich ihren Weg zurück zur Straße.

Für die ersten 20 Minuten saßen sie still nebeneinander nachdem sie wieder im Auto waren. Sie hatten nur noch eine Stunde ihrer Reise vor sich bevor sie bei Max’ Zuhause in Seattle waren. Max hatte gerade ihren Kaffee leer getrunken und war zurzeit dabei ihr Telefon zu überprüfen ob es irgendetwas in den Nachrichten über Überlebende in Arcadia Bay gab. Bis jetzt nichts.

Max dachte vor allem darüber nach ob sie zur Sprache bringen sollte was zwischen ihnen beiden in der Tankstelle geschehen war. Ihr entwich ein leiser Seufzer und sie packte ihr Telefon zurück auf die Sitzbank zwischen sich und Chloe und berührte aus Versehen Chloes Hand, welche auf der Bank lag während die andere auf dem Lenkrad war.

Chloe spürte die Berührung und errötete leicht, aber ließ ihre Augen auf der Straße. Max bemerkte Chloes Reaktion und entschied sich dass sie es erwähnen wird, denn sie musste etwas sagen um es loszuwerden.

„Ich werde dich auch immer lieben…“ platzte es aus Max heraus, aber ihre Stimme war sanft und lieblich. Sie schloss ihre Augen, ohne zu wissen was sie von Chloe zu hören erwartete.

Chloe hob leicht die Augenbrauen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet diese Beichte aus dem Mund des kleineren Mädchens zu hören, obwohl sie es, durch das was Max am Rand der Klippe zu ihr gesagt hatte, bereits wusste. Sie war ab jetzt Max‘ einzige Priorität. Chloe konnte sich nicht gegen das Lächeln wehren das sich in ihrem Gesicht formte.

„Freut mich Max-a-million.“, sagte Chloe und benutzte einen der vielen Spitznamen welche sie der kleinen Brünetten immer gab. Max lächelte bei dem Spitznamen ebenfalls, da es einer ihre Favoriten war, aber ihr lag immer noch was auf dem Herzen das sie loswerden wollte oder es würde sie quälen.

„Chloe…?“, begann Max, worauf Chloe ein kleines ‚Hmm? ‘,  als Erwiderung summte mit den Augen auf die Straße gerichtet. Max nahm einen tiefen Atemzug als sie ihren Mut zusammen brachte um ihr Frage zu fragen. „Ähm… Denkst du, du liebst mich einfach als beste Freundin oder…ähm…“. Max verstummte, nicht wissend wie sie ihre Frage beenden sollte.

Chloe konnte die Rötung nicht aufhalten die sich in ihrem Gesicht breit machte und weil die Frage so ernst gewesen war musste sie den Truck an die Seite zum nächstbesten sicheren Platz fahren. Sie schaltete den Motor ab und dreht sich herum um Max ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Max… ich weiß wir waren beste Freundinnen über eine so lange Zeit, fuck selbst als wir für 5 Jahre getrennt waren, aber du bist wieder ein Teil meines Lebens … Ich…Ich weiß nicht…“, versuchte Chloe die richtigen Worte zu finden, um ihre Gefühle zu erklären.“… es ist wie der Augenblick in dem du in mein Leben zurückkamst. Ich war wütend und zornig dass du mich verlassen hast, aber es war wie ein darunterliegendes Gefühl von dem ich nicht sicher war das es da war.“, erklärte Chloe weiter.

Max bewegte sich etwas näher an Chloe heran während sie zuhörte was die blauhaarige Teenagerin sagte, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, beschleunigte so schnell dass es sich für sie anfühlte als ob es jede Minute aus ihrer Brust springen würde.

„Dieses Gefühl ist das … ich… ähm… ich denke ich liebe dich mehr als nur eine beste Freundin…“, gab Chloe zögerlich zu. Ihr Gesicht wandelte sich in eine purpurrote Farbe die sich etwas mit ihrer Haarfarbe biss, aber Max konnte genauso wenig das breite Lächeln wie die Rötung die in ihrem Gesicht erschien aufhalten.

Chloe sah auf ihren Schoß hinunter nachdem sie schließlich ihre Beichte abgelegt hatte, in der Hoffnung dass Max sich jetzt nicht mit ihr verkrachen würde, natürlich ohne das Lächeln zu bemerken welches sich bei ihren Worten auf Max‘ Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte. Sie ließ ihren Blick auf ihren Schoß gerichtet und wünschte sich, dass Max einfach irgendetwas sagen würde, um ihre Ängste zu lindern.

Max wollte etwas sagen, aber entschied stattdessen dass sie lieber handeln sollte, als Reaktion auf das  Geständnis, um Chloe zu zeigen dass sie die gleichen Gefühle für sie hatte. Max rutschte jetzt noch näher an Chloe heran und griff langsam nach vorn, legte ihre Fingerspitzen unter ihr Kinn und hob den Kopf des blauhaarigen Mädchens, sodass sie zu ihr hoch schaute.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und ließ ihren Blick auf Max‘ Gesicht ruhen. Als Chloe zu ihr aufsah lehnte sich Max langsam nach vorn. Sie machte es nur langsam um einfach sehen zu können ob Chloe sie zurückwies, aber als sie sich sicher sein konnte dass das nicht passieren würde, schloss sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen beiden und drückte ihre Lippen auf Chloes.

Chloe blieb der Atem im Halse stecken als sie Max‘ Lippen auf ihren spürte. Obwohl es nicht das erste Mal war dass sie sich beide küssten, fühlte sich der Kuss doch ganz anders an als zuvor.  Chloe legte ihre Arme um den Körper des kleinen zierlichen Mädchens und ohne ihre Lippen voneinander zu trennen hob sie sie rüber auf ihren Schoß. Max ließ sich von Chloe bewegen und wechselte in eine Position bei der sie rittlings auf Chloes Schoß saß. Chloes Hände ruhten sanft auf Max‘ Hüften während sie sich weiter küssten. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, in einem leidenschaftlichen und liebevollen Kuss. Der Kuss wandelte sich in ein Geknutsche das für gut 5 Minuten anhielt. Chloes rechte Hand rutschte unter Max‘ T-Shirt einfach nur um zu fühlen wie weich sich die Haut des kleineren Mädchens anfühlte. Max erschauerte leicht bei dem Gefühl von Chloes Hand auf ihrer Haut.

Max fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch Chloes Haare wodurch die Beanie des größeren Mädchens von dessen Kopf gestoßen wurde. Ihre Hände ruhten auf Chloes Nacken während sie sich weiter küssten. Nachdem es ihnen wie eine Stunde vorgekommen war, aber nur 5 Minuten gedauert hatte, unterbrachen die beiden Mädchen ihren Kuss und lehnten mit ihren Stirnen aneinander. Ihre Atmung war vom Knutschen etwas schwerfällig geworden.

„Wahnsinn…“ atmete Max aus, blieb mit ihrer Stirn an Chloes, ihr Gesicht war Rot davon wie leidenschaftlich ihre Knutscheinlage gerade gewesen war. Chloe lächelte bei Max‘ ersten Worten danach und biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. „Nun Caulfield…das trifft es…“, begann Chloe mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „... du stehst auf mich.“, endete Chloe und ließ ein kleines liebenswertes Lachen raus, worauf Max‘ ihr scherzhaft auf die Schulter schlug als sie sich auf ihrem Schoß aufsetzte.

„Du bist so ein Trottel.“, lachte Max während sie von Chloes Schoß zurück auf ihren Platz rutschte, ihr T-Shirt gerade zog und sich mit ihren Händen durch ihre Haare fuhr.

„Ich weiß, aber du liebst das!“, grinste Chloe als sie wieder den Truck startete und weg fuhr von der Stelle an der sie am Straßenrand gestanden hatten.

„Also macht uns das jetzt… zu einem ääähm … einem Dings jetzt?“, fragte Max nach ein paar Minuten und sah zu Chloe hinüber, welche bis jetzt kein Aufhebens darum machte sich ihre Beanie wieder auf den Kopf zu setzen. Max liebte Chloes Haare, auch wenn der Blauton begann ausgewaschen auszusehen.

„Wenn es das ist was du willst, dann ja…weil ich weiß, dass ich es will.“, gab Chloe zu und ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen in Richtung der süßen Brünetten die im Truck neben ihr saß. Max erwiderte mit einem Lächeln und nickte als sie sich sicher war, dass Chloe es auch sehen konnte. „Das würde ich gerne…“, sagte Max sanft und legte ihre Hand auf Chloes, welche auf der Gangschaltung lag.

**Eine Stunde später…**

 

Max hatte Chloe durch die Gegend von Seattle geführt in der ihr Elternhaus stand um sicher zu gehen dass sie dort auch heil ankamen. Als sie an dem ziemlich großen Vorstadthaus angekommen waren, viel Chloe geradezu die Kinnlade runter als sie sah wie groß das Haus tatsächlich war. _Kein Wunder das sie Arcadia Bay verlassen haben._ Dachte Chloe zu sich selbst.

„Verdammt…guck sich einer das Haus an… und das ist nur die Außenseite davon.“, brachte es Chloe fertig zu sagen, nachdem sie für gefühlte 10 Minuten das Haus angeglotzt hatte, auch wenn es nur ein paar Sekunden waren. Max stieg aus dem Truck, streckte sich noch einmal und zog sich ihre Jacke an. Es war schon ziemlich kalt, jetzt da es schon ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht war.

„Es ist nichts Besonderes.“, sagte Max mit einem leichten Schulterzucken und wünschte sich, dass sie jetzt ihre Kamera hätte, denn sie wollte unbedingt ein Foto von dem Blick auf Chloes Gesicht machen. Denn der war so hinreißend dass sie ihn mit einem Bild verewigen wollte. Der Gedanke an ihre Kamera brachte die traurige Erinnerung zurück in ihre Gedanken, dass all ihre Fotos verloren waren die sie geschossen hatte, besonders eines von ihr und Chloe.

Max lief die Stufen zur Eingangstür des Hauses hoch und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Säulen die einen Teil der Veranda hielten. Max legte eine Hand auf den Türgriff, aber hielt inne und sah sich um ob Chloe immer noch bei ihr war. Chloe ging die Stufen der Veranda hoch die zur Eingangstür führten und stellte sich hinter Max.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Max das größere Mädchen bevor sie sich nach vorn lehnte und einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Lippen des blauhaarigen Mädchens platzierte, als eine Art ihr zu versichern dass schon alles in Ordnung kommen wird. Chloe erwiderte den Kuss und ihre Nerven beruhigten sich etwas nachdem sie den Kuss von der Brünetten bekommen hatte. Sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf um Max zu zeigen dass sie bereit war.

Max drehte sich zurück zur Eingangstür, drehte den Türknopf und schob die weiße Eingangstür auf. „Mama? Papa?“, rief Max, worauf sie eine Antwort von einer viel tieferen, männlichen Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer erhielt. „Max?!“, rief Ryan als er vom Sofa aufsprang und Vanessa ihm in den Flur folgte.

Ryan gab Max gar keine Chance auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen als er sie buchstäblich von den Füßen riss und in einer engen liebevollen Umarmung einen Kuss auf der Wange seiner Tochter platzierte. „Ich bin so froh dass du zu Hause bist!“. Er setzte Max wieder zurück auf den Boden und ging aus dem Weg sodass Vanessa ihre Tochter ebenfalls umarmen konnte. Max hielt ihre Mutter für einige Sekunden ehe sie sich trennte und erst ihre Eltern und dann ihr Begleiterin ansah, welche lediglich auf der Türschwelle des Caulfieldhauses gestanden hatte und die Wiedervereinigung des Paares mit ihrer Tochter nicht stören wollte.

Max sah zu wie ihre Mutter die Erste war die auf das große blauhaarige Mädchen zuging und ihre Hände auf die Arme des Mädchens legte. „Schau wie sehr du dich verändert hast.“, sagte Vanessa, als Chloe wieder von ihren Füßen hoch sah und die langhaarige brünette Frau anschaute, welche definitiv eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit Max hatte. Chloe errötete bei Vanessas Bemerkung.

„Nur eine andere Haarfarbe, ein paar Tattoos und ein Wachstumssprung. Das ist alles was man braucht.“, erklärte Chloe lässig mit einem leichten Schulterzucken. Vanessa legte ihre Arme um das große blauhaarige Mädchen und gab ihr eine anerkennende Umarmung. Chloe erstarrte für eine Sekunde bevor sie die Umarmung annahm und die Frau ebenfalls drückte.

„Hey Kleine.“, sagte Ryan schließlich zur Begrüßung in Richtung Chloe, lief herüber und gab ihr eine flüchtige Umarmung.  
„Hey.“, antworte Chloe und sah nach oben zu dem größeren und ziemlich kräftig wirkendem Mann. Chloe blickte zu Max als würde sie sie fragte ob sie mit ihren Eltern versuchen könnte Konversation zu betreiben um die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr abzulenken.

„Wir sind ziemlich müde, ist es in Ordnung wenn wir einfach ins Bett gehen?“, sagte Max zu ihren Eltern welche sich ihr zuwandten und zustimmend nickten. Wohlwissend, dass die beiden Mädchen völlig erschöpft sein würden nach allem was sie durchgemacht haben.

„Unser Gästezimmer steht dir zur Verfügung Chloe wenn du möchtest, aber falls nicht haben wir vorsichtshalber eine Luftmatratze aufgepumpt und für dich in Max‘ Zimmer gepackt, sodass du bei ihr schlafen kannst.“, erklärte Vanessa und sah zu Max und Chloe welche beide in Richtung Treppe gegangen waren.

Chloe warf ihr ein leichtes müdes Lächeln zu und nickte Max‘ Eltern zu. „Danke, aber ich denke ich übernachte heute in Max‘ Zimmer. Ich denke ich möchte zu Zeit nicht alleine sein.“, erklärte Chloe und sah wieder zu Max während sie das sagte. Max konnte nicht anders als das größere Mädchen anzulächeln.

Vanessa sah zu ihrem Ehemann rüber als sie die Blicke entdeckt hatte die sich Chloe und Max  zugeworfen hatten, um zu überprüfen ob Ryan sie auch bemerkt hatte. „Okay Mädels, wir sehen euch beide morgen. Max, führe Chloe herum, dass sie auch weiß wo das Badezimmer ist.“, sagte Vanessa ihrer Tochter woraufhin Max mit dem Kopf nickte bevor sie Chloe die Treppe hoch und aus dem Blickfeld ihrer Eltern führte.

„War doch nicht so unheimlich, oder?“, fragte Max leise als sie Chloe zu ihrem Zimmer führte und in einer fließenden Bewegung die Tür öffnete. Max ließ Chloe den Vortritt ehe sie ihr folgte und die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss.

Chloe sah sich in dem makellosen Raum um und nahm die Habseligkeiten ihrer Begleiterin in Augenschein. Das Doppelbett befand sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand mit zwei Nachttischen an den jeweiligen Seiten und sah unglaublich bequem aus. Sie untersuchte mit ihren Augen den Rest des Raums und fand einen Schreibtisch neben dem großen Fenster auf der rechten Seite. Ein Bücherregal fand sie noch auf der anderen Seite des Raums, gefüllt mit verschiedensten Arten von Büchern.

Chloe bemerkte dass all die Poster und das Zeug welches einst Max‘ Zimmer in Arcadia Bay füllten  hier immer noch existierten, überall im Raum verteilt brachten sie die blauhaarige Teenagerin zum Lachen bei all der Nostalgie die sie fühlte. „Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, was Maxi-Pad?“, stichelte Chloe und machte eine Geste in Richtung des kleinen und ziemlich alt aussehenden Teddybärs der in der Mitte des Bettes  an die Kissen gelehnt saß.

Max wurde rot als sie hinüber lief, den alten Teddy griff und ihn in eine Ecke des Raums werfen wollte. Chloe griff aber sachte nach ihrem Arm um sie davon abzuhalten ihn zu werfen. „Ich finde es wirklich süß dass du ihn immer noch hast. Ich bin froh darüber, weil ich ihn dir zu deinem 10. Geburtstag von meinem Taschengeld gekauft habe.“, sagte Chloe als sie etwas näher an Max herantrat und ihre Arme um das kleinere Mädchen legte bevor sie sich nach vorne lehnte und zärtlich ihre Lippen auf die von Max drückte, sie sanft und liebevoll küssend.

Max erwiderte den Kuss, legte die Arme um die Schultern des größeren Mädchens, den Teddy  hielt sie weiterhin locker in ihrer Hand. Max ging auf in dem Kuss und presste ihren Körper enger an das hübsche Mädchen welche sie festhielt.

Langsam begann Chloe Max in Richtung Bett zu bewegen, alles ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und als Max‘ Beine gegen die Ecke des Bettes stießen, brachen die beiden Mädchen auf dem Bett zusammen. Den Kuss nur für ein paar Sekunden unterbrechend, sodass Chloe ihre Beine auf die Seiten von Max‘ Hüfte bringen konnte.

Max schaute zu Chloe auf, jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtend. Chloe lehnte sich nach unten zu Max‘ Gesicht und begann erneut sie zärtlich zu küssen. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben dass das wirklich passierte. Das Mädchen welche sie immer als ihre beste Freundin kannte war nun das Mädchen mit dem sie rummachte auf eben dessen Bett. Der Kuss begann sich ein wenig mehr aufzuheizen als sie weitermachten, aber Chloe stoppte sich selbst, dass sie nicht zu früh zu weit gingen.

Max öffnete ihre Augen als Chloe ihre Lippen von ihre wegnahm und sah zu ihr hoch, etwas benommen davon wie intensiv ihre Knutscherei geworden ist.

„Sollten wir uns fürs Bett fertig machen?“, fragte Chloe und streifte sich einige ihrer Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte ganz vergessen das sie ihre Beanie nicht mehr trug, aber erinnerte sich dass sie sie wohl im Truck liegen gelassen haben musste, nach dem Max sie ihr vom Kopf gestoßen hatte, als sie vorhin rumgemacht hatten. Max nickte mit dem Kopf und sah Chloe zu, als sie von ihr runter kletterte und aufstand.

„Ehm…Ich hab keine Pyjamas…“,  erklärte Chloe als sie Max ansah und sich fragte ob Max überhaupt irgendwas haben würde was ihr passen könnte, da sie ja etwas größer als Max war. Chloe schlüpfte aus ihren Stiefeln und platzierte sie am Ende des Bettes ehe sie Max dabei zusah wie sie sich auf den Weg zur Kommode machte.

„Der passt dir vielleicht.“, schlug Max vor als sie Chloe ein Paar Shorts und ein dünnes T-Shirt in schlichtem Weis gab. Chloe nickte und nahm die Kleidung von Max entgegen. Ohne zu Zögern zog sie ihr Tanktop nach oben und über ihren Kopf, warf es auf den Boden neben ihr Stiefel, öffnete mit einer Hand ihren BH und glitt mit ihren Armen aus den Trägern um ihn auch auf den Boden, neben ihr Tanktop, fallen zu lassen.

Max hatte sich umgedreht als Chloe damit angefangen hatte und als sie sich jetzt wieder, mit ihrem eigenen Pyjama in der Hand, umdrehte wurde ihr Gesicht knallrot als sie bemerkte das Chloe praktisch oben ohne vor ihre stand. „Ich ähm…sorry…“, sagte Max und war dabei ihren Kopf wegzudrehen als Chloe lachte.

„Max, es ist nicht so, dass ich etwas hätte was du nicht hast. Es sind doch nur Titten…“, sagte Chloe mit einem unbeschwerten Ton in ihrer Stimme, dann zog sie sich das weiße T-Shirt über ihren Kopf, steckte ihre Arme hindurch und zog es über ihren Oberkörper.

Max war immer noch rot, aber sie drehte sich nicht mehr weg. Sie zog sich ihre eigenen Schuhe aus und stellte sie an die Ecke des Bettes an der Chloe ihre hatte, bevor sie sich ihr eigenes T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Max hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht gerade die größte Oberweite der Welt und ebenso wenig Chloe, aber Max war trotzdem verlegen, weil ihre ein klein wenig kleiner war als Chloes. Sie griff nach hinten und öffnete ihren BH und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen ehe sie nach ihren Pyjama Oberteil griff.

Chloe konnte sich das freche Grinsen nicht verkneifen dass auf ihrem Gesicht erschien als sie Max nun oben ohne vor sich stehen sah. Dabei bemerkte sie wie schön Max‘ Körper war, auch wenn nur ihr Oberkörper nackt war. Ihr Grinsen wandelte sich in ein Lächeln während sie der kleinen Teenagerin weiter zusah.

„Du bist schön, weißt du das?“, platzte es aus Chloe, auch wenn es kaum lauter als ein Murmeln war. Max hörte die Worte des größeren Mädchens, konnte aber nicht das glühende Rot stoppen das sich wieder auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte. Verlegen sah sie nach unten zu ihren Füßen und fummelte am Saum ihres Pyjamaoberteils herum bei dem Versuch es anzuziehen. „Danke du…nicht…ähm…nicht jedoch so hübsch wie du.“, gestand Max was dazu führte, dass das blauhaarige Mädchen schlagartig errötete. Niemand hatte sie bis jetzt hübsch genannt.

„Danke, Max.“, sagte Chloe darauf sanft, zog ihre Jeans und Unterhosen aus ehe sie sich flink die Shorts anzog die Max ihr gegeben hatte. Sie zog sich normalerweise nicht so schnell an, aber jetzt war sie verlegen und hatte keine Ahnung warum. Max tat das gleiche, zog sich ihre Jeans und Unterhose aus und die Pyjamahose an. Sie sammelte ihre und Chloes Sachen ein und packte sie in den Weidenkorb der in einer Ecke des Raums stand.

Chloe sah schließlich auf die Luftmatratze die Max‘ Eltern für sie links neben Max‘ Bett auf den Boden gelegt hatten. „Muss ich darauf schlafen?“, fragte sie und zeigte auf die säuberlich hergerichtete Luftmatratze. Max musste lachen und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Natürlich musst du nicht, du kannst bei mir pennen.“, erwiderte Max, begab sich zu ihrem Bett und schob die Bettdecke beiseite.

Max kletterte in das Bett und deckte sich zu. Chloe tat es ihr gleich und kletterte auf der anderen Seite in das Bett und schlüpfte neben Max unter die Bettdecke. „Verdammt, dein Bett ist soooo bequem.“, sagte Chloe mit einem befriedigten Ton in ihrer Stimme. Max grinste bei der Aussage und entschied, dass es nicht wehtun würde sich für die Nacht an die Teenagerin zu kuscheln.

Chloe legte ihren linken Arm um Max als die kleinere Teenagerin ihren Kopf an ihre Schulter schmiegte und leise gähnte was sie umgekehrt ebenfalls gähnen ließ.

„Wir werden morgen die Nachrichten kontrollieren und sehen ob sich irgendwas geändert hat in Arcadia Bay.“, sagte Max leise bevor sie ihre Augen sich schließen ließ. Chloe seufzte und nickte mit dem Kopf und über den Stoff von Max‘ T-Shirt streichelte sie in kleinen Kreisen über Max‘ Rücken.

„Gute Nacht Chloe, ich liebe dich.“, murmelte Max schläfrig gegen die Schulter des anderen Mädchens.

„Gute Nacht Max, ich liebe dich auch…“, gab Chloe zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Beide Mädchen schliefen ein, aber würde eine von ihnen überhaupt richtig schlafen können? Sie hofften es zumindest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung mrncarr04:  
> Das sind also die Mädchen in Seattle und es scheint als hätten sie sich eingelebt, aber ich werde etwas Drama im nächsten Kapitel hinzufügen.


	4. Der nächste Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung mrncarr04: 
> 
> Alles klar Leute, ich werde hier über das Kapitel nicht ins Detail gehen. Hier ist es also und ich hoffe ihr mögt es!

Chloe wurde von verängstigtem Gemurmel und Gewimmer aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Die Blauhaarige hob leicht ihren Kopf, ihre Augen brauchten eine Weile um die Umgebung zu fokussieren. Als sie es erst geschafft hatte klar zu sehen, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit an die wimmernde Gestalt die sich vor kurzem noch an sie gekuschelt hatte. Max musste irgendeinen bösen Traum haben, denn der ängstliche Blick in ihrem Gesicht war genug um Chloe das Herz schwer werden zu lassen.

Chloe griff herüber und zog die zierliche Brünette in ihre Arme, hüllte sie sanft und liebevoll mit ihren Armen ein und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber Max schien das nicht zu merken.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_Max war in der Dunkelkammer aufgewacht, die Arme an einen grauenhaft harten Stuhl gefesselt, nur mit ihrem T-Shirt und ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet. Mark Jefferson war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, mit einer Nadel in der Hand und dem bösesten Lächeln im Gesicht das Max jemals bei ihm gesehen hat. "Du bist...die Gewinnerin Max. Ich habe dich gewählt...dein Portrait." zischte Jefferson praktisch in einer bösartigen, sadistischen und schmierigen Stimme._

_"Fick dich.", spuckte Max und versuchte nicht zu zeigen wie verängstigt sie gerade tatsächlich war. Sie zog an den Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken, welche ihre Arme auf diesem fürchterlich unbequemen Stuhl hielten._

_"Du versuchst es zu sehr. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast...", fuhr Jefferson fort. "Ihr habt alle den gleichen rehäugigen Blick wenn ihr hier aufwacht...", erklärte er und gestikulierte mit seiner Hand in der Gegend rum während er sprach, „...ersetzt durch Furcht wenn ihr realisiert was geschehen wird."._

_Max' Gesichtszüge änderten sich zu einem Blick der Angst als sie Jeffersons Worte hörte. "Mr. Jefferson, warum tun sie das?", flehte sie, ihre Stimme zerbrach leicht während sie sprach. Sie versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, die drohten aus ihren glasigen Augen herunterzufallen, immer noch high von dem was Jefferson ihr injiziert hatte._

____________________________________________________________________________

Chloe konnte den finsteren Blick nicht aufhalten der sich in ihrem Gesicht breit machte, als sie die Worte des Mädchens hörte welches in ihren Armen schlief. "Mr. Jefferson, warum tun sie das?", wimmerte Max im Schlaf, zappelnd als ob sie immer noch gefesselt war. Chloe wusste nicht komplett was Max geschehen war, sie hatte nie alles erfahren was Mr. Jefferson all den Mädchen angetan hatte. Außer das Nathan Prescott mit ihm gemeinsame Sache gemacht hatte und sie wusste, dass das schon schlimm genug war.  
"Max?", sagte Chloe als sie das kleine Mädchen rüttelte, in dem Versuch sie aufzuwecken aus welchem Albtraum auch immer.

___________________________________________________________________________

_"Oh, Max...ich bin so froh, dass du das fragst.“. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schimmerte auf Jeffersons bärtigem Gesicht. "Einfach gesagt, ich bin besessen von der Idee den Moment einzufangen in dem sich Unschuld zu Verdorbenheit entwickelt." erklärte Jefferson und  ging vor Max auf ein Knie herunter, welche weiterhin gegen ihre Fesseln kämpfte._

_"Dieser Übergang von schwarz zu weiß zu grau ... und darüber hinaus.", fuhr Jefferson fort, stolz auf sich selbst, als er dadurch einen Strom von Tränen bei der gefesselten kleinen Brünetten hervorgerufen wurde._

_"Die meisten Models sind zynisch. Sie verlieren ihre Naivität.", fuhr Jefferson fort und gestikulierte mit seinen Händen während er sprach. "Wie auch immer, einige Schüler in Blackwell tragen ihre Hoffnung und ihren Optimismus mit sich wie ...  eine Aura. Und diese wenigen Glücklichen werden meine Modelle ... meine Projekte.", schloss Jefferson, als er auf all die Mädchen von Blackwell verwies die seine Ziele geworden waren. Max war eine von ihnen._

_Max hatte Jefferson die ganze Zeit angesehen während er gesprochen hatte, aber als er bei diesem letzten Satz angekommen  war konnte sie sich nicht mehr dazu bringen das abscheuliche menschliche Wesen anzusehen welches sich vor ihr präsentierte. Sie senkte ihren Kopf,  Tränen rannen dabei weiterhin ihr Gesicht hinunter, ehe sie wieder zu ihm nach oben sah als er sich von seinem Knie wieder in den Stand erhob._

_"Ja, sie sind ein Psychopath.", spuckte Max die Worte regelrecht als ob sie Gift waren. "Aber das ist ihre letzte Session.", endete Max und starrte hoch zu dem elegant gekleideten, bedrohlichen Mann vor ihr._

_"Au contraire, Max. Ich bin so vernünftig gewesen, dass niemand weiß was gerade mit dir passiert.", widersprach Jefferson dem was Max gerade gesagt hatte und gestikulierte immer noch mit seinen Händen während er sprach. "Und lass mich gar nicht von deiner toten Partnerin anfangen...", sagte er mit einer kleinen Pause bevor er fortfuhr.“Ich hatte genug von diesen faux-punk Schlampen während meiner Zeit in Seattle.“_

_Max sah den Mann an mit nichts als Verachtung in ihrem Gesicht. "Sie haben Chloe getötet! Sie haben meine beste Freundin ermordet.", knurrte Max dem bärtigen bösartigen Mann vor ihr entgegen._

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Sie haben Chloe getötet! Sie haben meine beste Freundin ermordet.", rief Max im Schlaf, was Chloes Herz bei diesen Worten einen Satz machen ließ. Sie wurde noch einmal während dieser Woche in Arcadia Bay ermordet? Jefferson hatte sie umgebracht? War das wahr oder war es nur ein Albtraum den Max gerade zum ersten Mal erlebte.

"MAX?!", rief Chloe schließlich und schüttelte Max erneut, aber dieses Mal reagierte das kurzhaarige Mädchen das neben ihr  im Bett lag. Max schreckte hoch und saß Kerzengerade im Bett und krallte sich an ihre Handgelenke und Knöchel als ob sie versuchte ihre Fesseln zu lösen. "Nein...bitte lass mich gehen?!" wimmerte Max gerade als sie Chloes Arme von hinter herum um sich spürte, wie sie sie gegen ihren Körper drückten und in einer tröstenden Umarmung hielten.

"Max shhh ... ich bin hier, ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Ich verspreche es. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen.", flüsterte Chloe in das Ohr des kleineren Mädchens, während sie sie fest an sich drückte und einige von Max' Haaren aus ihrem Gesicht schob. Chloe seufzte als sie Max schluchzen hörte und da sie nun komplett wach war und sich nicht an ihre Handgelenke und Knöchel krallte.

Max drehte sich um, vergrub ihren Kopf in Chloes Brust und schluchzte in ihre Partnerin. "Er hat dich getötet ... Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten ... aber dann habe ich die Zeit zurückgedreht ... und nun bin ich hier, bitte sag mir ob du echt bist! Bitte?!", wimmerte Max in Chloes Brust und versuchte ihre Tränen aufzuhalten.

"Max, ich bin hier, ich bin real. Sieh her!", sagte Chloe in dem Versuch das kleinere Mädchen zu beruhigen. Sie hob Max' Kopf von ihrer Brust, sodass die kleine Brünette sie ansah, ehe sie sich nach unten lehnte und einen sanften liebevollen Kuss auf Max Lippen drückte. Max liefen zwar immer noch einige Tränen ihre leicht geröteten Wangen hinunter, aber die Tränen versiegten als sich immer weiter zärtlich küssten. Max legte schließlich hastig ihre Hand auf Chloes Gesicht als ob sie überprüfen wollte ob sie wirklich real ist.

Als sie sich von ihrem Kuss trennten, lehnten sie ihre Stirnen gegeneinander, ließen ihre Augen geschlossen, aber blieben so dicht beieinander wie möglich. Max änderte ihre Sitzposition und bewegte sich etwas näher an Chloe heran und saß nun praktisch rittlings auf Chloes Beinen.

"Versprich mir, dass du nirgendwo hingehen wirst?! Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren.", wimmerte Max, sie war immer noch leicht angespannt. Sie begann sich ein wenig zu entspannen als Chloe mit ihren Fingerspitzen sanft in Kreisen über Max' Rücken fuhr. "Ich verspreche dir, Max, dass ich nicht plane dich sobald zu verlassen.", beruhigte Chloe die verängstigte Teenagerin, weiterhin kleine Kreise auf ihrem Rücken ziehend.

Max legte sich hin, sodass sie jetzt zur Hälfte auf Chloe lag und sich eng an sie schmiegen konnte, während Chloe ihren Arm um Max schlang um sicherzustellen dass sie sie  dicht bei sich behielt. Sie lagen für gut 15 Minuten still zusammen bevor Chloe das Wort ergriff.

"Ich weiß, dass er mich umgebracht hat, aber wann?", fragte Chloe wobei sie an die Decke sah. Max verspannte etwas bei der Frage, nicht erwartend dass die blauhaarige Teenagerin neben ihr so etwas fragen würde. Max veränderte ihre Position, stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und sah Chloe ins Gesicht. Sie legte ihre Hand zärtlich auf Chloes Gesicht und rieb mit ihrem Daumen sanft über die Wange des hübschen Mädchens.

"Als wir Rachels Körper gefunden haben ... aber ich hab es in Ordnung gebracht ... du bist hier.", versicherte Max, als Chloe ihren Blick hinunter wandte zu ihrer... Sekunde! Was war Max für sie? Ihre Freundin? Liebhaberin? Partnerin? Begleiterin? Wie ordneten sie sich einander ein? Max bemerkte den Blick auf Chloes Gesicht und neigte fragend ihren Kopf. "Weshalb dieser Blick?", wollte Max wissen, und platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Chloes Wange.

"Was sind wir?", begann Chloe und sah Max direkt an. Sie war an diese ganze Romantiksache nicht gewöhnt. Gelegentliche Liebeleien als sie 16 war ja, aber das war es auch. Sie hatte niemals solche Gefühle für jemanden gehabt wie sie sie für Max empfand, nicht einmal für Rachel.

"Menschen?", neckte Max sie, aber bemerkte den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck von Chloe und änderte ihren stichelnden Blick in einen ernsthafteren. "Sorry ... was meinst du?", fragte Max, setzte sich auf und sah auf das blauhaarige Mädchen hinunter die neben ihr lag.

"Ich meine... was sind wir jetzt? Wir müssen mehr als nur beste Freundinnen sein und ich würde nicht direkt sagen das wir Fickfreunde sind da wir ja nie ...", sprach Chloe, aber verstummte am Ende als die den Blick in Max' Gesicht bemerkte. _Verdammt Chloe, pass verdammt nochmal auf was du sagst!_ Sie ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken und wünschte sich, dass sie manchmal die mit der Rückspulkraft wäre.

"Ähm ... Ich weiß nicht...", stotterte Max als sie auf ihren Schoß runter sah und ihre Daumen umeinander drehte. Max mochte den Ausdruck nicht den Chloe gerade benutzt hatte. Ihr war klar das Chloe wohl keine Jungfrau mehr sein würde. Max seufzte und wurde etwas frustriert, weil sie so unerfahren mit all dem war.

"Max, es tut mir Leid. Ich meinte nicht ...", begann Chloe sich zu entschuldigen, aber Max schüttelte ihren Kopf um sie davon abzuhalten. "Nein, nein ist schon gut.", warf Max ein und sah das atemberaubende Mädchen neben ihr an. Max seufzte und stand aus dem Bett auf, streckte sich etwas und ging auf die Zimmertür zu.

"Wohin gehst du?", fragte Chloe hastig als sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen stützte mit einem missbilligenden Blick. Max drehte sich um und sah zu der Teenagerin die in ihrem Bett lag. "Badezimmer...?", erwiderte Max, als ob sie um Erlaubnis bitten würde ins Bad gehen zu dürfen. Chloe ließ ein kleines Lächeln aufblitzen und nickte mit dem Kopf ehe sie sich zurück auf das Bett warf.

Max nickte ebenfalls und öffnete geräuschlos ihre Zimmertür um sich leise ins Bad zu begeben. Sie seufzte kurz als sie die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss und zum Waschbecken rüber ging. Sie warf sich selbst einen flüchtigen Blick im Spiegel zu, fing etwas Wasser mit ihren Händen auf und warf es sich ins Gesicht.

Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob erschreckte sie sich fast zu Tode als sie Mark Jefferson hinter sich stehen sah, der mit einem finsteren Grinsen eine Spritze in der Hand hielt, aber als sie sich umdrehte war er verschwunden. "Verdammt Max ... lass das. Er ist weg. Er kann niemanden mehr verletzen.", murmelte Max zu sich selbst. Tatsächlich war sie aber nicht sicher ob Mark Jefferson ins Gefängnis gebracht wurde oder der Sturm in Arcadia Bay ihn umgebracht hatte. Sie hatte ihn in verschiedenen Zeitlinien sterben sehen, sie hoffte einfach dass es auch in dieser so war.

Max seufzte und beschloss sich zu erleichtern bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer machte. Sie öffnete die Tür ihres Zimmers, schlüpfte leise hindurch und schloss sie hinter sich. Sie sah in Richtung Bett als sie hörte wie langsam und gleichmäßig Chloes Atmung war und lächelte als sie feststellte, dass Chloe tief und fest schlief.

Max ging hinüber und glitt neben Chloe unter die Bettdecke. Sie spürte wie Chloe sich leicht bewegte und im Schlaf ein niedliches kleines Wimmern von sich gab was Max' Herz zum Schmelzen brachte, weil sie es so süß fand. Sie beugte sich über sie und gab Chloe einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt die Teenagerin aufzuwecken, aber das war es was der Kuss erreichte.

"Gut gepinkelt?", murmelte Chloe schläfrig ohne sich darum zu sorgen was sie gerade sagte, da sie ja noch halb schlief. Max kicherte kurz, seufzte und schmiegte sich wieder an Chloe. "So gut wie man nur pinkeln gehen kann.", antwortete Max während sie ihren Kopf auf der Schulter der blauhaarigen Teenagerin ablegte ohne in Erwägung zu ziehen ihre Jefferson-Halluzination im Badezimmer zu erwähnen. Obwohl Chloe noch nicht geduscht hatte seit sie in Seattle waren, rochen ihre Haare immer noch nach dem Kokusnussschampoo welches sie offensichtlich zu Hause benutzt hatte. Der Geruch war auf jeden Fall beruhigend.

"Willst du meine ... ähm ... meine feste Freundin sein?", murmelte Max nervös und blieb dicht bei dem Mädchen neben ihr. Chloe hob leicht ihre Augenbraue als sie ihr Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete und zu der Gestalt sah, die sich an sie kuschelte. Sie streckte ihren Kopf nach unten und platzierte einen Kuss auf dem Kopf der Brünetten.

"Sicher, feste Freundinnen.", schloss Chloe mit einem Lächeln, aber unfähig das Gähnen zu unterdrücken das aus ihrem Mund kam. Max konnte ebenfalls nicht das Lächeln aufhalten das sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, als sie seufzte und sich auf Chloe niederließ. Letztendlich schliefen beide Mädchen wieder ein.

 

 

**Der nächste Morgen**

 

Max wurde wach als sie die Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht spürte. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen wegen des hellen Sonnenlichtes, ehe sie sich streckte und hinsetzte. Ihre Haare waren zwar nicht gerade perfekt nach dem Schlafen, aber sie fuhr mit der Hand kurz durch ihre Frisur und sah sich im Zimmer um wobei sie bemerkte das Chloe nicht mehr neben ihr im Bett lag. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte etwas. Sie wunderte sich wo die blauhaarige Teenagerin wohl hingegangen war. „Chloe?“, rief Max, stand vom Bett auf und versuchte nicht in Panik zu geraten.

Genau in diesem Moment schwang ihre Zimmertür auf und das größere Mädchen betrat ihr  Zimmer. Ihre waren Haare waren nass und ihr Körper in ein großes weiches Badehandtuch gewickelt, welches Max‘ Eltern im Badezimmer bereit gelegt hatten. Max hob ihre Augenbrauen als sie die immer noch leicht nasse Teenagerin erblickte die inzwischen vor ihr stand.

„Dusche?“, fragte Max worauf sie ein Nicken von Chloe als Antwort erhielt. Max lächelte und sah dem Mädchen zu wie sie zu dem an der Wand hängenden Spiegel ging um sich selbst zu betrachten. „Ich habe deiner Mutter unsere dreckigen Sachen von letzter Nacht gegeben. Sie hatte danach gefragt als ich zur Dusche ging.“, erklärte Chloe als sie nach der Haarbürste griff die auf Max Schreibtisch lag und begann damit durch ihr nasses Haar zu bürsten.

„Okay, es sollte nicht lange dauern bis sie wieder sauber und trocken sind.“. Max nickte als sie zu ihrer Kommode ging und sie durchsuchte um etwas für sich zu finden, was sie heute anziehen könnte. „Hast du einen Föhn?“, fragte Chloe, legte die Haarbürste zurück auf den Tisch und hielt ihr Handtuch fest.

Max nickte und griff in ihre Schubladenkommode, holte den Föhn heraus und übergab ihn dem größeren Mädchen. Chloe nahm ihn entgegen und steckte ihn in eine der Steckdosen. Sie sicherte ihr Handtuch um ihren Brustkorb und ging sicher, dass alles bedeckt war ehe sie anfing ihre Haare zu trocknen.

Max sah dem Mädchen für einige Sekunden zu und biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Lippe bevor sie schließlich den Blick, von der hübschen Figur vor ihr, abwendete. Sie wollte nicht wegsehen, aber sie musste sich selbst ein paar Sachen zusammensuchen. Sie griff ein einfarbiges rotes T-Shirt aus einer ihrer Kommoden ehe sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank ging und ein Paar blaue Skinny-Jeans vom Kleiderbügel zog.

„Ich werde duschen gehen. Mach ruhig Musik an oder sowas.“, bot Max an als sie auf den CD-Player zeigte, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch neben ihrem Laptop stand. Chloe lächelte und nickte mit dem Kopf als sie den Haartrockner wieder hinlegte. Ihre Haare brauchten nie lange um trocken zu werden, weil sie nicht besonders lang waren. Sie ging zu Max rüber und gab ihr nur einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, um die Brünette nicht abzulenken.

Max grinste bei dem Kuss auf ihrer Wange, machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer, ließ ihre Sachen aber auf ihrem Bett. Im Badezimmer angekommen zog sie sich ihren Pyjama aus und drehte die Dusche auf. Sie stellte sich unter den heißen Wasserstrahl, ließ ihn ihren Körper hinunterlaufen. Sie neigte ihren Kopf unter das Wasser und durchtränkte ihre Haare  wodurch sie sich an ihr Gesicht schmiegten. Max goss etwas Shampoo in ihre Hand und massierte es in ihre Haare ein ehe sie es wieder ausspülte. Sie wusch ihren Körper mit dem Erdbeer-Duschgel welches ihre Eltern offensichtlich für sie dagelassen hatten und fragte sich ob Chloe es ebenfalls benutzt hatte oder ob sie das Duschgel ihres Vaters genommen hatte.

Max beendete ihre Dusche und trat heraus, wickelte sich in eines der weichen Badehandtücher ein und ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Als sie den Raum betrat, hörte sie die Musik die Chloe gewählt hatte. Es war ihre Fall Out Boy Album das Chloe aufgelegt hatte, offensichtlich die einzige ihrer CDs welche Chloes Musikgeschmack entsprach. Max sah zum Bett rüber und hob die Augenbraue als sie Chloe auf dem Bett liegend entdeckte. Ein Bein  war aufgestellt, während das Andere flach daneben lag und den Blick an die Decke gerichtet, war sie immer noch mit nichts als einem Handtuch bekleidet.

Max räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mädchens zu bekommen, woraufhin Chloe sich aufrecht hinsetzte und die Brünette ansah. Sie grinste, weil sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass Max so wie sie nur in einem Handtuch herumlaufen würde. Sie Pfiff bewundernd und grinste, da sie das kleinere Mädchen dazu gebracht hatte rot zu werden.

„Auf jeden Fall ein Trottel…“, erwiderte Max, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, auf Chloes Pfiff. Sie ging zum Spiegel rüber, nahm sich den Föhn und die Haarbürste und trocknete sich zügig ihre Haare ehe sie sie bürstete bis sie wieder sauber und ordentlich waren.

„Dein Trottel.“, murmelte Chloe nachdem Max den Föhn ausgeschaltet hatte, woraufhin Max lächelte und ihren Kopf zu ihr umdrehte. „Immer.“, endete Max, ging zu ihren Kommoden und nahm sich aus einer davon ihre Unterwäsche. Max entschied, dass heute der Tag für Shorts war anstelle der üblichen mädchenhaften Höschen.

Just in dem Moment als Max sich das Handtuch aus- und die Shorts anziehen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Max, Liebes?“, hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Ich habe hier Chloes Sachen und Frühstück ist auch gleich fertig. Pancakes und Bacon, klingt das gut?". Max ging zu zur Tür öffnete sie einen kleinen Spalt weit.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und nahm die ordentlich gefaltete Kleidung, von ihrer Mutter entgegen. „Ja, Mama danke. Wir kommen runter sobald wir angezogen sind.“, erklärte Max, worauf ihre Mutter nickte und die Treppen wieder hinunter ging.

Max schloss ihre Zimmertür wieder. Chloe war inzwischen aus dem Bett aufgestanden und kam zu Max rüber gelaufen um ihre Sachen entgegen zu nehmen. Als Max sich allerdings von der Tür wegdrehte lockerte sich ihr Handtuch und sie schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig es festzuhalten. Chloe griff nach ihren Sachen gerade als Max‘ Handtuch herunterfiel, worauf sie das Grinsen unmöglich unterdrücken konnte, welches sich in ihrem Gesicht formte.

Max errötete und bückte sich um ihr Handtuch vom Fußboden wieder aufzuheben, in dem Bewusstsein dass es jetzt wahrscheinlich sinnlos war zu versuchen sich wieder zu verhüllen, weil Chloe ja jetzt eh alles gesehen hatte. Chloe legte ihre Kleidung auf dem Schreibtisch ab bevor sie sich zu Max umdrehte, nach ihrem nackten Körper griff und sie näher an sich heranzog. „Das Handtuch brauchst du jetzt mich mehr ...“, murmelte Chloe als sie die Teenagerin an sich drückte, sich nach vorn lehnte und ihre Lippen auf Max‘ drückte.

Max zerschmolz in diesem Kuss, drückte ihren Körper sachte gegen Chloes und ohne darüber nachzudenken während sie sich küssten, zog Max gemächlich Chloes Handtuch von ihrem Körper und ließ es auf den Boden gleiten. Als Chloe ihren nun ebenfalls nackten Körper gegen den von Max drückte, blieb der kleineren Teenagerin der Atem im Hals stecken. Sie brummte sanft in diesen Kuss bei dem Gefühl von Chloes Haut auf ihrer eigenen. Beide standen mit den Armen um den nackten Körper der jeweils anderen und küssten sich für einige Minuten ehe Chloe den Kuss beendete und in Max‘ Augen hinunter sah.

„Gar nicht so übel, was?“, fragte Chloe und bezog sich darauf dass sie sich beide komplett nackt gegenüberstanden und sich in den Armen lagen. Max errötete, nickte mit dem Kopf und lehnte sich nach oben um noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Chloes Lippen zu platzieren.

„Lass uns anziehen. Ich bin am verhungern.“, sagte Choe als sie voneinander abließen und begann sich anzuziehen. „Gute Idee und ich werde die Nachrichten nach Neuigkeiten über Arcadia Bay durchsuchen.“, entschied Max, zog sich den Rest ihrer Kleidung an und griff nach ihrem Telefon um das zu tun was sie angekündigt hatte.

Während Chloe sich zu Ende anzog saß Max auf der Ecke des Bettes und blätterte durch ihr Telefon um zu sehen ob sie irgendetwas über Arcadia Bay finden konnte.

Sie blätterte durch die Meldungen. Die Zeitungen hatten entschieden über den „ **ARCADIA BAY MONSTERSTURM** “ zu schreiben, wie die Überschriften alle lauteten. Sie seufzte, aber wurde aufmerksam als sie einen Abschnitt entdeckte mit dem Titel „Überlebende“. Sie blätterte durch die Namen und erkannte viele wieder, aber auch einige die sie noch nie gehört hatte. Die Namen die sie las enthielten „Kate Marsh, Warren Graham, Victoria Chase“. Sie blätterte immer tiefer und betete, dass sie Joyce‘ Namen auf der selben Liste finden würde.

Max las sich durch was zu den einzelnen Überlebenden und deren Verletzungen gesagt wurde und dann erblickte sie schließlich den Namen Joyce Price, stoppte und sah genau hin um zu lesen was dort stand.

„Chloe, sie lebt!“. Max sprang vom Bett auf, brachte ihr Telefon zu Chloe und gab es ihr damit sie lesen konnte was auf dem Bildschirm stand. Die blauhaarige Teenagerin nahm das Telefon ihrer Freundin und überflog dass was der Textkasten darüber sagte, was die Überlebenden berichteten.

_Joyce Price wurde gestern spät in der Nacht in den Trümmern ihres eigenen Hauses gefunden. Sie rief den Namen ‚Chloe‘. Als das Rettungsteam es geschafft hatte Joyce zu bergen, sagte sie dass sie aus den Trümmern des Two Whales Diners, gleich nachdem der Sturm sich gelegt hatte, mit einem jungen Mann namens Warren Graham entkommen konnte. Sie erklärten, dass ein Mr. Frank Bowers noch im Diner war, unfähig herauszukommen auf Grund der Verletzungen die er bereits hatte; leider hat es Mr. Frank Bowers nicht geschafft. Joyce fleht jeden an ihr Bescheid zu sagen der ihre Tochter gesehen hat; sie möchte nur wissen ob es ihr gut geht._

Chloes Augen füllten sich mit Tränen als sie den kleinen Teil in dem Artikel las der besagte, dass ihre Mutter sie suchte und nur wissen wollte ob es ihr gut ginge. Sie griff nach oben und wischte sich schnell die Träne weg die aus ihrem Auge entkommen war. Chloe war nie jemand gewesen der wirklich Emotionen zeigte, besonders heutzutage und besonders nicht gegenüber ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Stiefvater.

„Verdammt Max, mein Telefon hat gestern den Geist aufgegeben. Sie könnte gestern versucht haben mich anzurufen.“, erklärte Chloe und sah sich um, um ihr Telefon zu finden. „Hast du ein Ladekabel das in dieses große Stück Kacke passt?“, fragte sie und hielt ein altes, gerissenes und zerkratztes HTC-Handy hoch. Max runzelte für eine Sekunde die Stirn ehe sie sich daran erinnerte dass ihr Vater das gleiche Telefon hatte. „Mein Vater vielleicht.“, vermutete sie schließlich und nickte sachte mit dem Kopf.

„Komm schon, wir finden es raus.“, bestärkte Max und hielt Chloe ihre Hand hin. Chloe sah zu der Hand des Mädchens und ließ ein kurzes aber trauriges Lächeln aufblitzen ehe sie danach griff und ihre Finger mit Max‘ verhakte. Sie gingen beide zur Tür des Raumes bevor sie schließlich, weiter Händchen haltend, die Treppe hinunter gingen. Max nahm an, dass ihre Eltern im Esszimmer sitzen würden und darauf warteten frühstücken zu können, sodass sie ihre Hände kurz vor Erreichen des Esszimmers lösen könnten.

Als sie den Fuß der Treppe erreichten, bogen sie ab und gingen den Flur hinunter zum Esszimmer wobei sie ihre Hände wieder voneinander trennten. In diesem Moment hörte Max ihren Vater hinter sich und Chloe, wie er sich räusperte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Max erschrak sich fast zu Tode bei dem rauen Geräusch das ihr Vater gemacht hatte und drehte sich um.

„Jesus, Papa mach doch sowas nicht!“, rief Max, ehe ihr klar wurde, dass er sie und Chloe gesehen haben könnte wie sie Händchen gehalten hatten. Sie entschied sich aber es nicht zu erwähnen und hoffte dass er es ebenfalls nicht tat, falls er es denn bemerkt hatte.

„Ähm ... Paps, hast du noch dein altes Handyladegerät? Chloes Handy hat kein Saft mehr und wir haben in den Nachrichten gelesen, dass Joyce okay ist und versucht Chloe zu erreichen.“, erklärte Max worauf Ryan lediglich seine Augenbraue hob und schließlich mit dem Kopf nickte. „In der Garage, es sollte eingewickelt in der ersten Kiste im Regal liegen.“, sprach Ryan und zeigte auf die leicht geöffnete Garagentür, wodurch es offensichtlich wurde von wo er gekommen war.

Max nickte und deutete, für Chloe sichtbar, mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Garage, sodass sie ihr folgen würde. Ryan sah den beiden Mädchen zu wie sie in die Garage gingen und hob eine Augenbraue bevor er ins Esszimmer ging wo seine Frau bereits den Tisch für 4 Personen deckte.

„Vanessa?“, meldete sich Ryan zu Wort während er seinen Platz an der Stirnseite des Tisches einnahm und die Stirn runzelte. In all den Jahren in denen er Max und Chloe beobachtet hatte wie sie Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, auch wenn er es über 5 Jahre nicht beobachten konnte, hatte er die beiden Mädchen nie auf die Art Hand in Hand gehen sehen wie sie es getan hatten, als er sie im Flur entdeckte hatte. Natürlich hatte er gesehen wie sie aufgeregt nach ihren Händen gegriffen haben wenn sie losgerannt sind um irgendwelche Piratenspiele zu spielen die sie anscheinend gerne gespielt hatten, aber niemals mit ineinander verschränkten Fingern und ganz normal gehend.

„Ja, Liebling?“, antwortete Vanessa, ohne von dem Platz aufzusehen auf dem sie gerade das Besteck auslegte. Sie legte die letzte Gabel auf den Tisch und hob dann ihren Blick um ihren Mann anzusehen, neigte fragend ihren Kopf und wunderte sich was ihr Mann ihr wohl sagen wollte.

„Ähm ... denkst du da läuft was zwischen Max und Chloe?“, rückte Ryan direkt mit der Sprache heraus und sah dabei seine Frau an. Vanessa sah ihren Ehemann für gefühlt eine Minute, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, an ehe sie leise zu lachen anfing. Ryan runzelte die Stirn bei dem plötzlichen Freudenausbruch seiner Frau.

„Ich dachte ich wäre die Einzige der das aufgefallen wäre.“, sagte Vanessa schließlich, immer noch kichernd. Sie hatte die Art und Weise bemerkt auf welche sich Max und Chloe letzte Nacht angesehen hatten am Fuß der Treppe und es war der Blick von vollständiger Verehrung und Liebe.

Ryan hob wieder seine Augenbrauen als seine Frau ihm berichtete, dass ihr es schon vorher aufgefallen war. Warum war er immer so langsam darin Dinge mitzubekommen? „Denkst du, dass unsere Tochter vielleicht homosexuell ist?“, fragte Ryan dann. Seine Stimme klang nicht verbittert oder verletzt, tatsächlich sogar ziemlich akzeptierend. Vanessa ging zu ihrem Ehemann rüber und stellte sich hinter seinen Stuhl, legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern und drückte ihm einen sanftmütigen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Sie ist es wohl, aber wir werden nichts sagen solange sie nicht bereit ist es uns von sich aus zu sagen, okay? Wir werden sie genauso wie vorher lieben. Das weiß ich genau.“, sagte Vanessa sanft, gab Ryan erneut einen Kuss und stand wieder auf als gerade Max und Chloe das Esszimmer betraten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung mrncarr04: 
> 
> So, wir Ihr sehen könnt habe ich beschlossen, dass das Drama in diesem Kapitel Max sein würde wie sie die Dunkelkammer in einem Albtraum erneut durchlebt, aber dann auch im Badezimmer halluziniert und denkt dass sie Jefferson hinter sich sieht, was ein übliches Symptom von einer PTBS (posttraumatische Belastungsstörung) ist. Ich habe auch entschieden, dass ich Vanessa und Ryan selbst herausfinden lasse dass etwas zwischen Max und Chloe läuft, aber sie sollten auch verständnisvoll deswegen sein, weil ich selbst aus einer sehr verständnisvollen Familie komme. Ich hoffe ihr mochtet dieses Kapitel und ich werde direkt an die Arbeit gehen für das nächste Kapitel sobald ich wieder mehr Zeit habe. :)


	5. Neue Kleidung und eine Kleinigkeit mehr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung mrncarr04: Ich kenne von einigen Charakteren die ich hier erwähne nicht die Nachnamen, selbst als ich auf den Life is Strange Wiki-Seiten nachgesehen haben, denn die kannten sie ebenfalls nicht, also habe ich sie einfach selbst erfunden! :) Viel Spaß!

Als Chloe und Max sich an den Esstisch setzten, saßen sie direkt nebeneinander an der rechten Seite des Tischs vor dem Esszimmerfenster. Vanessa lächelte die beiden Mädchen kurz an, bevor sie in die Küche ging um das restliche Frühstück aufzutischen. Ryan griff nach seiner Zeitung, faltete sie auseinander und sah auf die Titelseite. Natürlich ging es um Arcadia Bay.

„Habt ihr das Ladegerät gefunden Mädels?“, fragte Ryan hinter seiner Zeitung, ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Bericht über ihre alte Heimatstadt abzuwenden. Max wendete ihren Blick von Chloe ab, wobei sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie das hübsche Mädchen neben ihr die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.

„Hm... ja, ich hab’s gefunden. Wir haben Chloes Telefon zum aufladen im Flur gelassen.“, erklärte Max ihrem Vater, worauf Ryan über seine Zeitung blickte und seiner Tochter ein Lächeln zuwarf. Chloe saß schweigend da, starrte auf den Holztisch vor ihr und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Maserung des Holzes entlang. Sie dachte darüber nach welche Verletzungen ihre Mutter wohl erlitten hatte und war auch etwas beunruhigt, dass ihr Stiefvater David Madsen nicht in den Nachrichten erwähnt worden war.

Sie war nicht unbedingt die netteste Person gegenüber dem Kriegsveteran gewesen. Üblicherweise nannte sie ihn „Stieftrottel“, „Stiefschwanz“ und warf ihm verschiedenste andere Beleidigungen entgegen, aber sie machte sich dennoch Sorgen um ihn. Ihre Mutter verdiente es glücklich zu sein und wenn David sie glücklich machte dann war sie ebenfalls glücklich, auch wenn sie ihren Vater immer noch vermisste.

In diesem Moment entdeckte Chloe, dass Ryan die Zeitung las und räusperte sich leicht ehe sie sprach. „Mr. Caulfield, könnte ich kurz die Zeitung bekommen?“, fragte die blauhaarige Teenagerin den größeren stämmigen Mann ansehend. Ryan hob seine Augenbrauen bevor er die Zeitung an die Teenagerin weitergab und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Cheers!“, sagte Chloe dankbar, nahm sie aus Ryans Händen entgegen und öffnete die Titelseite der Zeitung auf der stand wo die Listen der Überlebenden, Toten und Vermissten zu finden waren. Sie faltete die Zeitung so zurecht dass sie die Listen lesen konnte ohne die ganze Zeit die Arme hoch halten zu müssen. Max sah ihrer Freundin zu ehe sie sich rüber lehnte um die Listen ebenfalls lesen zu können.

Die Zeitung berichtete:

**Überlebende:** Warren Graham, Victoria Chase, Kate Marsh, Dana Ward, Joyce Price, Brooke Scott, Justin Williams

**Verstorbene:** Frank Bowers, Hayden Jones, Alyssa Anderson, Daniel DaCosta, Taylor Christensen, Brooke Scott, Samuel Everett, Rachel Amber

**Vermisste:** David Madsen, Nathan Prescott, Sean Prescott, Mark Jefferson, Ray Wells, Trevor Smith

Es  gab noch weitere Namen in den drei Listen, die aber keiner der beiden Mädchen kannte. Als Chloe las, dass David noch vermisst wurde, wusste sie dass ihre Mutter definitiv versuchen würde mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, aber dennoch weiter nach David suchen würde.

„Es tut mir Leid ...“, murmelte Max leise in Chloes Ohr als sie die Teenagerin ansah, die weiter den Artikel über Arcadia Bay las. Chloe schüttelte den Kopf, sah Max an und zeigte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Muss es nicht, meine Mutter ist am Leben und ich bin hier mit dir, das ist alles was zählt.“, flüsterte Chloe und behielt das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht während sie Max in die Augen sah.

Als Ryan bemerkte, dass die Mädchen untereinander flüsterten räusperte er sich um anzudeuten, dass Flüsterei sich nicht gehörte und er auch seine Zeitung wiederhaben wollte. Chloe drehte sich um und legte ihre Stirn in Falten ehe sie begriff was der ältere Mann wollte. „Oh...hier, danke.“, sagte Chloe, die Zeitung an Ryan zurückgebend.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Vanessa mit drei Tellern den Raum, balancierte zwei davon auf einem Arm während sie einen Dritten auf dem anderen Arm hielt. Sie platzierte einen Teller vor Ryan ehe sie die anderen Beiden vor Max und Chloe abstellte. „Haut rein!“, verkündete Vanessa und warf allen am Tisch ein Lächeln zu. Sie ging zurück in die Küche und kam mit zwei Krügen zurück deren Inhalt wie Apfel- und Orangensaft aussah und platzierte sie in der Mitte des Tischs.

Chloe war in eine Art Tagtraum gefallen und fragte sich was sie wohl zu ihrer Mutter sagen würde wenn sie sie schließlich erreichen würde. Wollte oder sollte sie Joyce von ihr und Max erzählen? Ihr war klar, dass sie ihrer Mutter sagen musste wo sie war und dass sie in Sicherheit war. Möglicherweise konnte sie Joyce überreden nach Seattle zu ziehen und hier ein Haus zu kaufen, sodass sie nicht mehr in Arcadia Bay leben müssten.

Chloe seufzte als sie ihre Gabel und das Messer nahm um sich durch die Pancakes zu graben die auf ihrem Teller gestapelt waren. Sie griff nach einem der Krüge und schenkte sich etwas Apfelsaft ein, ehe sie eine Geste machte um Max zu fragen ob sie auch welchen wollte. Max nickte und lächelte die blauhaarige Teenagerin an während sie dabei zusah wie sie ihr etwas von dem Apfelsaft in ihr Glas goss.

„Danke.“, sagte Max mit einem Lächeln nachdem sie ihren letzten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt hatte, sie griff nach ihrem Glas, nahm einen Schluck und stellte es wieder zurück. Vanessa kam nun mit ihrem eigenen Teller zurück in das Esszimmer und setzte sich an die andere Seite des Tisches, gegenüber von Max und Chloe.

„Habt ihr Mädchen gut geschlafen?“, fragte Vanessa die Teenagerinnen und begann ihr eigenes Frühstück zu essen. Max sah zu ihrer Mutter und nickte mit dem Kopf, wollte ihr aber nichts von dem Albtraum erzählen, weil das voraussetzen würde, dass sie ihrer Mutter alles was ihr passiert ist erzählen müsste.

Vanessa nickte langsam mit dem Kopf während sie Max weiter ansah und bemerkte dabei eine leichte Veränderung an ihrer Tochter. „Maxine Liebes, hast du deine Medikamente genommen?“, meldete sich Vanessa zu Wort, weil sie wusste wenn Max auf sich alleine gestellt war dazu tendierte nicht die Medikamente gegen ihren Autismus und ihre Ängste zu nehmen.

Bei Max wurde Autismus diagnostiziert als sie jünger war, damals in Arcadia Bay, aber ihre Form des Autismus wurde ‚hochfunktionaler Autismus‘  genannt, welches eine seltene Form war. Das bedeutete, dass sie einen höheren IQ hatte als sie ihn normalerweise Menschen hatten bei denen Autismus festgestellt wurde und war mit einer milden Medikation kontrollierbar. Nicht lange nachdem sie nach Seattle gezogen waren wurden bei ihr Sozialängste und Depression diagnostiziert, was etwas war was sie wirklich nicht aller Welt  erzählen wollte.

Max stöhnte bei der Frage ihrer Mutter. „Max, was habe ich dir darüber gesagt deine Mutter und mich anzugrummeln?“, warnte Ryan seine Tochter, weshalb Chloe Max schräg ansah da sie offenbar gerade in Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Eltern geriet. Max seufzte, blickte ihre Mutter an und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe meine Autismusmedis genommen, aber noch nicht die Anderen...“, gab Max zu, worauf Chloe ihren Kopf zu der kleinen Brünetten drehte mit einem verwirrten Blick in ihrem Gesicht. _Andere Medikamente? Welche anderen Medis musste sie noch nehmen?_ Dachte Chloe bei sich und nahm sich vor Max zu fragen wenn sie später wieder unter sich waren.

Vanessa schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und aß ihren Frühstücksteller leer. „Wenn du aufgegessen hast, gehst du sofort nach oben und nimmst sie bitte. Deine Restlichen sind im Medizinschrank im Badezimmer. Ich werde Doktor Grimes anrufen und fragen ob er eine weitere Verschreibung für dich vorbereiten kann.“, beschloss Vanessa als sie aufstand und mit ihrem leeren Teller in die Küche ging.

Max sah zu Chloe welche immer noch fragend dreinblickte. Max seufzte und legte sanft ihre Hand unter dem Tisch auf Chloes Oberschenkel. „Ich erzähle es dir später.“, sagte Max in sanftem Ton. Sie wollte Chloe nicht hier am Tisch erzählen welche Medikamente sie noch brauchte. Chloe nickte, widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück und aß den Rest mit wenigen Bissen ehe sie dann noch den Rest ihres Saftes trank.

„Ich werde nachsehen ob mein Telefon schon wieder in Gang ist.“, verkündete Chloe als sie aufstand und zur Tür des Esszimmers ging. Sie verließ den Raum, ging den Flur entlang und schnappte sich ihr Telefon. Sie seufzte als sie sah das es zwar eingeschaltet war, aber es ein Problem mit der SIM-Karte gab. Sie öffnete die Rückseite des Handys, fummelte für einige Sekunden daran herum, setzte es wieder zusammen und schaltete es ein, aber es half nichts. Sie versuchte sogar die Handynummer ihrer Mutter anzurufen, aber alles was sie am anderen Ende hörte war: „Diese Nummer ist zurzeit nicht verfügbar.“, von einer automatisierten Frauenstimme. Sie legte ihr Telefon wieder hin und ging in die Richtung zurück aus der die Stimmen von Max und ihren Eltern kamen.

Als Chloe wieder das Esszimmer betrat sah Max sie mit einem Blick der Chloe die Stirn runzeln und mit dem Mund die Worte ‚Was ist los? ‘ formen ließ. Max gestikulierte Chloe das sie sich wieder neben sie setzen solle bevor die Brünette sich zu ihr lehnte und Chloe so ins Ohr flüsterte das Max‘ Eltern sie nicht hören konnten: „Wie müssen meinen Eltern von uns erzählen...“.

„Maxine, was haben wir dir übers Flüstern gesagt...?“, meldete sich Vanessa zu Wort, woraufhin Max zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater sah. Unter dem Tisch legte sie ihre Hand erneut auf Chloes Oberschenkel. „Ähm... Mama, Papa? Ich...ich meine...Wir müssen euch etwas sagen...“, begann Max und warf Chloe einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Chloe wirkte etwas zappelig als sie auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte.

Max lehnte sich zu Chloe und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Wir müssen meinen Eltern von uns erzählen...aber überlass mir das Reden...“, flüsterte Max so dass Vanessa und Ryan es nicht hören konnten. Beim letzten Teil des Satzes blickte Chloe verwundert Max an.

„Maxine, was haben wir dir übers Flüstern gesagt...?“, meldete sich Vanessa zu Wort, woraufhin Max zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater sah. Unter dem Tisch legte sie ihre Hand erneut auf Chloes Oberschenkel. „Ähm... Mama, Papa? Ich...ich meine...Wir müssen euch etwas sagen...“, begann Max und warf Chloe einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sie konnte einen leichten Druck in ihrer Nase spüren und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Nase gleich zu bluten anfangen würde.

„Chloe und ich sind...wir sind ein Paar...“, schaffte es Max zu stottern, gerade als ihr das Blut anfing aus der Nase zu tropfen. Chloe sah das Blut aus Max‘ Nase laufen und erkannte, dass sie die Zeit zurückgedreht haben musste, weil sie wohl etwas dummes zu Max‘ Eltern gesagt hatte. Vanessa lächelte erst bei Max‘ Geständnis, aber ihr Blick wurde ernster als sie um den Tisch zu ihrer Tochter eilte und sich auf dem Weg noch ein paar Taschentücher griff. Sie neigte Max‘ Kopf leicht nach hinten und hielt ihr die Taschentücher unter die Nase.

„Alles okay Liebes, nur Nasenbluten...und wir wissen es...“, endete Vanessa und hielt Max weiterhin das Taschentuch unter die Nase, während sie zugab dass Ryan und sie bereits über Max und Chloe Bescheid wussten. Die Mädchen runzelten die Stirn als sie das Geständnis der älteren Frau hörten.

„Woher habt ihr das gewusst?“ fragte Chloe, nicht wollend dass Max sich vorerst durch Reden belastete. Chloe blickte zwischen Ryan und Vanessa hindurch, aber behielt ihren finsteren Blick bei als sie fragte. Vanessa lächelte und sah die blauhaarige Teenagerin an.

„Chloe, Süße, Ryan und ich sind seit 20 Jahren verheiratet. Wir wissen wie es aussieht wenn sich ein Paar mit einem Blick voller Verehrung und Liebe gegenseitig ansieht.“ erklärte Vanessa lächelnd, woraufhin Chloe mit dem Kopf nickte und anfing immer röter zu werden.

„Plus, ich habe euch heute Morgen im Flur Hände haltend gesehen...“, fügte Ryan hinzu und blickte dabei über den Rand seines Orangensaftglases, woraus er gerade einen Schluck nehmen wollte. Jetzt war es an Max rot zu werden, als sie ihren Kopf wieder langsam senkte nachdem ihre Mutter das Taschentuch von ihrer Nase weggenommen hatte. Zum Glück blutete es nicht mehr.

Max sah von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Vater und biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Lippe. „Und, ihr seid damit einverstanden?“, fragte Max schließlich und schaute ihre Eltern abwechselnd mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick an. Vanessa und Ryan sahen sich gegenseitig an ehe sie beide mit dem Kopf nickten.

„Wir lieben dich noch genau so Liebes und wir akzeptieren Chloe als deine Partnerin.“, sprach Vanessa. Ryan nickte lediglich zustimmend und überließ Vanessa das Reden. Max konnte ein breites Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken, ehe sie sich zu Chloe umdrehte und bemerkte, dass die blauhaarige Teenagerin ebenfalls lächelte. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick Chloe so zu sehen.

„Wenn ihre beide glücklich seid, dann sind wir es auch.“, meldete sich Ryan zu Wort, sah seine Tochter und ihre Freundin an und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab um sich auf seine Füße zu hieven. Max lächelte und drückte Chloes Schenkel unter dem Tisch ohne die Augen von der größeren Teenagerin zu nehmen. „Wir sind es.“, sagten beide zur selben Zeit ohne ihre Blicke voneinander abzuwenden.

„Und somit bin ich weg zu Arbeit!“, verkündete Ryan, um jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Max und Chloe sahen beide in Richtung des älteren Mannes und nickten mit den Köpfen. Vanessa seufzte und stand ebenfalls vom Tisch auf. „Ich auch. Ihr Mädels benehmt euch. Ich habe etwas Bargeld auf dem Telefontisch im Flur liegen gelassen. Zieht los und kauft Chloe ein paar neue Sachen, sodass sie nicht immer die selben Sachen tragen muss und sie  irgendwann total ausgewaschen sind.“, sagte Vanessa und beide Erwachsene gingen in Richtung Esszimmertür.

„Danke Mrs. Caulfield...“, sagte Chloe mit einer leichten Rötung im Gesicht, weil das Ehepaar so großzügig zu ihr war. „Du musst uns nicht danken und bitte nenn mich Vanessa.“, sagte die ältere Frau bevor sie das Esszimmer verließ und zur Haustür ging. Ryan tat es ihr gleich.

„Tschüss  Mädels!“, riefen Vanessa und Ryan noch zurück ehe sie die Eingangstür hinter sich schlossen. Max drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um, immer noch einem Lächeln im Gesicht als sie sich nach vorne lehnte und ihre Lippen gegen Chloes drückte. Die blauhaarige Teenagerin grinste bei diesem Kuss und zog ihre Freundin zu sich und auf ihren Schoß. Max saß nun rittlings auf der größeren Teenagerin, legte ihre Arme um Chloes Nacken und küsste sie weiter.

„Ich liebe dich Max Caulfield.“, sprach Chloe, als sie den Kuss voneinander lösten und sie in Max‘ hübsche blaue Augen sah.

„Ich liebe dich auch Chloe Elizabeth Price.“, sagte Max und kicherte als Chloe sie sanft auf dem Arm schlug, dafür dass sie ihren kompletten Namen benutzt hatte, aber lächelte auch als sie sich wieder nach vorn lehnte um die Brünette erneut zu küssen.

 

**Einige Stunden später ...**

Chloe fuhr ihren Truck wieder in die Auffahrt, brachte die Gangschaltung in eine neutrale Position und zog die Handbremse. Max hatte ein riesiges Grinsen im Gesicht als der Truck vor ihrem Haus zum Halten kam. Sie kamen von einer schnellen Shoppingtour zurück bei der sie Chloe einige neue Sachen gekauft hatten und genau wie Max vermutet hatte waren es nur Skinnyjeans, einfarbige Shirts und Tanktops mit verschiedenen Logos und eine neue Beanie, also im Grunde all das was sie schon in Arcadia Bay gehabt hatte.

Max kletterte aus dem Führerhaus, die Hände voll mit Taschen die die Sachen für Chloe enthielten. Die beiden Mädchen liefen ins Haus und geradewegs die Treppen hoch in Max‘ Zimmer um Chloes Sachen wegzuräumen. Max begann in ihrer Garderobe Platz zu schaffen damit die größere Teenagerin ihre Kleidung unterbringen konnte.

„Ich gehe mein Handy checken...“, informierte Chloe die Brünette, bevor sie sich zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend auf den Weg zurück nach unten in den Flur machte. Sie hob ihr Telefon hoch und drückte den Knopf an der Seite um die Displaybeleuchtung einzuschalten. Sie sah,  dass sie einige verpasste Anrufe von einer ihr unbekannten Nummer hatte.

Chloe rannte die Treppen nach oben, zurück in Max‘ Zimmer. „Max, kann ich mir kurz dein Handy leihen?“, fragte Chloe aufgeregt, als sie vor der Brünetten zum stehen gekommen war. Max legte die Stirn in Falten und zog eine Augenbraue hoch ehe sie nickte, ihr Telefon aus der Tasche nahm und es Chloe gab. Chloe entsperrte das Smartphone und lächelte als sie sah das Max‘ Hintergrundbild jenes war was Chloe tanzend auf ihrem Bett in Arcadia Bay zeigte.

Chloe wirbelte mit ihren Fingern über den Bildschirm und wählte die Nummer die versucht hatte sie anzurufen, ehe sie das Handy an ihr Ohr hielt und darauf wartete, dass der Anruf verbunden wurde. Max sah Chloe zufrieden an und neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite während sie der blauhaarigen Teenagerin zusah.

Chloe hörte eine Stimme am anderen Ende, es war eine männliche Stimme, keine die sie wiedererkannte, aber sie wusste wer es war bei der Art wie der Mann antwortete. „Oregon Rettungsdienst, wie kann ich helfen?“, sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Telefonverbindung.

„Hallo? Gibt es bei ihnen eine Joyce Price?“, fragte Chloe durch das Telefon und versuchte ihre beste Telefonstimme zu benutzen. Max‘ Augenbrauen hoben sich, sie fragte sich ob das jetzt der Moment sein würde in dem Chloe tatsächlich mit ihrer Mutter sprechen würde.

„Warten sie eine Sekunde Miss.“, sagte der Mann am Telefon, was Chloe zappelig werden ließ als sie in Max‘ Zimmer immer wieder rauf und runter lief. Als Max das sah konnte sie nicht anders als zu ihr zu gehen und zur Bettkante zu lotsen. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander, Max legte ihre Arme um Chloe und ihren Kopf sanft auf die Schulter des größeren Mädchens.

Chloe lächelte bei dieser Geste und platzierte einen Kuss auf Max‘ Lippen als sie dann das Telefon an ihr anderes Ohr hielt. Es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an ehe sie eine andere Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte, doch dieses Mal war es Joyce Price.

„Bitte sagen sie mir, dass sie Informationen über meine Tochter haben.“, sagte Joyce durch das Telefon, offensichtlich im Unklaren darüber, dass die Person am Telefon ihre Tochter war. Der Mann vom Rettungsdienst hatte ja nie gefragt wer dort am Telefon war was, im nachhinein betrachtet, ziemlich unprofessionell schien.

„Mama?“, fragte Chloe mit zittriger Stimme durch das Telefon, der Ton ihrer Stimme äußerte  Emotionen die sie normalerweise nicht gegenüber ihrer Mutter zeigte. Tränen stiegen in Chloes Augen auf, aber sie kämpfte darum sie zurück zu halten.

„Chloe?! Oh mein Gott Chloe?! Bist du es wirklich?“, rief Joyce durch das Telefon, der Ton ihrer Stimme veränderte sich und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihre Tränen in Strömen flossen. „Chloe, Liebling wo bist du?!“, fragte Joyce ungeduldig, sicherlich am anderen Ende durch die Gegend rennend.

„Ich bin bei Max, wir sind in Sicherheit. In Seattle ...“, antwortete Chloe. Sie war jetzt nicht mehr in der Lage ihre Tränen zu bändigen die jetzt ihr Gesicht herunter rollten. Max bewegte sich etwas um dem Mädchen mehr Platz zu geben und hob die Hand um ihrer Freundin die Tränen sanft mit ihrem Daumen wegzuwischen.

Max konnte einiges davon hören was Joyce sagte und lächelte als sie hörte wie Joyce fragte ob sie sich auch gut um Chloe kümmerte. Max wurde etwas rot bei dieser Frage. Denn das war es was sie die ganze Zeit getan hatte, Chloe zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie in Sicherheit war und sie würde damit weitermachen so lange wie sie es nur konnte.

„Komm nach Seattle Mama, wir haben jetzt nichts mehr in Arcadia Bay.“, sprach Chloe ins Telefon, stand auf und begann wieder im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Sie wurde eindeutig nervöser und Max konnte sich denken warum.

„Das werde ich sobald ich eine Ahnung habe was mit David passiert ist...“, sagte Joyce, man hörte klar in ihrer Stimme wie traurig sie war. Chloes Herz sank, sie hatte gehofft das sie inzwischen herausgefunden hätten was mit David war oder ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Max bemerkte den traurigen Blick in Chloes Gesicht und das ließ auch sie etwas trauriger dreinblicken.

„Aber du bleibst wo du bist, okay? Ich weiß, dass Vanessa und Ryan sich gut um dich kümmern werden bis ich zu dir kommen kann.“, fuhr Joyce fort, worauf Chloe mit dem Kopf nickte auch wenn ihre Mutter sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Das werde ich, Mama...“, bestätigte Chloe, auch wenn sie nichts lieber wollte als ihre Mutter wiederzusehen, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie Max nie wieder von der Seite weichen wollte. Chloe lief weiter auf und ab, sichtbar nervös wegen etwas.

„Max und ich sind zusammen.“, platzte es aus Chloe heraus. Sie war nie gut darin es sachte angehen zu lassen wenn es darum ging ihrer Mutter etwas aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Üblicherweise fiel sie mit der Tür ins Haus und machte sich davon ehe es zu irgendeiner Diskussion kam. Max hob ihre Augenbrauen und blickte Chloe an bei dem plötzlichem Ausbruch gegenüber ihrer Mutter.

„Ich weiß, dass hast du mir gerade gesagt Liebling...“, sagte Joyce durch das Telefon, ein wenig verwirrt über die Aussage ihrer Tochter.

„Nein...ich meine...zusammen zusammen... als ein Paar...“, erklärte Chloe weiter, die Augenbrauen hochziehend und darauf wartend, dass ihre Mutter sie über das Telefon anschrie. Aber es gab kein Geschrei, nur Ruhe für etwas, dass sich wie eine Minute anfühlte aber nur ein paar Sekunden dauerte.

„Oh...“, begann Joyce, die bereits wusste, dass ihre Tochter etwas für Frauen übrig hatte, wegen der Magazine die sie in Chloes Zimmer gefunden hatte, ebenso wie all der Poster von attraktiven Frauen welche überall in ihrem Zimmer an den Wänden verteilt waren.

„Ich wusste immer das Frauen dich anziehen, Liebling. Ich hätte ... nur nie geahnt, dass du und deine beste Freundin aus deiner Kindheit einmal ein Paar werden würden...“ fuhr Joyce fort. und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl nahe dem Telefon. „Allerdings hätte ich keine bessere Partnerin für dich auswählen können ... sie hat einen guten Einfluss auf dich.“, sagte Joyce akzeptierend.

Chloe schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen, als sie die Reaktion ihrer Mutter hörte. Sie sah Max grinsend an und fühlte sich enorm erleichtert, nun da ihre beiden Eltern über ihre Beziehung Bescheid wussten. „Ja das ist sie, nicht wahr?! Sie würde mich nicht davon abhalten die selbe alte Chloe zu sein.“, sagte sie dann, blieb erst standhaft, aber musste dann doch etwas lachen.

Max schüttelte ihren Kopf und kicherte bei Chloes rebellischem Statement, obwohl sie es auch irgendwie süß fand. Chloe sagte ihrer Mutter noch, dass sie mit ihre in Kontakt bleiben solle um zu erfahren wann sie sich wiedersehen werden und beendete das Telefonat mit ihrer Mutter. Chloe warf sich grinsend auf das Bett.

„Also das lief besser als ich erwartet hatte...“, sagte Chloe und sah an die Decke. Sie hob die Augenbraue, als sie spürte wie Max auf sie drauf kletterte und sich rittlings auf sie setzte, so dass ihre Beine neben Chloes Hüften waren.

Chloe sah zu der kleinen Brünetten hoch und neigte ihren Kopf in einer langsamen fließenden Bewegung. Von einer Sekunde auf die Andere hatte Chloe Max auf ihren Rücken gedreht und saß nun ihrerseits rittlings auf der kleinen Teenagerin, lehnte sich nach unten und drückte leidenschaftlich ihre Lippen auf die der Brünetten.

Max war etwas verblüfft von dem spontanen leidenschaftlichen Kuss den sie von ihrer Freundin erhielt. Sie wimmerte leicht in den Kuss, als sie spürte wie Chloes Hand an ihrer Seite hinunter fuhr. Sie erschauerte leicht bei der Berührung, aber liebte wie es sich anfühlte.

„Hatte ich erwähnt...“, begann Chloe und löste den Kuss kurz, ehe sie ihn wieder begann.  
„....dass ich....“. Sie löste den Kuss erneut, ehe sie ihn erneut begann. „ ...dich liebe?“, endete Chloe schließlich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich weiter.

Max brummte gegen Chloes Lippen als Erwiderung, ihre Augen geschlossen während sie sich beide immer weiter küssten. Sie spürte Chloes Hand unter ihr T-Shirt wandern, was ihr den Atem stehen bleiben ließ. Sie liebte das Gefühl von Chloes Hand auf ihrer nackten Haut. Die Blauhaarige grinste an Max‘ Lippen bei den Reaktionen die sie von dem kleineren Mädchen bekam wenn ihre Hand dessen Haut berührte.

Chloe löste den Kuss und setzte sich aufrecht hin, aber blieb rittlings auf Max sitzen. Ohne zu Zögern hakte sie ihre Finger am Saum ihres Tanktops ein, zog es sich über den Kopf und warf es auf den Boden neben das Bett. Max Augen wurden zwar größer, als sie sah was Chloe tat, aber sie wollte sie nicht wirklich aufhalten. _Führt das jetzt da hin wohin ich denke, dass es das tut? Oh Gott Max, das passiert wirklich, okay bleib cool,_ dachte Max, als Chloe ihren BH öffnete, auszog und ebenfalls auf den Boden fielen ließ.

Max ließ ihren Blick an Chloes nacktem Oberkörper entlang wandern und wurde ein klein wenig rot, aber biss sich in die Lippe deswegen wie bildschön der Körper der größeren Teenagerin aussah. Sie entdeckte das Bauchnabelpiercing  und hob etwas die Augenbraue, aber nahm es gelassen, denn jeder Teil von Chloe war schön, selbst das Piercing.

Max setzte sich schließlich auf, aber ließ Chloe weiter über ihrer Taille sitzen. Sie wollte es Chloe auf jeden Fall gleich tun, aber wollte dass sie es für sie tat. Sie sammelte etwas von ihrem Mut zusammen und beugte sich an Chloes Ohr. „Warum bin ich noch angezogen?“, flüsterte Max ins Ohr der größeren Teenagerin, und errötete bei ihren eigenen Worten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo das gerade hergekommen war.

Chloe grinste und sah ihre Freundin an. „Wow... jemand wird gerade ein wenig selbstbewusster...“, flüsterte Chloe in verführerischem Ton, als sie nach unten griff und Max‘ T-Shirt über den Kopf des Mädchens hob. Sie zog Max noch den BH aus und warf schließlich beides auf den Boden.

Dann drückte Chloe Max zurück aufs Bett, lehnte sich nach unten und presste erneute ihre Lippen auf die der Teenagerin. Der Kuss wurde hitziger als die Beiden begannen mit ihren Händen über den Körper der jeweils anderen zu wandern. Max errötete als ihre Hand auf Chloes Brust anhielt, was ihr aber ein leichtes Stöhnen von dem größeren Mädchen einbrachte während sie sich immer weiter küssten.

Chloe löste sich schließlich aus dem Kuss, aber nur um sanfte Küsse entlang Max‘ Kiefer und schließlich auf ihrem Hals zu platzieren. Max ließ ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite fallen, als Chloe begann ihren Hals entlang und immer weiter nach unten zu küssen. Die kleine Brünette hob ihren Kopf und beobachtete wie sich Chloe schließlich weiter und weiter nach unten zu ihren Brüsten küsste und dabei einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ihrer Brustwarze platzierte. Max gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich bei diesem Gefühl.

Chloe grinste bei der Reaktion die sie von dem hübschen Mädchen unter ihr bekam und fuhr mit ihrer Kussspur entlang Max‘ Körper fort bis sie den Bund ihrer Jeans erreichte. Sie knöpfte die Hose auf und öffnete den Reißverschluss bevor sie sie sachte über Max‘ Hüften nach unten und schließlich über ihre Beine zog um sie auf den Fussboden gleiten zu lassen.

Max erschauerte bei dem plötzlichen Verlust ihrer Kleidung und sah nun zu Chloe herunter welche damit begann sich ihre eigenen Jeans auszuziehen. Chloe trat ihre Jeans beiseite, zog  sich ihre eigene Unterhose aus und warf sie mit dem Fuß zu ihrer Jeans. Sie ging zurück zu Max, hakte ihre Finger am Bund von Max‘ Boxershorts ein und begann sie langsam nach unten zu ziehen ehe sie stoppte.

„Bist du bereit?“, fragte Chloe, wissend dass es Max‘ erstes Mal sein würde. Max blickte hinunter zu der blauhaarigen Teenagerin und nickte, ein wenig benommen, aber definitiv bereit dafür. Chloe lächelte als Max nickte, ehe sie die Shorts weiter nach unten und von Max‘ Körper zog.

Beide Mädchen waren nun nackt, aber fühlten sich ausgesprochen wohl in der Gegenwart der jeweils Anderen. Chloe küsste weiter Max‘ Körper von dem Punkt an welchem sie vorher aufgehört hatte. Max‘ Schambereich war nicht komplett rasiert, wohingegen Chloes es war, aber das störte sie nicht im Geringsten.

Sie setzte ihre Küsse fort, über Max Beckenknochen und weiter nach unten bis sie zwischen ihren Beinen ankam. Sie hatte Max‘ Beine sanft etwas beiseite geschoben und sie bewegte sie, ohne zu Zögern, das restliche Stück. Die Brünette blickte nach unten, ihr Gesicht völlig errötet wegen dem was gerade geschah, aber sie war aufgeregt.

Chloe stoppte eine Sekunde ehe sie sich nach unten lehnte und einen Kuss auf Max‘ Kitzler platziert, was das kleinere Mädchen unter ihr aufstöhnen ließ. Chloe leckte zärtlich mit ihrer Zunge den Weg von Max‘ Öffnung, entlang Schamlippen und wieder zurück zu ihrem Kitzler.

Max‘ Atmung wurde schwerfälliger als Chloe fort fuhr mit dem was sie tat und hauptsächlich  immer wieder mit ihrer Zunge über Max‘ Kitzler leckte oder ihn umkreiste. Was bei der zierlichen Brünetten für immer mehr Stöhnen sorgte. Chloe machte immer weiter und fuhr mit ihrer Hand an sich selbst hinunter um sich mit ihrem Mittelfinger durch ihre eigene Nässe zu fahren.

Für ein paar weitere Minuten fuhr Chloe auf diese Weise fort bis sie spürte wie sich Max Körper unter ihr anspannte.  
„Oh Gott...Chloe...“, stöhnte Max, warf ihren Kopf nach hinten gegen das Bett als sie spürte wie sie der Orgasmus traf. Sie hatte noch nie einen richtigen Orgasmus gehabt, vor allem da nur sie selbst versucht hatte sich einen zu verschaffen.

 Chloe stöhnte zwischen Max‘ Beinen, eindeutig selbst zum Orgasmus kommend, weil sie sich die ganze Zeit selbstbefriedigt hatte während ihre Zunge Max bearbeitete. Als die Brünette sich beruhigte, hörte Chloe auf, nahm die Hand zwischen ihren eigenen Beinen weg und küsste Max‘ Körper entlang nach oben. Als sie schließlich direkt über Max war lehnte sie sich nach unten und küsste Max‘ Lippen für einige Sekunden ehe sie schließlich, neben der atemlosen Brünetten, auf dem Bett zusammenbrach.

„Wahnsinn...“, schaffte es Max zu hauchen, drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah ihre Freundin an. Chloe grinste und drehte ihren Kopf zu Max. „Wo der herkam gibt’s noch einige mehr...“. flüsterte Chloe und blickte wieder die Zimmerdecke an. Max grinste und bewegte sich so, dass sie sich eng an ihre Freundin kuscheln konnte.

„Danke, Chloe.“, sagte Max mit sanfter Stimme, als sie Chloe auf die Wange küsste. Chloe lächelte, schloss ihre Augen und legte ihren Arm um Max. Sie rutschte etwas umher um die Bettdecke über sie beide ziehen zu können und ihre nackten Körper zu bedecken.

„Ich liebe dich Max.“, flüsterte Chloe als sie Max eng an sich drückte und merkte wie sie immer schläfriger wurde, nach all der Aufregung und dem Stress der vergangenen Tage. Ihr entwich ein müdes Gähnen als sie schließlich die Augen schloss.

„Ich liebe dich auch Chloe.“, flüsterte Max schläfrig, als sie sich eng an Chloe schmiegte, ihren Kopf auf den Brustkorb des größeren Mädchens legte und selbst begann einzuschlafen, selbst wenn es nur für ein Nickerchen war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung mrncarr04: Okay also, ich habe letztendlich entschieden ein Stück expliziten Inhalt zu schreiben. Ich bin keine schüchterne Person wenn es darum sexuelles Zeug schreiben und darum tue ich es einfach, aber ich wollte ebenso versuchen es kurz und süß zu machen im Hinblick darauf, dass es Max erstes Mal war. Es tut mir Leid wenn einigen Leuten explizite Inhalte nicht gefallen, aber meine Warnungen haben erklärt, dass es ab irgendeinem Punkt in der Story explizit sexuelle Inhalte geben wird. Ich hoffe Ihr mochtet das Kapitel Leute, das nächste Kapitel wird bald mit euch sein!
> 
> Ausschnitt aus den Kommentaren:  
> User: ...es gibt keine Medikamente gegen Autismus.  
> mrncarr04: Es gibt genau genommen Medikamente bei Autismus. Meine Nichte ist autistisch und sie bekommt Medikamente um sie zu beruhigen, solche Medis werden jedem gegeben (wenn die Eltern es wünschen) bei jeder Art von autistischem Verhalten wie auch bei etwa Asberger, ADS usw. Die Medikamente sind nicht direkt für den Autismus, aber sie helfen bei Symptomen wie hyperaktives oder aggressives Verhalten. Sie sind bekannt als Antipsychotikum und können jedem mit aggresivem oder hyperaktivem Verhalten gegeben werden, nicht nur Autisten.


	6. Erstes Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mrncarr04: Okay Leute, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Kleine Warnung: Dieses enthält explizite sexuelle Inhalte :O

Es sind einige Tage vergangen seit Chloe mit ihrer Mutter telefoniert hatte, welche noch in Arcadia Bay war. Es wurde auch tagsüber bereits kälter draußen und Chloe hatte nicht im Geringsten daran gedacht sich einen warmen Mantel zu kaufen, als sie und Max vor ein paar Tagen shoppen waren. Sie saß im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und versuchte sich aufzuwärmen, nachdem sie zuvor ein paar Runden um den Block gedreht hatte während sie mit ihrer Mutter telefonierte.

Max hatte sich für ein Nickerchen hingelegt, meinte dass sie sich nicht so gut fühle, wobei Chloe nicht ganz wohl dabei war. Sie hoffte das mit Max alles in Ordnung sei und hatte entschieden das kleinere Mädchen schlafen zu lassen. Max‘ Eltern waren den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit, sodass Chloe sich das Gehirn darüber zermartern konnte wie sie sich selbst beschäftigen könnte.

Chloe seufzte leicht, als sie ihre Hände vor dem Feuer aneinander rieb und endlich langsam etwas mehr Wärme in ihren Körper zurückbekam. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr eine Predigt darüber gehalten ihre Jacken nicht zu sehr zu verschleißen und sich besser so bald wie möglich eine Neue zuzulegen ehe der Schnee noch näherkam. Chloe hatte wie üblich mit den Augen gerollt und ihr gelangweiltes „Okay, wie auch immer“, am Telefon von sich gegeben.

Sie hatten sich über David unterhalten und ob sie den Kriegsveteranen bereits finden konnten, aber sie hatten immer noch kein Glück. Chloe seufzte als sie daran dachte wie traurig Joyce am Telefon geklungen hatte; es drehte ihr den Magen um. Sie hatte David vielleicht nicht besonders nahegestanden, aber sie war dennoch besorgt um ihn. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass es ihm gut ging, wenn auch eher um ihrer Mutter Willen.

Chloe legte sich auf den Teppich der vor dem Kamin lag, hielt ihr Telefon über ihrem Gesicht und blätterte durch ihre Facebookseite. Die blauhaarige Teenagerin runzelte die Stirn und gab einen weiteren Seufzer von sich als sie nichts Interessantes finden konnte. Sie sperrte den Bildschirm des Telefons und blickte auf das Foto das sie und Max neulich zusammen aufgenommen hatten, wie sie beide lächelnd auf Max‘ Bett lagen und unheimlich glücklich aussahen.

Chloe stand vom Fußboden auf und blickte sich um, fragte sich ob es Max stören würde wenn sie sie aufweckte um zu sehen wie sie sich fühlte. Die Teenagerin machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe und nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal auf ihrem Weg nach oben, ehe sie vor Max‘ Zimmer zum Stehen kam. Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, um keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Sie entdeckte den schlafenden Körper ihrer Freundin, zusammengekauert auf dem Bett liegend.

Chloe musste lächeln als sie sachte die Tür hinter sich schloss und auf Zehenspitzen zum Bett ging. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, während sie Max zusah wie sie friedlich schlief. Es sah so aus als ob die Brünette zur Abwechslung tatsächlich mal einen ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf hatte, im Gegensatz zu den letzten Nächten, in denen sie immer und immer wieder dieselben Albträume geplagt hatten.

Chloe begab sich zur anderen Seite des Betts und ließ sich langsam auf die Matratze sinken. Sie rutschte näher an das kleinere Mädchen auf dem Bett bevor sie ihre Arme sanft um die kleine brünette Teenagerin legte um sie näher an sich heran zu ziehen, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Alles was sie wollte war ihre Freundin im Arm zu halten.

Max winselte etwas im Schlaf und drückte ihren zierlichen Körper gegen Chloes. Sie wachte nicht auf, aber seufzte zufrieden als sie Chloes Arm um sich spürte. Chloe brachte es zum Lächeln und sie hielt die Brünette eng bei sich und entschied, dass das ein guter Moment sei um selbst die Augen etwas zu schließen. Sie drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Max‘ Hinterkopf und blieb in der Löffelchenstellung während sie nach und nach ebenfalls, mit der hübschen Teenagerin in ihren Armen, einschlief.

 

**Einige Stunden später...**

Max wachte auf, ein wenig verwirrt von dem zusätzlichen Gewicht auf ihrer Seite. Sie drehte sich verschlafen um und erblickte Chloe, fest schlafend und einen Arm um sie gelegt. Max lächelte schlaftrunken als sie sich gänzlich umdrehte, ihren Arm ebenfalls um Chloe legte und einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Lippen des blauhaarigen Mädchens platzierte.

Chloe regte sich leicht als sie den Kuss auf ihren Lippen spürte, öffnete ein Auge und erblickte die Brünette die neben ihr lag. „Hey Maxamillion...“, gähnte Chloe während sie ihren ganzen Körper räkelte und streckte und sich dabei mit der Hand durch die zerzausten blauen Haare fuhr. Sie drehte sich wieder zurück auf ihre Seite nachdem sie mit ihrer Dehnübung zufrieden war.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte sie schließlich die niedliche Teenagerin neben ihr. Max lächelte und nickte einmal mit dem Kopf, um auszudrücken ‚Mir geht es besser‘ ohne es tatsächlich auszusprechen, aber sagte dann: „Ich fühle mich etwas besser ... irgendwie hungrig. Immerhin habe ich ja Frühstück und Mittagessen ausgelassen.“, sagte Max mit einem Stirnrunzeln gerade als ihr Magen das Geräusch eines sterbenden Wals machte. Sie errötete etwas verlegen bei dem Geräusch, aber Chloe konnte nicht anders als zu lachen.

„Ich könnte ein ganzes Pferd verdrücken…“, erklärte Chloe als sie sich aufsetzte und Max mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht ansah. „...oder dich...“, fügte sie, mit einem verführerisch tiefen Ton in ihrer Stimme, an. Als Reaktion darauf wurde die kleinere Teenagerin knallrot. Sofort schossen die Bilder der letzten Nacht in ihre Gedanken zurück.

Chloe gab ein leises Lachen von sich bei der Farbe die Max angenommen hatte, lehnte sich hinunter zu ihrer Freundin und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie aufstand. „Kein Grund rot zu werden, du weißt, dass du es geliebt hast.“, merkte Chloe an, als sie langsam zum Spiegel ging und dabei ihre Hüften schwang. Max setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah dem größeren Mädchen, mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf hinterher, während sie lief.

„Nun ... ja, na klar habe ich das ...“, gab Max zu mit immer noch hochrotem Gesicht als sie das breite Grinsen sah, dass jetzt in Chloes Gesicht war. Die Blauhaarige drehte sich um, ging auf Max zu und beugte sich nach unten, sodass ihre Gesichter auf derselben Höhe waren. „Vielleicht, wenn du brav bist...darfst du es mit mir auch mal machen...“, flüsterte Chloe ehe sie ihre Lippen gegen Max‘ drückte. Max winselte genüsslich in den Kuss als Reaktion auf Chloes Angebot und streckte ihre Arme nach oben um sie dem größeren Mädchen um die Schulter zu legen während sie sich küssten. Sie ließ ihre Hände Chloes Rücken entlang nach unten gleiten und schließlich auf ihren Hüften ruhen.

Max wollte den Kuss gerade etwas weiter vertiefen, als sie ihre Mutter vom Fuß der Treppe rufen hörte.  
„Max, Chloe?!“, rief Vanessa nach den Mädchen um zu erfahren ob sie etwas zum Abendessen wollten oder nicht.

Max seufzte als sie sich aus dem Kuss löste und ihren Kopf auf Chloes Schulter legte. „Ja, Mama?!“, rief sie zurück und wartete auf eine Reaktion die aber nicht kam. Sie rollte seufzend mit den Augen als sie vom Bett aufstand und zur Zimmertür ging.

„Mama?“, fragte sie nochmal nachdem sie aus dem Zimmer getreten war. Chloe war ihr gefolgt und stand hinter ihrer Freundin oben an der Treppe. Beide seufzten und gingen hinunter in die Küche. Vanessa stand am Herd und rührte irgendetwas in einem Topf.

„Wollt ihr Mädchen etwas essen?“, fragte Vanessa ohne die Beiden anzusehen. Max sah zu Chloe und ihr kam eine Idee. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter und antwortete: „Nein, ich werde Chloe in das italienische Restaurant mitnehmen wohin du und Paps mich an meinem 17. Geburtstag eingeladen habt.“, erklärte Max, bevor sie sich wieder zu Chloe drehte welche vor Überraschung leicht die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte bei dem spontanen Plan der von der Brünetten gekommen war.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie für einige Sekunden rot geworden war bei dieser Geste, ehe sie auf einmal die Hitze spürte die von ihrem Gesicht ausging. Chloe schüttelte die Röte ab und lächelte ihr Mädchen an. _Mein Mädchen? Das hört sich so kitschig an! Was geschieht nur mit dir Chloe?! Aber sie ist wohl mein Mädchen ..._ dachte Chloe bei sich und lächelte amüsiert über ihre eigenen Gedanken.

„Okay, amüsiert euch Mädels!“, erwiderte Vanessa und lächelte die beiden Mädchen hinter sich an ehe sie sich wieder dem Herd widmete. Max nahm Chloes Hand und führte sie zügig die Treppe hoch zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Also, warum lädst du mich in ein Restaurant ein?“, fragte Chloe neugierig und versuchte nicht so aufgeregt zu klingen wie sie es in Wahrheit war bei dem Gedanken, dass sie mit Max ein Date hatte. „Nun...wir sind seit fast einer Woche offiziell ein Paar...eine Woche ab morgen, nicht dass ich zählen würde...und mir ist einfach aufgefallen, dass wir noch kein anständiges Date hatten...“, erklärte Max und legte ihre Arme um Chloes Schulter um sie näher an sich heran zu holen und schließlich zärtlich zu küssen.

„Trottel...“, murmelte Chloe gegen Max‘ Lippen. Die Brünette kicherte.  
„Dein Trottel ...“, erwiderte Max das größere Mädchen küssend. Sie küssten sich noch für einige weitere Sekunden ehe sie sich wieder lösten und einander ansahen.

„Okay, zieh dir irgendetwas ein wenig mehr datemäßiges an und ich mach das gleiche, abgemacht?“, fragte Max ihre Freundin, was ihr einen finsteren verständnislosen Blick von der blauhaarigen Teenagerin einbrachte. „Was? Sind meine üblichen Sachen nicht gut genug für ein Date?“, verteidigte Chloe. Max hob ihre Augenbrauen und realisierte wie schrecklich ihr letzter Satz geklungen haben musste.

„Tut mir leid. Ich meinte irgendetwas elegantes... Du weißt, ich liebe deinen Punklook, es ist irgendwie sexy...“, platzte es Max heraus und errötete als ihr klar wurde was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Chloes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und sie ließ ein Grinsen über ihre Lippen kommen.

„Du findest mich sexy?“, fragte Chloe die errötete Teenagerin vor sich, bereits wissend, dass sie sie den restlichen Abend damit aufziehen würde. Chloe lachte und küsste Max auf die Wange bevor sie zum Kleiderschrank rüberging und sich durch die Sachen wühlte die sie sich bei ihrer Shoppingtour mit Max gekauft hatte.

Max ging zu ihrer Seite des Kleiderschranks und sah sich nach etwas um das sie zum Essen anziehen könnte. „Natürlich tue ich das ...“, murmelte Max und versteckte ihr rot angelaufenes Gesicht als sie sich durch ihre Sachen wühlte.

Chloe schmunzelte nur als Erwiderung, holte eine schwarze nicht zerrissene Jeans, ein dunkelblau, dunkelpink und schwarz kariertes Shirt und ein paar schwarze Hosenträger heraus, welche sie niemals richtig trug, sondern sie immer von ihren Hüften und ihrem Hintern hängen ließ. Das war so fein und elegant wie sie werden konnte, sie trug keine Kleider.

Max entschied sich für das schwarz und königsblau gefärbte Kleid das sie hatte. Es hatte was von  
einem hipsterartigen Kleid mit dem losen Rock und dem Kragenähnlichem Stück oben dran. Sie war niemand die Kleider an einem normalen Tag trug, aber bei speziellen Anlässen wollte sie eines tragen.

Chloe drehte sich zu Max und hob eine Augenbraue ehe sie sie sanft auf die Wange küsste. „Ich geh noch duschen, ich fühle mich total vollgeschwitzt von dem Nickerchen vorhin... oder vielleicht ist es ja wegen dem heißen Mädchen mit dem ich zusammen bin...“, fügte Chloe am Ende hinzu und grinste innerlich als sie sah wie Max wieder einmal rot wurde. Sie drehte sich um, ging zur Zimmertür und begab sich den Flur hinunter ins Badezimmer.

_Wenn ich noch öfters rot werde, wird das noch meine permanente Gesichtsfarbe werden,_ dachte Max bei sich während sie der Blauhaarigen hinterher sah als sie aus dem Zimmer schlenderte. Max beschloss sich anzuziehen, sie hatte ja heute Morgen bereits geduscht, bevor sie ins Bett gegangen war, weil sie sich nicht gut gefühlt hatte, also konnte sie sich auch jetzt schon anziehen.

Chloe schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich, schaltete den heißen Wasserstrahl der Dusche an und begann sich auszuziehen. Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel. Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich etwas beim Anblick einiger ihrer Narben und Kratzer die sie über die Jahre gesammelt hatte, einige davon im Sturm von Arcadia Bay. Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich um, betrat die Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser auf ihre Haut regnen.

Chloe gab ein erleichtertes Seufzen von sich, als sie das Wasser spürte wie es auf ihre kalte Haut traf, schloss sie die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen und das Wasser über ihren kompletten Körper nach unten laufen. Sie bekam nicht den Gedanken aus dem Kopf, dass Max sie sexy fand. Klar, sie hatte es bereits Jungs und einige Mädchen sagen hören, sogar Rachel Amber, aber es Max sagen zu hören ließ es sie tatsächlich auch fühlen.

Die Blauhaarige musste grinsen als sie daran dachte wie Max und sie tatsächlich das erste Mal Sex gehabt hatten neulich Nacht und dieser Gedanke ließ es in ihr kribbeln. Chloe biss sich in die Lippe, als sie sich mit ihren Händen über ihre Brüste fuhr und stöhnte leise, als sie fühlte wie empfindlich ihre Brustwarzen waren während sie mit ihren Handflächen über sie streifte.

Chloe ließ ihre Hand weiter ihren Körper hinunter wandern, biss sich in die Lippe als ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt. Trotz des Wassers welches aus der Dusche kam konnte sie fühlen wie feucht sie bereits wurde bei dem Gedanken an Max. Sie streifte mit einem ihrer Finger durch ihre Spalte, spürte wie ihre Nässe den Finger überzog, ehe sie ihn ein Stück nach oben zu dem kleinen Nervenbündel brachte welches unheimlich empfindlich auf die Berührung reagierte.

Sie begann zu wimmern als sie anfing ihren Finger in kleinen Kreisen um ihren Kitzler zu führen, wissend dass sie nicht lange durchhalten würde, so stark wie sie jetzt schon angeturnt war. Chloe fuhr fort mit den Kreisbewegungen über den kleinen Knubbel voller Nerven, stöhnte und wimmerte als sie mit ihrer freien Hand ihren Körper hinauf zu ihren Brüsten fuhr. Sie drückte einen der weichen Hügel auf ihrem Brustkorb zusammen und rieb sich gleichzeitig ihren Kitzler. Sie hob ein Bein auf die kleine Kante am Rand der Dusche, um sich selbst einen besseren Zugang zu geben als sie zwei Finger auf einmal in sich schob und genau fühlen konnte wie feucht sie sich bereits gemacht hatte.

„Gott...“, murmelte sie und drückte mit den Fingerspitzen gegen ihren G-Punkt, als sie spürte wie sich ihr Orgasmus aufbaute. Sie ließ ihre Finger wieder herausrutschen und massierte wieder das kleine Nervenbündel bevor sie den Namen ihrer Freundin wimmerte genau in dem Moment als sich ihre inneren Wände zusammenzogen und sie der Orgasmus traf.

Chloe atmete schwer als sie ihre Hand wieder entspannte, ihre Beine waren etwas wackelig davon wie intensiv der Orgasmus geworden war. „Gott...Max muss das mit mir machen und zwar bald...“, murmelte Chloe, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder darauf lenkte sich zu duschen.

Max hatte bereits ihre Unterwäsche gewechselt und ihr Kleid zusammen mit einem Paar hellbraunen Strumpfhosen angezogen, denn sie wusste, dass es draußen kalt werden würde. Sie blickte in den Spiegel und hoffte, dass Chloe sie in dem Kleid auch attraktiv finden würde. Just als sie sich umdrehte um vom Spiegel wegzugehen, kam die blauhaarige Teenagerin zurück in den Raum, eingewickelt in ein Handtuch.

Kaum dass die Tür geschlossen war ließ Chloe sofort ihr Handtuch fallen, offensichtlich um zu beweisen, dass sie sich nackt wohlfühlte, wenn Max dabei war. Sie trocknete sich ab, ging zum Spiegel hinüber und föhnte sich kurz die Haare trocken. „Ich werde bald neue Haarfarbe brauchen...“, murmelte Chloe bei dem Anblick ihrer ausgewaschenen Haare.

„Wir werden morgen welche besorgen...“, legte Max fest während sie ihrer Freundin beim Anziehen zusah. Max wartete bis ihre wunderschöne Freundin sich fertig angezogen hatte ehe sie zu ihr ging und ihre Lippen auf die des größeren Mädchens legte.

Chloe grinste darauf und sah Max hinterher als sie noch einmal zum Spiegel ging, bemerkte aber auch den verunsicherten Blick auf Max‘ Gesicht während sich die kleinere Teenagerin im Spiegel betrachtete. Chloe stellte sich hinter Max und legte ihre Arme um die Hüften der zierlichen Teenagerin, ihr Kinn ruhte auf dessen Schultern als sie sich beide zusammen im Spiegel betrachtete. „Du siehst höllisch hübsch aus...“, gab Chloe auf ihre Art Max ein Kompliment.

Max wurde rot, aber lächelte bei dem was Chloe gesagt hatte, auch wenn es nicht gerade die romantischste Art war ihr zu sagen, dass sie gut aussah, aber es kam von Chloe und es bedeutete ihr die Welt. „Das tust du auch ...“, erwiderte Max um Chloes Erscheinung zu komplimentieren und war froh, dass sie nicht noch ihre neue Beanie tragen würde. So sehr sie auch Chloe Anblick liebte, so sehr wollte sie zur Abwechslung auch mal Chloes komplette Haare sehen.

Chloe lächelte und küsste Max auf die Wange. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder wegbewegen, als Max sie aufhielt und nach ihrem Handy griff. „Selfie!“, rief Max und öffnete die Kamera in ihrem Telefon. Chloe behielt ihre Position, mit den Armen um Max‘ Hüfte und ihrem Kinn auf der Schulter, bei und erlaubte der Brünetten ein Selfie zu machen und anschließend noch ein Bild von ihnen im Spiegel.

Chloe lächelte tatsächlich auf den Bildern, was Max das Herz schmelzen ließ als sie sich die beiden Fotos ansah. Sie hatte wirklich die allerschönste Freundin. Egal was irgendjemand anderes sagte.

Chloe fuhr den Wagen und Max gab ihr die Richtung an in die sie fahren sollte. Sie stellten den Wagen auf einem Parkplatz neben einem ziemlich schick aussehendem italienischem Restaurant ab. Chloe runzelte etwas die Stirn als sie ihre Abendgarderobe betrachtete und dann Max‘ ansah.

Max spürte Chloes Unsicherheit, worauf sie sich zu ihr rüber lehnte und ihrer hübschen Freundin einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du siehst hübsch aus.“, versicherte Max der größeren Teenagerin bevor sie beide aus dem Pickup stiegen. Max lief zur Rückseite des Fahrzeugs und hielt ihre Hand der blauhaarigen Schönheit entgegen.

Chloe blickte auf Max‘ Hand ehe sie das Angebot annahm und ihre Finger mit Max‘ verhakte. Die beiden Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Restaurants. Chloe übernahm die ritterliche Rolle und öffnete die Tür um sie für Max offen zu halten. Max lächelte und lief, Chloe an der Hand hinter sich herziehend, in das Restaurant.

Sie standen an der Tür direkt vor einem Schild das besagte: „Bitte warten sie hier um zu ihrem Platz gebracht zu werden.“. Max schaute sich ein wenig um ehe sie dem größeren, dunkelhaarigen und gutaussehenden Kellner zulächelte der gerade auf sie mit breiten Lächeln zukam, bei dem er seine extrem weißen Zähne zeigte und sie begrüßte.

„Ein Tisch für zwei Damen?“, sprach der Mann, wobei er erst Chloe ansah und dann mit seinem Blick zu Max wanderte. Chloe nickte mit dem Kopf, immer noch etwas verunsichert bei dem was sie an hatte in einem so schicken Laden. _Dame? Seit wann bin ich denn eine Dame?_ dachte Chloe bei sich, sie war nie damenhaft, seit jeher. Der Ober streckte seinen Arm in Richtung der rechten Seite des Restaurants und bedeutete den Mädchen ihm zu folgen.

Sie blieben ihm auf den Fersen bis sie an einem Tisch ankamen der direkt neben einem großen Fenster stand und einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Straße bot in der sich das Restaurant befand. Chloe war im Begriff sich hinzusetzen und gerade als ihre Kehrseite die Sitzfläche berührte, räusperte sich der Kellner um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Max‘ Sitz, worauf Chloe die Stirn runzelte ehe ihr klar wurde worauf er hinauswollte.

„Oh Scheiße, richtig...“, bemerkte Chloe, stand sofort wieder auf, lief um den Tisch und half Max ihren Mantel abzulegen, welchen sie über die Stuhllehne hing, und schließlich den Stuhl für ihre Freundin vorzog. _Denk daran ihm ein Trinkgeld dafür zu geben, für die Hilfe, dass du dich nicht wie ein Arschloch benommen hast._ dachte Chloe bei sich während sie um den Tisch ging um sich auf ihren eigenen Platz zu setzen. Sie ließ ein Lächeln in Richtung Max aufblitzen welche ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln zurück warf.

„Kann ich den Damen etwas zu trinken bringen während sie sich die Karte anschauen?“, fragte der Kellner während er Max und Chloe direkt ansah. Max nickte und sah zum Kellner. „Ich nehme ein Glas Wasser bitte.“, sagte Max ehe sie Chloe ansah. _Ich könnte wirklich ein Bier gebrauchen... Verdammter Sturm, hat meinen gefälschten Ausweis weggeweht._ dachte Chloe und seufzte, bevor sie sich für ein Glas Cola entschied. Der Kellner nickte und schlich in Richtung Bar davon.

Max lächelte nachdem der Kellner verschwunden war und blickte ihre Freundin mit verehrungsvollem Blick an. „Gott, ich liebe dich...“, seufzte Max heraus, seufzte vor allem, weil sie so sehr verliebt in Chloe war, dass es weh tat. Chloe blickt von der Speisekarte hoch und hob ihre Augenbrauen bei Max‘ plötzlicher Liebeserklärung an sie.

Chloe fühlte wie ihre Wangen eine weiche rote Farbe annahmen welche sich farblich noch mal besonders von ihrem Outfit und ihren Haaren abhoben. Sie grinste schüchtern, ehe sie die Speisekarte auf den Tisch legte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Max ... so sehr.“, sagte Chloe mit sanfter Stimme und legte ihre Hand auf Max‘ welche auf dem Tisch ruhte.

Der Kellner kam mit den Getränken und platzierte sie vor ihnen ehe er Stift und Notizblock zückte. „Okay, was kann ich den beiden Damen zu essen bringen?“, fragte er, Stift und Notizblock bereithaltend. Max überflog kurz die Speisekarte, wusste allerdings schon was sie bestellen wollte.

„Ich hätte gerne die Pasta mit Tomaten, Basilikum und Hühnchen bitte?“, sprach sie bevor sie zu Chloe sah welche die Speisekarte wieder hochhob und den Inhalt überflog. Sie seufzte nachdenklich und legte die Karte wieder auf den Tisch. Sie sah hoch zum Kellner und lächelte ihn an. „Bolognese für mich...“, sagte sie bevor sie den Ausdruck in Max‘ Gesicht sah. „Bitte?“, fügte sie dann schnell hinzu. _Verdammt Chloe, du solltest dich wirklich an diese ganze Manierensache gewöhnen._

Die Mädchen saßen beieinander, sprachen über ihre Kindheit, lachten und scherzten über all die Dinge die sie als Kinder immer getan hatten, inklusive ihrer Piratenabenteuer. Das Essen kam und die Mädchen langten ordentlich zu und aßen ihre Teller komplett leer. Chloe war nicht gerade die eleganteste Esserin, was die Bolognese bewies die um ihren Mund verteilt war. Max kicherte und wischte ihr mit einer Servierte den Mund für sie ab.

Chloe grinste als sie den leeren Teller beiseiteschob, sich zurücklehnte und den Bauch rieb um zu zeigen wie vollgefuttert sie war. „Das war wirklich der Hammer...“, erklärte Chloe und sah grinsend zu ihrer Freundin. Max lachte bei Chloes Bemerkung über das Essen und schob ihren eigenen leeren Teller beiseite. Sie nahm ein Schluck von ihrem Wasser und seufzte bedeutungsvoll.

Der Kellner kam zu ihnen zurück, nahm ihre Teller entgegen und Max fragte nach der Rechnung was der Kellner mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm. Chloe setzte sich aufrecht hin, streckte etwas ihre Beine und trat Max versehentlich gegen das Schienbein. Max zuckte und rieb sich die betroffene Stelle. „Scheiße sorry“, entschuldigte sich Chloe und blickte ihr Mädchen entschuldigend an.

Max nahm vom Kellner die Rechnung entgegen und las die Summe ehe sie ihr Bargeld aus der Manteltasche zog. Sie legte das Geld in das kleine Lederbuch, in welchem die Rechnung lag, wie in eine Geldbörse und reichte es dem Kellner mit der Anmerkung das Wechselgeld zu behalten. Chloe stand auf und ging um den Tisch, half ihrer Freundin ihren Mantel wieder anzuziehen und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange sobald sie ihn trug.

„Lass uns gehen!“, ordnete Chloe ohne herrischen Ton an. Sie führte Max aus dem Restaurant und zurück in Richtung des Trucks. Sie drückte einen Knopf auf ihrem Schlüssel um den Truck zu öffnen, aber blieb jäh stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass Max an der Rückseite des Wagens gestoppt hatte und sich suchend in der Umgebung umsah. Chloe runzelte die Stirn und wunderte sich warum ihre Freundin so plötzlich innehielt.

„Alles klar, Super Max?“, fragte Chloe mit besorgtem Ton in ihrer Stimme. Max blickte sich weiter um und bemerkte gar nicht das Chloe sie angesprochen hatte. Immer wieder drehte sie ihren Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen des Parkplatzes und der Straße. Es war alles ziemlich ruhig, abgesehen von einer Person die mit ihrem Hund unterwegs war.

„Max? Erde an Max?“, sagte Chloe, schnipste mit dem Finger vor dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin herum und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Max riss es aus ihrer Trance und sie blickte die blauhaarige Teenagerin mit verwirrtem Blick an.

„Alles klar?“, fragte Chloe, legte eine Hand sanft auf Max‘ Taille und sah sie weiter an. „Ich ähm ... Ich weiß nicht...“, murmelte Max und fing wieder an sich umzusehen.

„Hattest du schon einmal das Gefühl das dich jemand beobachtet...?“ flüsterte Max, richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Chloe und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Chloe legte die Stirn in Falten und schaute sich ebenfalls um, aber sie konnte niemanden sehen, außer dem älteren Mann der seinem Hund zusah. Sie seufzte und schaute wieder zu Max.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, es wird spät.“, beschloss Chloe und eskortierte Max zum Truck ehe sie sich selbst hineinsetzte und den Motor startete. Was die Mädchen nicht wussten war, dass tatsächlich jemand jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachtete...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mrncarr04: Oooooo! Cliffhanger, sorry Leute ich musste es tun, erhöht die Vorfreude auf das nächste Kapitel! :D


	7. Der erste Schnitt ist der tiefste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mrncarr04: Nun, nach diesem spannungsaufbauenden Cliffhanger ist hier das nächste Kapitel. SO VIEL DRAMA! D:

**11\. Oktober 2013: Arcadia Bay nach dem Sturm**

Die Polizeiwache hatte dem Sturm recht gut standgehalten, mit Ausnahme einiger eingestürzter Wände, dem komplett abgerissenem Dach und einigen Zellen die in sich zusammengebrochen sind.

Mark Jefferson, der verrückte, psychotische und sadistische Fotografielehrer von Blackwell wurde verhaftet, nur wenige Stunden bevor der Sturm sein volles Potential erreicht hatte. Er hatte es geschafft unter dem Metallbett in seiner Zelle in Deckung zu gehen, als die Wände in sich zusammenfielen. Die großen Ziegelsteine die das Bett zerbeulten, trafen zu Marks Glück, nur den Metallrahmen, aber schafften es nicht ihn zu zerstören.

Sobald der Sturm weggezogen war schob Mark Schutt und Trümmer aus dem Weg und kroch unter dem Bett hervor. Seine Kleidung klebte an seinem Körper, denn der Boden auf dem er gelegen hatte war klitschnass. Die Polizeistation war nur ein paar Blocks entfernt vom örtlichen Diner, dem Two Whales. Mark dachte, dass das wohl ein besserer Ort sein würde, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, um Vorräte zu finden, sich zusammenzuflicken und um schließlich aus Arcadia Bay zu verschwinden ehe ihn jemand sehen konnte.

Mark hinkte aus seiner Zelle, kletterte auf seinem Weg über Schutt und Trümmer und zuckte gelegentlich zusammen wegen seines schmerzenden Beines. Der Schmerz kam daher, dass er so lange unter dem Bett gekauert hatte und sein Bein von einigen Steinen getroffen worden war.

Es kostete Mark gute 20 Minuten um überhaupt in die Nähe des zerstörten Diners zu kommen. Er konnte sehen, dass es eine Herausforderung sein würde hinein zu kommen, aber er würde einen Weg finden.

Genau in diesem Moment entdeckte er einen rostigen alten Truck, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn irgendwoher kannte. Das Fahrzeug kam auf der anderen Seite des Diners zum stehen. Er hinkte schnell außer Sicht, versteckte sich hinter der großen Werbetafel welche von Schutt und einige Strompfosten gestützt wurde und hoffte, dass wer auch immer in dem Truck saß ihn nicht gesehen hatten. Er spitzte die Ohren und versuchte zu hören wer sich da unterhielt. Zumindest hoffte er, dass sie sich bald unterhalten würden nachdem er gehört hatte wie die Tür zugeschlagen worden war.

"Chloe, bitte. Ich will nicht das du dich verletzt.". Jefferson hörte die erste weibliche Stimme sprechen und zu seiner Überraschung war es eine Bekannte. Er würde Maxine Caulfields Stimme schon auf eine Meile Entfernung erkennen. Das brachte ein Lächeln ins Gesicht des sadistischen Mannes.

„Max, ich muss es wissen!“, hörte er die andere weibliche Stimme aufgebracht rufen. Er hob die Augenbrauen als er hörte wie wütend Chloe Price war und fragte sich worüber die Mädchen wohl redeten.

"Ich weiß und du wirst es herausfinden, aber nicht so! Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Ich habe entschieden dich zu retten und will nicht, dass du irgendetwas dummes tust und dich dabei verletzt!". Jefferson runzelte die Stirn als er Max das sagen hörte. _Sie hatte entschieden sie zu retten? Was meinte sie damit?_ dachte Mark bei sich.

Er lauschte aufmerksam dem restlichen Gespräch der Mädchen und versuchte gar nicht erst aus seinem Versteck einen Blick zu riskieren, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Schließlich hörte er Max wie sie mit ihren Eltern telefonierte. Er grinste bösartig, als er erfuhr, dass Max zu ihrem Elternhaus nach Seattle fahren würde mit dieser Faux-Punk Schlampe die sie ihre beste Freundin nannte.

Sobald die beide Mädchen vom Diner davongefahren waren, kam Mark aus seinem Versteck. „Sieht wohl so aus als ob ich nach Seattle gehen werde...“, murmelte Mark zu sich selbst, ein bösartiges Grinsen kroch über seine Lippen als er ein sadistisches leises Lachen von sich gab.

 

**17\. Oktober 2013: Seattle, 6 Tage nach dem Sturm von Arcadia Bay (Heute)**

Chloe parkte den Truck in der leeren Auffahrt des Caulfield Hauses. Max hatte während der gesamten Fahrt still aus dem Beifahrerfenster gesehen. Sobald der Truck zum stehen gekommen war stellte Chloe den Motor ab und drehte ihren Körper zur Seite um die kleine Brünette neben sich anzusehen. „Was ist los?“, fragte Chloe in dem Versuch mit Max über das zu reden was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Alles was nicht angebunden ist?“, scherzte Max lahm und drehte ihren Kopf um die blauhaarige Schönheit, mit einem müden Lächeln im Gesicht, anzusehen. Chloe zeigte ihrer Freundin ihr bestes ‚Das finde ich nicht witzig‘-Gesicht. Max seufzte als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin, zu ihrem schwachen Witz, sah und ließ ihren Kopf wieder gegen die Polsterung der Bank fallen.

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich fühle mich einfach unwohl...“, erklärte Max, in Anlehnung an das Gefühl das sie hatte während sie mit Chloe zuvor auf dem Parkplatz des Restaurants gewesen war. Jenes Gefühl welches sie erschauern ließ als ob jemand sie und Chloe beobachtet hätte.

Chloe runzelte die Stirn und seufzte leise ehe sie sprach. „Lass uns reingehen, es ist kalt hier draußen.“, sagte sie leicht zitternd. Max nickte zustimmend, hoffte sie würde sich in ihrem zu Hause sicherer fühlen.

Chloe verschloss die Tür ihres Wagens, bemerkte aber nicht, dass ihr Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche auf die Sitzbank gefallen war. Die Mädchen gingen ins Haus, Max schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und stellte fest, dass ihre Eltern nicht zu Hause waren.

„Meine Eltern sind wohl zu meinen Tanten gegangen oder sowas...“, vermutete Max, als sie ihre Schuhe auszog und neben die Haustür kickte. Chloe zuckte leicht mit den Schultern wie um anzudeuten, dass sie ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte. Als sie sich gerade ihre Stiefel ausziehen wollte tastete sie an ihren Taschen nach dem Handy. Sie seufzte und begriff, dass es rausgefallen sein musste und nahm an, dass es wohl im Truck liegen würde.

„Mach es dir schon mal vor dem Feuer gemütlich, ich gehe mein Telefon aus dem Auto holen...“, sagte Chloe und tätschelte ihre Taschen entlang als ob sie Max beweisen wolle, dass es nicht da war. Max hob leicht ihre Augenbrauen ehe sie nickte und Chloe einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gab, sich dann umdrehte und ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Chloe lächelte als sie ihrer Liebe zusah wie sie auf Zehenspitzen ins Wohnzimmer ging. _Gott ich liebe sie so sehr._ dachte sie, drehte sich auf ihrem Fußballen um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eingangstür um ihr Telefon aus dem Truck zurückzuholen.

Chloe schloss die Haustür hinter sich, sodass die Kälte nicht ins Haus ziehen konnte. Sie lief lässig zu ihrem Fahrzeug und entriegelte die Türen ehe sie Fahrertür aufzerrte. Sie untersuchte die Sitze, entdeckte das Gerät, griff danach und steckte es zurück in ihre Tasche und schloss die Fahrertür wieder. Sie verriegelte den Truck und als sie auf den Weg zurück zum Haus machen wollte, fühlte sie wie eine Hand sich blitzschnell auf ihren Mund legte und etwas Spitzen gegen ihren Rücken piekte.

Chloes Herzschlag raste bei der plötzlichen Attacke. Sie wollte nicht kämpfen für den Fall das, was immer es war, was ihr in den Rücken stach ihre Haut durchdrang.

„Schrei und ich ramm dir das Messer rein...“, knurrte eine raue und sadistisch klingende Stimme in ihr Ohr. Chloe winselte leise und spürte wie der Angreifer ein klein wenig mehr gegen ihren Rücken stach. Sie spürte wie das Messer bereits ein klein wenig die Haut durchstach.

„Wir werden ein kleines Spiel spielen...“, zischte die grausam klingende Stimme ins Ohr der blauhaarigen Teenagerin. Er schob sie außerhalb der Sichtbarkeit der Fenster des Hauses und der Straße sodass niemand sehen konnte was er tat. Er schleuderte sie herum und warf sie gegen die Mauer der kleinen Gasse die Max‘ Haus von einer anderen Häuserreihe trennte. Er hielt Chloe das Messer an die Kehle um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ruhig bleiben würde.

Chloe hatte einen Blick grenzenloser Angst in ihren Augen, als sie erkannte wer ihr Angreifer war. Niemand anderes als Mark Jefferson, der Kerl von dem Max ihr erzählt hatte, dass er sie in einer anderen Zeitlinie ermordet hatte und dasselbe auch mit Max versucht hatte. „Du...“, wimmerte Chloe, ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst, als sie spürte wie das Messer wieder etwas stärker gegen ihren Hals drückte.

Jefferson starrte die Teenagerin an, neigte etwas den Kopf und grinste. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem bösen selbstherrlichen Grinsen. „Oh, du erkennst mich wieder... aber genug Smalltalk...wie ich bereits sagte werden wir ein kleines Spiel spielen...“, zischte Jefferson verschlagen und strich mit der kalten Klinge an Chloes Wange entlang. „Und hier sind die Regeln...“, begann Mark, drückte sein Messer jetzt ein wenig mehr gegen Chloes Wange und verursachte einen flachen Schnitt der zwar nicht vernarben, aber wie er wusste, brennen würde.

Chloe keuchte ehe sie ihre Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle bringen konnte um nicht noch mehr zu wimmern, sie war entschlossen dem Kerl keine Befriedigung durch irgendwelche Schmerzensgeräusche zu geben. Jefferson neigte seinen Kopf mit zornigem Blick als er keinen Ton mehr von der Teenagerin hörte.

„Regel Nummer eins...ich werde dich ein wenig aufschlitzen, einfach um zu testen wie knallhart du wirklich bist und du wirst nicht protestieren oder dich wehren sonst werde ich dich töten...“, knurrte er und seine Stimme klang dunklerer und finsterer mit jedem Wort welches er sprach.

Chloes Augen wurden angsterfüllt. Sie dachte, dass das definitiv der Moment sein würde in dem sie stirbt und sie wusste, dass Max nicht in der Lage sein würde die Zeit zurückzudrehen um sie zu retten, weil danach alles im Arsch sein würde. Insbesondere seit ihr klargeworden war, dass Max‘ vorherige Rettungsaktionen den Tornado in Arcadia Bay verursacht hatten und weil Max schon Nasenbluten bekommen hatte obwohl sie die Zeit neulich im Esszimmer um höchstens eine Minute zurückgespult hatte.

„Regel Nummer zwei...ich werde dich nicht töten, es sei denn du wehrst dich, aber wenn du der Polizei verrätst wer dich angegriffen hat, werde ich dich und Max zur Strecke bringen und euch beide umbringen...“, fuhr Jefferson fort als er mit dem Messer an Chloes anderer Wange nach unten fuhr und einen weiteren kleinen Schnitt in ihre weiche Haut machte.

Dieses Mal fiepte Chloe vor Schmerz, denn dieser Schnitt war tiefer als der vorherige. Sie fühlte wie die Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Chloe sah ihrem Angreifer in die Augen und ihre Augen flehten ihn an sie nicht noch mehr zu verletzen. Dies war eine der wenigen Male die sie tatsächlich nicht mit cleveren Witzeleien konterte.

Ohne eine wirkliche Warnung trat Jefferson Chloe mit seinem Knie in den Magen, worauf die Teenagerin sich krümmte, sich mit beiden Händen auf den Magen fasste und fast lautlos hustend auf die Knie fiel. Mark beugte sich über sie und schlitzte ihr mit seinem Messer wieder und wieder den Rücken entlang nach unten, beobachtete wie ihr Shirt zerriss und das Blut aus den Schnitten zu laufen begann die er in ihre Haut schnitt. Mark kicherte und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem sadistischen Lächeln.

Chloe brach auf dem Boden zusammen und konnte jetzt die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten die aus ihren Augen liefen, das Blut spürend welches aus den riesigen Schnitten auf ihrem Rücken lief. In diesem Moment fühlte und hörte sie einen kraftvollen Stampfer der auf ihrer Hand niederging und bei seinem Einschlag ihre Finger brach. Dieses Mal konnte sie den Schmerzensschrei nicht aufhalten den ihr Mund ausstieß.

 

**Zurück im Haus...**

Max hatte sich auf der Couch niedergelassen, blätterte durch die TV Kanäle und versuchte etwas zu finden das sie sich mit ihrem Mädchen ansehen könnte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Uhr und runzelte die Stirn als ihr klar wurde, dass Chloe bereits vor 15 Minuten gegangen war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Max sprang von der Couch und ging zu dem großen Erkerfenster welches einen guten Blick in den Vorgarten lieferte. Sie sah zu Chloes Truck und wurde misstrauisch als sie ihre Freundin nirgendwo sehen konnte. Sie bekam leichte Panik, eilte zur Tür und zog sich so schnell sie konnte ihre Schuhe an.

 

**Zurück in der Seitengasse...**

Chloe weinte unkontrolliert, zusammengekauert wie ein Ball, bedeckt mit Blut, Prellungen und Dreck. Jefferson griff nach unten und nahm Chloes Telefon aus ihrer Tasche, entsperrte den Bildschirm und zog eine Grimasse als er das Foto von ihr und Max als Bildschirmschoner sah. „Lesben machen mich krank ... überhaupt keine Unschuld...“. Jefferson spuckte und öffnete die Kamera von Chloes Handy.

„Jetzt halt still...gut...ich liebe es wie verwundbar du aussiehst, es ist so verführerisch...so...so...schön...“, sprach Jefferson mit leiser, gruselig normal klingenden Stimme. Er schoss einige Bilder von Chloe, als ob sie irgendeine Art von krankem Model-Job für ihn machte, während sie zitternd und weinend am Boden lag, ehe er die Bilder in eine Nachricht packte und sie an Max sendete.

Er warf das Telefon auf den Boden neben Chloe bevor er die Teenagerin noch ein letztes Mal trat, sich umdrehte und mit einem boshaften Grinsen im Gesicht davonging. Er verschwand als er um die Ecke am anderen Ende der Seitengasse ging und Chloe allein und hilflos zurücklies. Jefferson wusste, dass seine Attacke der perfekte Start war um seine Rache an der kleinen Brünetten zu beginnen, die dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er in Arcadia Bay verhaftet worden war. Die zu verletzen die sie liebte war einfach perfekt.

Max war, mit ihrem Telefon in der Hand, aus dem Haus getreten und blickte sich im Vorgarten um. Dort gab es immer noch kein Zeichen von Chloe und sie begann sich langsam richtige Sorgen zu machen. Ihr Telefon gab ein leises Piepsen von sich um auf eine Nachricht hinzuweisen die sie erhalten hatte.

Sie hob ihr Telefon, las den Bildschirm ab und spürte ein leichtes Gefühl der Erleichterung, als sie sah das Chloes Name auf ihrem Handy aufgepoppt war, in der Erwartung, wenn sie die Nachricht lesen würde, dass ihre Freundin noch zum Zigaretten kaufen gegangen war oder sowas. Aber das Gefühl der Erleichterung verschwand sofort als sie die Nachricht öffnete und die grauenhaften Bilder einer böse zugerichteten, verwundeten und blutenden Chloe sah.

Ihre Augen schwollen an vor Tränen, sie sah weg von den Fotos und rannte die Stufen der Eingangstür hinunter. „CHLOE?!“, rief Max in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Freundin sie hören könne und nicht zu weit weg war. So sehr Max sich auch wünschte die Zeit zu dem Moment zurückzudrehen als Chloe das Haus verlassen hatte um ihr Telefon zu holen, so wusste sie auch, dass sie es nicht riskieren konnte. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren noch einen Sturm zu verursachen.

Sie hechtete zur rechten Seite ihres Hauses in Richtung der Seitengasse ehe sie einen Körper entdeckte der auf dem Boden lag, zitternd zusammengekauert zu einer Kugel. Max sprintete los, hielt bei ihrer Freundin an und fiel, neben der zitternden Gestalt auf die Knie. „Chloe...nein...ich muss zurückspulen, ich kann dich nicht so lassen...“, begann Max worauf sie hörte wie Chloe schwach zu reden versuchte.

„N-nein...riskier...es nicht...“, stotterte Chloe und zuckte zusammen während sie sprach. Ihr Rücken brannte fürchterlich und ihre gebrochenen Finger pulsierten voller Schmerz. Sie hatte ein blaues Auge, Prellungen und Blutergüsse überall an ihrem Oberkörper und Beinen.

„Ich muss Chloe, ich kann es nicht ertragen dich so zu sehen!“, erklärte Max, schob Chloes verfilzte blaue Haare sachte aus ihrem Gesicht, Tränen liefen ihr das Gesicht herunter während sie sprach. „Ruf einen Krankenwagen, ich werde schon wieder...es ist...es sind nur ein paar Schnitte und Prellungen...“, murmelte Chloe, versuchte sich mit ihrer gesunden Hand vom Boden zu heben und spuckte Blut aus ihrem Mund.

„Versprich mir einfach, dass du nicht...zurückspulst?!“, verlangte Chloe und mit Max‘ Hilfe schaffte sie es sich wackelig auf ihre Füße zu stellen. Max konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen während sie Chloe an ihrem gesunden Arm festhielt, ihr Handy nahm und 911 wählte ehe sie es an ihr Ohr hielt.

„Ich verspreche es Baby, ich schwöre...“, sprach Max in Tränen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihrer Freundin einen verniedlichenden Kosenamen gab. Sie hielt das Telefon an ihr Ohr, der Mitarbeiter der Leitstelle fragte sie mit welchem Dienst sie gerne verbunden werden will. „Ambulanz bitte?!“, sprach Max eilig in das Telefon und legte ihren anderen Arm um ihre wackelige Freundin.

Obwohl sie Schmerzen hatte, formte ihr Mund ein winziges Lächeln bei dem Spitznamen, so sehr es auch die Punkerin in ihr zum Würgen brachte, so schwindelig machte es sie innerlich, dass sie sich tatsächlich an den Kosenamen gewöhnen könnte. Das große Punkmädchen konnte immer noch das Blut ihren Rücken hinuntertropfen spüren als sie sich, benommen und benebelt fühlend, gegen ihre Freundin lehnte. Sie hörte Max zu wie sie am Telefon dem Rettungsdienst die Verletzungen beschrieb und was geschehen war, sofern sie das überhaupt sagen konnte.

Sobald Max aufgelegt hatte setzte sie Chloe langsam auf dem Boden ab, so wie es ihr die Person vom Rettungsdienst gesagt hatte. Sie kniete sich neben Chloe, ihre Geliebte sanft an sich haltend. Sie küsste Chloe sanft auf den Kopf, versuchte das größere Mädchen nicht noch mehr zu verletzen als sie es eh schon war.

„Baby?“, brachte Chloe die Stärke auf den Kosenamen zu hinterfragen den Max ihr gegeben hatte. Max errötete als sie Chloe hörte und realisierte was sie gerade gesagt hatte. „Tut mir leid...“, murmelte Max worauf Chloe vorsichtig lachte bevor sie zusammenzuckte und ein schmerzhaftes Winseln raus lies, ihre Augen schloss und versuchte den Schmerz auszusitzen.

„Muss es nicht...ich denke ich mag ihn...“, sprach Chloe langsam, um nicht an ihren Wunden im Gesicht zu ziehen. Sogar das Atmen tat ihr zurzeit weh auf Grund der Prellungen und Schnitte auf ihrem Rücken. Sie sah hinunter auf ihre geschwollenen, zerquetschten und gebrochenen Finger und bekam einen düsteren Blick als sie ihre Hand leicht anhob.

„Nie wieder masturbieren also...“, versuchte Chloe zu scherzen um die Stimmung in dieser Situation etwas zu heben. Max blickte zu ihrer Freundin und erkannte das freche Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht ungeachtet der Schmerzen die sie hatte. Max konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und kurz zu kichern, sie versuchte positiv zu bleiben für ihre hübsche Freundin.

Nach einer Zeit die sich wie Stunden angefühlt hatte, aber nur etwas mehr als fünf Minuten betragen hatte konnten sie die Sirene des Krankenwagens am Ende der Gasse hören in die Max gerannt war. Sie blickte auf als sie den Krankgenwagen hörte und sah wieder ihre Freundin an die wegzutreten begann. „Nicht einschlafen, Baby...“, sagte Max sanft zu ihrer Freundin, worauf Chloe ein wenig den Kopf hob. Sie war nicht müde, aber fühlte sich schläfrig, wahrscheinlich wegen den Schmerzen und noch wahrscheinlicher, weil sie einfach bewusstlos werden wollte.

„Ich bin ok Maxi Pad...“, murmelte Chloe schwach als sie bei den hellen Lichtern des Krankenwagens blinzelte. Chloe merkte wie sich Max von ihr entfernte und hörte zwei männliche Stimmen die den Sanitätern gehörten welche Max sagten, dass sie hinten im Krankenwagen mitfahren könne.

Chloe wurde von den Schmerzen ohnmächtig. Die Sanitäter mussten sie deswegen in die Fötusstellung drehen, sodass sie nicht mehr auf ihren Wunden lag. Max begann wieder zu weinen als sie sah wie ihre Partnerin von den Sanitätern umherbewegt wurde, sie wünschte sich nur, dass sie einfach zurückspulen und Chloe davon abhalten könnte das Hause zu verlassen.

Die Sanitäter luden Chloe hinten in den Krankenwagen genau dann als Max‘ Eltern die Einfahrt hochfuhren. Vanessa und Ryan hasteten aus dem Auto als sie ihre Tochter entdeckten die neben dem Krankenwagen stand als Chloe hineingehoben wurde. „Maxine?! Was ist passiert?!“, sagte Vanessa schnell, als sie ihre Tochter erreichte die immer noch in Tränen aufgelöst war.

Max schaute zu ihrer Mutter hoch bevor sie ihr Gesicht schluchzend an der Brust ihrer Mutter vergrub. „Ch-Chloe...wurde...a-angegriffen...“, schluchzte Max während sie sich an ihrer Mutter festhielt. Ryan rannte zu den Sanitätern rüber um einen von ihnen abzufangen und zu fragen wie es Chloe ging. Vanessa hielt ihre weinende Tochter im Arm als sie ihren Mann beobachtete wie er mit dem Sanitäter sprach, der sagte, dass Chloe eine Operation an ihrer Hand brauchte um die Finger in einer normalen Anordnung wieder zusammenwachsen zu lassen und sie würde einige Nähte für die Schnitte auf ihrem Rücken brauchen.

Ryan nickt bei dem was der Sanitäter gesagt hatte ehe er sich wieder zu seiner Tochter umdrehte. Max, willst du mit Chloe mitfahren? Deine Mutter und ich werden euch mit dem Auto folgen...“, erklärte Ryan worauf Max ihren Kopf hob und nickte. Sie wischte sich die Augen als sie zum Krankenwagen ging und hineinkletterte, sich hinsetzte und Chloes gesunde Hand hielt, auch wenn sie wegen der Schmerzen weiterhin bewusstlos war. Die Tränen liefen ihr weiterhin aus den Augen als die Sanitäter die Türen des Krankenwagens schlossen und sich auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus machten.

 

**Stunden später im Warteraum des Krankenhauses**

Max konnte sich nicht davon abhalten den Flur im Warteraum des Krankenhauses auf und ab zu gehen. Es sind drei Stunden vergangen seit Chloe in den Operationssaal gebracht worden war, wobei Max sich der Magen umdrehte, weshalb ihr inzwischen übel geworden war. Vanessa beobachtete mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Tochter; sie lehnte sich zu ihrem Mann hinüber welcher ihre Hand hielt.

„Sie liebt Chloe sehr, nicht wahr?“, fragte Vanessa ihren Mann leise in dem Wissen, dass Max sie nicht hören würde. Ryan hob seinen Kopf und sah seine Frau an, drückte sanft ihre Hand und nickte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auch wenn er wegen seiner Tochter dennoch traurig aussah, welche immer noch mit besorgtem und verängstigtem Blick auf und ab lief. Er hasste es seine Tochter so zu sehen und wer auch immer der Partnerin seiner Tochter das angetan hatte würde dafür bezahlen.

Max wusste immer noch nicht genau wer ihrem Mädchen das angetan hatte, weshalb sie sich nur noch mehr Sorgen machte. Sie seufzte schließlich und setzte sich im Warteraum auf einen freien Platz gegenüber von ihren Eltern. Sie lehnte sich nach vorn, stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken selbst dafür, dass sie Chloe versprochen hatte die Zeit nicht zurückzudrehen.

„Was dauert da so lange?!“, knurrte Max ungeduldig. Sie stand wieder auf und begann erneut umherzulaufen, als sich die Tür zu den OP-Sälen öffnete. Sie drehte sich blitzartig in Richtung Tür und entdeckte den Doktor der in den Raum gegangen war in welchen Chloe auf einem Bett hineingerollt worden war. Er lief auf dem kürzesten Weg zum Wartebereich.

„Jemand hier mit einer Chloe Elizabeth Price?“. Max‘ Hand schnellte nach oben und so schnell sie konnte lief sie zu dem Arzt. „Ich bin, ich...“, antwortete Max schnell und kam ruckartig vor dem Doktor zum stehen. „Ist sie okay? Was passiert mit ihr?“, fragte Max in dringlichem Ton.

Der Arzt hob die Augenbrauen als er zu der 1,57m großen Teenagerin nach unten sah, bei dem Versuch herauszufinden wer Max für das Mädchen war das er gerade operiert hatte. Er sah schließlich das Paar an, dass hinter Max stand und darauf wartete was er zu Chloes Zustand zu sagen hatte.

„Sie ist in Ordnung...Sie erholt sich gerade, ein wenig benommen von den Schmerzmitteln, aber ansonsten haben wir all ihre Finger der linken Hand wieder geradegerückt sodass sie wieder normal zusammenwachsen sollten und haben die Wunden auf ihrem Rücken genäht. Wir werden sie heute Nacht noch hierbehalten, nur um ein paar Beobachtungen zu machen, aber ansonsten wird es ihr morgen gut genug gehen um nach Hause zu können, solange jemand nach ihr sieht und die Wunden für sie reinigt.“, erklärte der Arzt sorgfältig, sah von Max zu ihren Eltern und dann wieder zu Max, welche sich augenblicklich entspannte, als sie hörte, dass es ihrer Freundin den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

„Kann...Kann ich sie sehen?“, stotterte Max und sah den Doktor mit hoffnungsvollem Hundeblick an. Er sah wieder zu ihr herunter und nickte seufzend mit dem Kopf. „Du solltest sie wirklich nicht sehen während sie im Aufwachraum ist, aber es ist spät und wenn sie nach oben in den Krankensaal kommt, dann wird es dir erst recht nicht erlaubt sein sie um diese Zeit zu sehen. Da sie dir aber offensichtlich viel bedeutet werde ich dich für 10 Minuten zu ihr lassen, nur dich.“, erklärte der Doktor ehe er seinen Arm in Richtung der Doppeltür ausstreckte um Max zu bedeuten ihm zu folgen.

Max tat genau dies und bat ihre Eltern auf sie zu warten, sie würde gleich zurück sein. Sie verschwand zwischen den Doppeltüren und folgte dem Arzt in einen anderen, komplett weiß gestrichenen, Raum mit mehreren Kabinen aus zugezogenen Vorhängen. Der Arzt brachte Max zu dem am weitesten entfernten Vorhang und schob ihn leicht auf um sie hinein zu lassen.

Max trat durch den Vorhang und ihre Augen fielen auf ihre unbeschreiblich hübsche, schlafende Freundin denn selbst mit den Schnitten und Prellungen fand Max Chloe noch unheimlich schön. Sie spürte wie ihre Augen leicht vor Tränen anschwollen aber sie schluckte sie runter und ging zu Chloes rechter Seite um die Hand ihres Mädchens halten zu können. Max beugte sich nach unten und gab Chloe einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Chloes Augen öffneten sich leicht flatternd, ihre Pupillen waren unheimlich geweitet, weil sie noch so high war von den Schmerzmitteln die man ihr gegeben hatte. Chloe ließ ihre Augen sich einen Moment scharf stellen ehe sie erkannte, dass es die hübsche Brünette war die sie ihre Freundin nannte. Chloe ließ ihren Mund ein träges Lächeln formen, unfähig vernünftig zu Grinsen, weil sie noch ein wenig neben der Spur war.

Super Max...Hey...“, lallte Chloe und sah ihre Freundin an so gut es ihr möglich war. „Ich habe dich vermisst...“, gestand Chloe, wobei sie ihre Unterlippe etwas heraus vor ihre Oberlippe schob und einen niedlich hinreißenden Schmollmund machte. Max lächelte, hielt Chloes Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Gott ich habe dich auch vermisst, Chloe...“, gab Max zu, legte ihren Kopf etwas auf die Seite als sie mit ihrer anderen Hand einige Strähnen von Chloes Haar aus deren Gesicht schob. „Ich werde dich nie wieder aus den Augen lassen...“, knurrte Max leise, Wut lag in ihrer Stimme, aber nicht an Chloe gerichtet, sondern an denjenigen gerichtet wer auch immer ihrem Mädchen das angetan hatte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihr nicht erlaubt sein würde heute Nacht bei Chloe zu sein, dachte sie: _Kein Schlaf für mich heute Nacht…_

„Chloe, wer hat dir das angetan?“, fragte Max schließlich, sie musste es wissen. Chloe runzelte die Stirn und versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie seufzte und schaute zu Max hoch ehe sie sprach. „...Jefferson...“, murmelte Chloe schließlich und schloss ihre Augen um weiter die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Dieser Bastard hat überlebt...?“, spie Max, ihr Gesicht wurde leuchtend rot vor Wut. Chloe runzelte die Stirn als sie sah wie ihre Freundin wütend wurde. Eigentlich war es sonst immer umgedreht, Max war die die ruhig blieb und sie war die Wütende. Chloe nickte, aber schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf als sie Max‘ nächste Bemerkung hörte.

„Wie müssen zur Polizei gehen...“, begann Max, aber stoppte als sie sah wie Chloe vehement den Kopf schüttelte was sie im Gegenzug zurückschrecken ließ. Max legte ihre Hände auf die Seiten von Chloes Gesicht um sie davon abzuhalten ihn immer weiter zu schütteln.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Max, worauf Chloe mit einem flehenden verängstigten Blick zu ihr aufsah. „Bitte tu es nicht, er sagte, dass er dich und mich töten wird, wenn wir es der Polizei erzählen...“, wimmerte Chloe, allerdings mehr davon verängstigt, dass er gedroht hatte Max zu töten. Max legte die Stirn in Falten und lehnte sich nach unten um Chloes Stirn zu küssen.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dich irgendjemand noch einmal verletzt, das verspreche ich...“, sprach Max beruhigen, weiterhin Chloes Hand haltend. Chloe lächelte Max an wegen dem was sie gesagt hatte, aber hatte immer noch Angst in ihren Augen. Sie seufzte und ließ ihren Kopf auf die Seite fallen, völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt von all den Medikamenten und den Schmerzen.

„Ich liebe dich, Maxine Caulfield.“, murmelte Chloe schläfrig als sie gähnte und schwach Max‘ Hand drückte. Max brachte es zum lächeln und sie sah ihrer Freundin dabei zu wie sie langsam in die Welt der Träume abdriftete.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Chloe Price.“, erwiderte Max mit sanfter Stimme, beugte sich nach unten, küsste Chloe zärtlich auf die Lippen und ließ zögerlich ihre Hand los. „Wir sehen uns morgen, Baby“, endete Max als sie Chloe ein weiteres Mal auf die Lippen küsste, ihre Seite nicht verlassen wollend wusste sie dennoch, dass sie gehen musste.

Max seufzte und sah Chloe zu wie sie einschlief ehe sie zurücktrat, den Vorhang verließ und sich auf den Weg nach draußen durch die Doppeltüren zu ihren Eltern machte und ein letztes Mal mit traurigem Blick zurücksah. Sie seufzte, ließ sich von ihrem Vater umarmen und lehnte sich an ihn als sie zum Auto zurückgingen. _Heute Nacht wird eine lange, schlaflose Nacht._ dachte Max bei sich als sie sich anschnallte und aus dem Fenster sah während ihr Vater losfuhr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Das tut mir so leid :( Ich fand es unheimlich schwierig dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, weil Chloe mein Liebling ist und sie zu verletzen nicht richtig schien, aber es war der beste Weg die Geschichte fortzuführen D: Arme Chloe ),:


	8. Trost und Wiedervereinigungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mrncarr04: Im Grunde nicht wirklich viel Drama in diesem Kapitel, einfach ein bisschen niedliches Zeug und viel Behaglichkeit.

**Trost und Wiedervereinigungen**

 

**_Piep! Piep! Piep!_ **

Max saß kerzengrade im Bett bei dem Alarm, den ihr Wecker veranstaltete, welchen sie zuvor gestellt hatte. Sie hatte ihn nur für den Fall gestellt, dass sie einschlafen würde und offensichtlich war sie es. Nicht für besonders lange, aber gerade genug. Die letzte Uhrzeit, an die sie sich erinnern konnte, als sie das letzte Mal zum Wecker geschielt hatte, war 06:47 Uhr und nun flippte das Ding aus, sich anhörend wie ein durchdrehendes Kind im Freizeitpark, um zu zeigen, dass es 07:30 Uhr war.

Max gab ein müdes winseln von sich, aber hievte sich aus dem Bett, weil sie sich darin nicht wohlfühlte, wenn sie wusste, dass Chloe nicht neben ihr lag. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht sich Dinge auszudenken, mit denen sie es Chloe so bequem wie möglich machen konnte, wenn sie erst einmal wieder zu Hause war. Max hatte Joyce angerufen, nachdem sie nach Hause gekommen waren, um sie wissen zu lassen was mit ihrer Tochter geschehen ist, aber log auch und sagte, dass sie nicht wüsste wer ihr das angetan hatte.

Joyce hatte am Telefon zu weinen angefangen und war fest entschlossen, am nächsten Morgen nach Seattle zu kommen, um sicherzugehen, dass es ihrem „kleinem Mädchen“ gut ging. Max musste breit grinsen als, Joyce Chloe letzte Nacht so genannt hatte. Egal wie sehr sich die beiden stritten, die ältere Frau liebte ihre Tochter dennoch sehr und soweit sie wusste, liebte Chloe ihre Mutter ebenfalls, auch wenn sie es nicht oft zeigte.

Joyce berichtete Max, dass sie David noch immer nicht gefunden hatten und sie begann sich dabei ein wenig hoffnungsloser zu fühlen, sodass sie im Grunde nichts mehr davon abhielt nach Seattle zu kommen, um mit ihrer Tochter zusammen zu sein. Max hatte Vanessa ebenfalls mit Joyce telefonieren lassen und hatte erlauscht, dass ihre Mutter Joyce das Gästezimmer angeboten hatte, bis sie es schaffte eine eigene Bleibe in Seattle zu finden. _JA! Mehr Chloezeit für mich!_ frohlockte Max in diesem Moment.

Max zog eine Jogginghose und eines von Chloes T-Shirts an als eine Art sich selbst zu trösten. Chloe hatte dieses T-Shirt zuvor einige Nächte getragen, also sollte es noch immer nach ihr riechen. Max zog sich ihr Sweatshirt an, aber zog den Reißverschluss nicht zu. Sie schob die Ärmel hoch und legte ihre verschiedenen Armbänder an und lächelte, bei dem zu welchem sie Chloe vor ein paar Tagen überredet hatte es ihr zu geben. Es war ein schwarzes Ledernes mit einem dünnen roten Lederstreifen, der drum herum lief. Chloe hatte es gekauft, als sie beim Shoppen gewesen waren, aber nur weil Max sie mit einem niedlichen Hundeblick angesehen hatte.

Max betrachtete Chloes Halskette, die mit den drei Gewehrkugeln, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Im Krankenhaus hatten sie sie Chloe vor der Operation abgenommen und ihr gegeben, sodass sie nicht verloren gehen konnte. Sie lächelte und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Patronen, die Kette erinnerte sie einfach an ihre blauhaarige Geliebte. Max sammelte noch ein paar saubere Sachen für Chloe zusammen, packte sie in einen kleinen Rucksack und schwang ihn sich über die Schulter, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zur Treppe machte wo sie bereits entfernt die Stimmen ihrer Mutter und ihres Vaters aus der Küche hören konnte.

Max schlenderte in die Küche, lief zur Obstschalte, griff sich einen Apfel und biss hinein. Ihr war heute Morgen nicht nach einem großen Frühstück zumute, sie wollte einfach nur ins Krankenhaus, um so schnell wie möglich wieder an Chloes Seite zu sein. Vanessa sah ihre Tochter und lächelte sie traurig, aber aufbauend an und bemerkte, wie müde ihre Tochter aussah.

„Konntest du etwas schlafen Max, Liebes?“, fragte ihre Mutter. Max biss ein weiteres Mal vom Apfel ab und nickte. Sie log nicht, sie hatte fast eine Stunde geschlafen, aber ihre Mutter musste nicht wissen, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte. Die Teenagerin schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser aus dem Wasserspender im Kühlschrank ein und nahm einen Schluck, ehe sie ihren Apfel zu Ende aß.

„Das Krankenhaus hat vor einer halben Stunde angerufen...“, meldete sich Ryan zu Wort, der an der Frühstücksbar saß und von seiner Zeitung aufsah. „Sie sagten, dass Chloe die Nacht sehr gut überstanden hat und dass es okay sein sollte, wenn wir sie heute Morgen abholen.“, erklärte er weiter, hob seine Kaffeetasse an und nahm einen großen Schluck des heißen schwarzen Gebräus.

Max ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer los, diese Erleichterung zeigte sich auch in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, den ihre Mutter bemerkte. „Wir werden mithelfen nach ihr zu sehen, plus dass Joyce bereits auf dem Weg hier her sein sollte. Wir können alle darauf achten, dass es ihr gut geht.“, sagte Vanessa und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem eigenen Kaffee. Max nickte, ein trauriger Ausdruck bildete sich in ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich an die alternative Realität erinnerte, in der William überlebt hatte, aber Chloe, vom Nacken abwärts gelähmt, im Rollstuhl endete, weil sie einen Autounfall hatte anstelle von William. Max spürte, wie die Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen bei dem Gedanken, aber schluckte sie runter und rief sich wieder in Erinnerung, dass es eine andere Realität gewesen war und Chloe nicht gelähmt, sondern nur verletzt war und in absehbarer Zeit genesen würde.

Gerade als Max sich fragte, ob Chloe bereits aufgewacht war, fühlte sie wie ihr Telefon in ihrer Tasche vibrierte und einen kurzen Pieps von sich gab, um auf eine neue Textnachricht hinzuweisen. Sie holte das Handy aus ihrer Tasche und lächelte, als sie Chloes Namen auf dem Bildschirm aufpoppen sah. Sie strich über den Touchscreen, welcher sofort die Nachricht anzeigte. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen und zu kichern, während sie die Mitteilung las.

_‚Ahoi Erster Maat Max! Kommt meine hinreißende, umwerfende Superfreundin mich abholen oder was?‘,_ hatte Chloe geschrieben. Worauf die kleinere Teenagerin errötete, während sie kicherte und ihre Eltern sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansahen, als sie ihre Laute hörten. Max begann eine Antwort auf ihrem Handy zu tippen.

_‚Ahoi, Kapitänin blauer Schmetterling! Deine sozial ungeschickte Streberfreundin kommt um dich abzuholen. Wer ist diese hinreißende, umwerfende Superfreundin von der du redest? (_ ~.^)‘  
Max drückte auf senden und seufzte zufrieden, als sie ihr Glas Wasser ausgetrunken hatte und wieder ihr Telefon vibrieren spürte.

‚ _Beweg einfach deinen Hintern Hippie. Ich vermiss dich und so. KEINE EMOJIS!‘_ Max lachte als sie Chloes Antwort las. Sie liebte es, wie sehr es ihre Freundin nervte, wenn sie Emojis in Textnachrichten benutzte. Sie schickte eine kurze Antwort, dass sie auf dem Weg waren und sich sehr bald wiedersehen würden, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihren Eltern umdrehte.  
„Ich bin bereit Chloe abzuholen, sie sagt sie langweilt sich und will da endlich weg.“, verkündete Max ihren Eltern, anstatt zu wiederholen, was ihr ihre Freundin tatsächlich geschrieben hatte. Max lächelte als ihr Vater von seinem Stuhl aufstand und die Autoschlüssel griff. Ihre Mutter musste zwar arbeiten gehen, aber er hatte sich einen Tag frei genommen um Max mit Chloe zu helfen.

Die Autofahrt zum Krankenhaus hatte sich für Max wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt. Sie entsicherte rasch ihren Sicherheitsgurt und hetzte ohne zu zögern ins Krankenhaus. Sie drückte den Knopf um den Fahrstuhl zu rufen, trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen und sah dabei aus, als ob sie dringend pinkeln musste. Als sich der Aufzug öffnete flitzte sie hinein, zog ihren Vater ungeduldig hinterher und schlug auf den Knopf mit der Nummer Sechs, ehe sie sich an die Rückseite des Fahrstuhls lehnte und sich zu beruhigen versuchte. Ryan sah seiner Tochter zu wie, sie ungeduldig umhertänzelte und brachte es nicht übers Herz ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich beruhigen soll, denn er wäre in ihrem Alter genauso gewesen, wenn es Vanessa wäre, die im Krankenhaus liegt.

Sie erreichten die Etage in der Chloe lag und Max ging, geradezu im Laufschritt, durch die Station und musste ihre ganze Energie aufbringen um nicht zur Schwesternstation zu sprinten. „Chloe Price?“, fragte Max die Krankenschwester hinter dem Schreibtisch, welche zu der Brünette aufsah und die Augenbrauen hob.

„Raum 2...“, murmelte sie in einer unheimlich monotonen Stimme, dass Max stirnrunzelnd dachte: _Nur zu, mach mir die Stimmung kaputt._ Die Brünette lief raschen Schrittes auf Chloes Zimmer zu. Sie hielt vor der Tür an und blickte zu ihrem Vater, welcher ihr zunickte, still sagend, dass er draußen warten würde.

Max grinste, drückte die Türklinke nach unten und schob die Tür leicht auf, als sie mit einem Seitenschritt hineinschlüpfte und hinter sich wieder schloss. Die Tür war in einer kleinen Nische, sodass der Blick vom Kopfende des Bettes blockiert war, wodurch Chloe sie nicht gleich sehen konnte.

„Max?“. Chloes Stimme war ziemlich kratzig, aber klang dennoch aufgeregt. Max schmunzelte, als sie von der Tür zu Chloes Bett lief. Chloe wurde sofort munterer, als sie ihre hübsche Freundin auf sich zukommen sah. „Gott sei Dank, du bist hier ... es ist höllisch langweilig hier drin ...“, murmelte Chloe, wobei sie sich mühselig in eine aufrechte Position setzte.

Max ging zu ihr und half ihrer Freundin sich noch etwas aufrechter hinzusetzen und ging sicher, dass sie ihr nicht wehtat. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Baby.“, sagte Max in sanftem Ton, ehe sie sich nach unten lehnte und Chloe behutsam auf den Kopf küsste.

Chloe hob ihren Blick, sah zu Max und machte einen kleinen Schmollmund um zu sagen: _Nö, küss meine Lippen, die haben dich vermisst._ Max kicherte, beugte sich nach vorn und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Chloes Mund, die ihrerseits den Kuss erwiderte und ihre Lippen gegen Max‘ drückte. Sie küssten sich für einige Sekunden, ehe sie sich trennten und gegenseitig ansahen.

„Ich habe dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht ...“, sagte Max zu ihrer Komplizin, hob dabei ihre Umhängetasche hoch und ließ sie wieder gegen ihre Hüfte fallen. Chloe lächelte und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Wir brauchen eine Schwester um mir aufzuhelfen.“, verkündete Chloe und missbilligte, wie hilflos sie sich fühlte.

„Kein Bedarf, das kann ich machen ...“, sagte Max sanft, als sie sich in Position brachte und ihren Arm ausstreckte, sodass sie Chloe aus dem Bett helfen konnte. Chloe konnte stehen und gehen, es war lediglich das erste Aufstehen, womit sie sich abgemüht hatte, aufgrund all der Prellungen auf ihrem Körper und den genähten Schnitten auf ihrem Rücken, welche ihren gesamten Rücken schmerzen ließen, wenn sie ihn anspannte, bei dem Versuch aufzustehen.

Chloe nickte, hielt sich mit ihrer gesunden Hand an Max fest und hob vorsichtig ihre eingegipste Hand an um nicht irgendwo gegenzustoßen, wenn sie aufstand. Max erlaubte Chloe ihr gesamtes Gewicht auf ihrem Körper abzustützen, zog ihre Freundin hoch und hob sie vom Bett. Chloe trug eines dieser Krankenhausnachthemden, die am Rücken zusammengebunden waren, aber der Welt dennoch alles offenbarten. Nun ja, vor allem konnte die ganze Welt deinen Hintern sehen. Als Chloe sicher stand drehte sie sich um, sodass Max die Bänder auf ihrem Rücken aufknoten konnte. Max musste kichern, als sie Chloes blassen aber reizenden kleinen Po sah.

„Wow, Vollmond um 9 Uhr morgens...“, witzelte Max und ignorierte die Verbände auf Chloes Rücken um gut gelaunt zu bleiben und ihre Freundin aufmuntern zu können. Chloe lachte ein bisschen und versuchte sich dabei nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen. „Hör auf meinen Arsch anzuglotzen du Perverse!“, rief Chloe scherzhaft, drehte den Kopf und sah über ihre Schulter zu Max, welche sie frech angrinste und ihrem Hintern einen sanften Klaps gab.

„Deine Perverse allerdings!“, erwiderte Max als sie nach den Bändern des Nachthemds griff um sie aufzuknoten und es vorsichtig Chloes Körper entlang nach unten zu ziehen. Chloe stand nun völlig entblößt vor ihr und der Anblick des nackten Körpers ihrer Liebsten brach Max das Herz. Sie war von oben bis unten mit blauen Flecken übersät. Die meisten sahen aus wie die Vorderseite eines Stiefels und teilweise tatsächlich wie der Abdruck eines Stiefels.

Max fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen so sanft wie möglich über einige der Blutergüsse auf Chloes Oberkörper, gerade so die Haut berührend um Chloe nicht wehzutun. „Oh Chloe...“, murmelte sie traurig. Diese runzelte die Stirn als sie beobachtete wie ihr Mädchen einige ihrer blauen Flecken nachzeichnete, ehe sie mit ihrer gesunden Hand die von Max hielt. „Shhh, ich werde schon wieder“, flüsterte Chloe leise, lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste Max, welche den Kuss erwiderte.

Max half Chloe sich vorsichtig anzuziehen, zog ihr behutsam ihr T-Shirt über und half ihr in eine Freizeithose, die sie von ihrem Vater gemopst hatte, um dem Mädchen nicht unnötig wehzutun, indem sie ihr eine enge Jeans anzog. Chloe lächelte, als Max den Gummizug der Hose zusammenzog, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ihr nicht herunterrutschen würden.

„Na also. Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt...“, witzelte Max, drehte sich kichernd zu ihrer Tasche, hob sie hoch und hing sie sich über die Schulter. Sie griff den Beutel mit den Dingen die offensichtlich Chloe gehörten und hielt ihrer Freundin den anderen Arm hin. „Lass uns dich nach Hause bringen.“, beschloss Max und sie machten sich langsam aber sicher auf den Weg aus dem Zimmer.

Chloe saß unbequem auf der Rückbank von Ryans Wagen. Jeder Stoß, der durch das Auto ging, zog an ihren Nähten. Sie zischte einige Male, worauf Max ihre Hand auf Chloes legte und sie sanft drückte um zu zeigen, dass sie verstand, dass es für sie sehr unangenehm sein musste.

Sobald sie zu Hause waren, half Max Chloe in ihr Zimmer, legte die Tasche mit den Schmerzmitteln auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab und zog danach die Decke vom Bett, sodass Chloe es sich bequem machen konnte. Max sah ihrer Freundin zu als sie versuchte, unabhängig zu sein und von allein ins Bett zu kommen, aber als sie sah wie sie sich abmühte, ging sie doch zu ihr hin und half ihr sich behutsam hinzulegen.

Chloe seufzte zwar, aber lächelte ihrer Freundin zu, sobald sie erstmal seitlich auf dem Bett lag. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken waren noch viel zu stark um auf ihm liegen zu können. Max ging zu der Tasche mit Chloes Schmerzmedikamenten, holte sie heraus und sortierte sie, bevor sie eine Flasche von ihrem Schreibtisch griff und mit Medis und Wasser bewaffnet zu Chloe zurückging.

Die Blauhaarige warf schnell die Medikamente ein, schlang so viel Wasser wie möglich herunter und legte sich seufzend wieder auf das Bett. „Gott ich würde töten um jetzt ´n bisschen Gras zu kriegen...“, murmelte Chloe und ließ ihre Augen zufallen, während sie für eine Weile still dalag.

Max runzelte die Stirn bei Chloes letzter Bemerkung, ehe sie kurz signierte und sich auf ihrem Bürostuhl niederließ um das, ganz offensichtlich Schmerzen leidende, Mädchen auf ihrem Bett nicht zu stören. Sie rollte ihren Stuhl mit den Füßen an die Seite des Bettes, und stoppte, als ihre Knie gegen dessen Seite stießen.

„Ich verspreche dir Chloe, damit wird er nicht davonkommen...“, verkündete Max, worauf die blauhaarige Teenagerin ein Auge öffnete um sie von ihrer Position auf dem Bett ansehen zu können. Max neigte den Kopf um den Blick ihrer Geliebten zu erwidern und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Traurigkeit. Chloe schenkte ihrer Partnerin ein kleines Lächeln der Anerkennung, ehe sie einen kleinen Seufzer von sich gab. „Pass einfach auf, dass du dich nicht selbst umbringst, Super Max?“, murmelte Chloe, die Medikamente schienen eindeutig einen schnellen Effekt auf sie zu nehmen.

Max nickte und beugte sich nach vorn um Chloe auf die Stirn zu küssen, was ihr ein zufriedenes sanftes Säuseln von der hübschen Blauhaarigen einbrachte. Max lächelte bei dem niedlichen Geräusch das Chloe gemacht hatte und setzte sich wieder aufrecht auf ihren Stuhl. „Ich liebe dich, du niedlicher Trottel...ruhe dich aus, okay?“, sprach Max mit sanfter Stimme zu ihrer Freundin. Chloe erwiderte mit einem verschlafenen Stöhnen und murmelte etwas das sich wie „Ich liebe dich, Hippie.“, anhörte, als sie einzuschlafen begann.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max hatte Chloe für einige Stunden schlafen lassen. Sie hatte mehrmals von ihrem Schreibtisch aus nach ihr gesehen und sich in der Zeit einen Film mit Kopfhörern, um das schlafende Mädchen nicht aufzuwecken, auf dem Laptop angesehen. Sie schaltete den Film aus, als sie entdeckte, dass sich ihre Zimmertür leicht öffnete. Sie zog sich die Kopfhörer am Kabel aus den Ohren, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging zur Tür.

Ihre Mutter war diejenige, welche die Tür ein Stück geöffnet hatte, ihren Kopf um die Tür herum streckte und in Richtung des Bettes blickte, wo sie die tief schlafende Chloe sah, bevor sie ihre Tochter entdeckte. „Joyce ist da Liebes...“, sagte Vanessa als sie Max‘ Zimmertür noch etwas mehr öffnete um die große blonde Frau eintreten zu lassen. Joyce trat ein und lächelte dem kleinen brünetten Mädchen zu. „Hallo Max ...“, sprach Joyce leise. Max entdeckte einige Schrammen im Gesicht der älteren Frau, welche offensichtlich vom Sturm in Arcadia Bay stammten. Max nickte der Mutter ihrer Freundin zu, ehe sie mit dem Kopf zu Chloe herumschnellte, als sie sie im Schlaf vor Schmerzen wimmern hörte.

Joyce und Max eilten beide sofort zum Bett. Joyce setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben ihre Tochter und strich ihr die blauen Haare von der verschwitzten Stirn. Joyce Gesichtszüge spiegelten ihre Trauer und ihren Schmerz wieder. Sie hasste es ihre Tochter im Bett, mit blauen Flecken übersät, liegen zu sehen aber war relativ froh darüber, dass sie nicht all die Wundkompressen, welche die genähten Schnitte auf dem Rücken ihrer Tochter abdeckten, sehen konnte. Sie blickte auf Chloes linke Hand, ihre Augenbrauen fielen in der Mitte zusammen. Betroffen blickte sie zu dem Gipsverband der Chloes Finger in einer geraden Position hielt.

„Oh Gott, Chloe...“, murmelte sie mit traurig verärgerter Stimme. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf, drohten ihr Gesicht hinunter zu laufen und der Drang zu weinen spiegelte sich in ihrer Stimme wieder, als sie sprach. Max beobachtete Joyce mit ihrer Tochter und einige ihrer eigenen Tränen begannen bei diesem Anblick ihr Gesicht nach unten zu rollen. Im selben Moment fing Chloe langsam an aufzuwachen, gähnte groggy und bewegte sich nur ein klein wenig, um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht auf ihren Rücken rollte. Sie öffnete ein Auge und versuchte ihren Blick zu fokussieren. „Max...?“, krächzte Chloe, ihre Stimme klang rau und trocken. Max stand neben Joyce am Bett und sah, mit sanft liebevollem Blick, zu ihrer Freundin hinunter.

„Ich bin hier...,“ begann Max, aber blickte dann zu Joyce wie um zu sagen _‚Sag ihr, dass du hier bist‘_ ohne es wirklich auszusprechen. Joyce nickte Max zu und seufzte leicht, als sie sich zurück in Richtung ihrer Tochter drehte und ihr langer blonder Pony fiel ihr dabei etwas über das Gesicht. Sie wischte ihn beiseite, ehe sie schließlich sprach.

„Ich bin auch hier Chloe...“, sagte Joyce mit sanfter Stimme, was ihre Tochter jetzt zu vollem Bewusstsein erwachen ließ. Sie riss die Augen auf und blickte erschrocken ihre Mutter an, weil sie tatsächlich da war. „Mama ...?“, hinterfragte Chloe und dachte, dass sie immer noch fest schlief und alles nur ein Traum war. „Ich schlafe immer noch, richtig...?“, fragte Chloe, als sie versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, aber einen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß, als sie sich versehentlich auf ihre gebrochene Hand aufstütze.

„Oh...oh ... ganz ruhig Liebes...“, sagte Joyce, half Chloe sich wieder zu entspannen und wischte ihrer Tochter die Tränen ab die ihr Gesicht nach unten liefen, nachdem sie sich auf ihre Hand gestützt hatte. Max zuckte zusammen, als sie gesehen hatte, wie Chloe sich auf ihre Hand lehnte und spürte einen leicht stechenden Schmerz in ihrer eigenen Hand, wie eine Art Sympathieschmerz.

Chloe legte sich wieder aufs Bett und schluchzte in das Kissen, sie konnte nicht anders, so stark wie die Schmerzen in ihrer Hand jetzt waren. Das Brennen der Schnitte auf ihrem Rücken konnte sie aushalten, aber der Schmerz der mehrfach gebrochenen Knochen in ihrer Hand war zu viel, um ihn ertragen zu können. Max lief um das Bett herum auf dessen andere Seite und legte sich direkt neben Chloe. Gerade jetzt war es ihr egal, ob irgendjemand im Raum sich unwohl dabei fühlte, wenn Chloe und sie sich gegenseitig ihre Zuneigung zeigten, sie wollte einfach nur noch ihre weinende Freundin trösten.

Sie legte sanft ihren Arm um Chloes Seite, sodass sie ihr nicht wehtat und schmiegte sich ganz sachte an Chloes Rücken, platzierte zärtliche Küsse auf ihrem Hinterkopf und ihren Ohrenspitzen. „Shhh ... ich bin hier ... ich hab dich...“, flüsterte Max leise in ihr Ohr, worauf sich das blauhaarige Mädchen in Max‘ Armen sofort zu beruhigen begann. Auf Joyce Gesicht formte sich unweigerlich ein Lächeln, darüber dass ihre Tochter jemanden gefunden hat, der sie beruhigen konnte, wenn sie es am dringendsten brauchte.

„Ich werde euch beide in Ruhe lassen...“, sagte Joyce und stand vom Bett auf. Chloe sah zu ihrer Mutter, ihre Tränen hatten schließlich zu laufen aufgehört. „Mama...ich...“, begann Chloe und hob ihren Kopf etwas hoch um ihre Mutter anzusehen. Joyce hielt inne, blickte zu ihrer Tochter und neigte ihren Kopf, interessiert daran was Chloe sagen wollte.

„Mama ... es tut mir leid ...  wegen allem...“, stotterte Chloe heraus und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass es ihr aufrichtig leidtat. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich an den Sturm verloren und ich denke, dass ich es mir niemals hätte verzeihen können, wenn ich dich verloren hätte ohne dir sagen zu können, dass es mir leid tut so ein Arsch gewesen zu sein...“, fuhr Chloe fort. Max setzte sich aufrecht hin und half dann Chloe sich in eine komfortable Position zu manövrieren. Max hielt Chloes Hand, während sie sich neben sie auf ihr Bett setzte und mit ihrer Mutter reden ließ.

„Chloe, Liebes ... es ist ok ... wir hatten als Teenager alle unsere Rebellenphase ... Herrgott sogar ich hatte sie in deinem Alter...“, sprach Joyce in ihrem Südstaatenakzent. Chloe hob ihre Augenbrauen bei dem Geständnis ihrer Mutter, bevor sie ein kleines Lachen von sich gab. Sie blickte auf ihren Schoß, unterbewusst rieb sie mit ihrem Daumen über Max‘ Handrücken.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist Mama ...“, gab Chloe zu, zur Abwechslung sprach sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit, ohne ihrer Mutter gegenüber unverschämt zu werden. Max schmunzelte bei dem Sinneswandel ihrer Freundin gegenüber ihrer Mutter. Joyce lächelte ihrer Tochter zu, ehe sie sich an Max wandte.

„Schwörst du mir von jetzt an, dass du mein kleines Mädchen im Auge behalten wirst...?“, fragte Joyce die kleine Brünette, die die Hand ihrer Tochter hielt. Max hob die Augenbrauen, öffnete ihren Mund um zu sprechen, aber ihr Gehirn ließ sie im Stich als sie schließlich etwas sagen wollte. Sie räusperte sich kurz, bevor sie dann rot wurde und nach unten auf ihren Schoß blickte.

Joyce lachte nur und schüttelte sachte ihren Kopf. „Ich zieh dich nur auf Max. Ich weiß das wirst du ... du bist ein guter Einfluss auf Chloe ...“, sagte Joyce, worauf Chloe grummelnd mit den Augen rollte. „Genug Joyce ...“, stöhnte Chloe, schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und ließ ihn gegen das Kopfende des Bettes fallen.

„Wie auch immer Mädels ... ich werde jetzt in Richtung Bett gehen. Ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs und jetzt bin ich ziemlich erschöpft...“, verkündete Joyce, machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür von Max‘ Zimmer und warf ihrer Tochter noch ein Lächeln zu, als sie neben der Tür stand. „Ich wünsche euch Mädchen eine erholsame Nacht, ich werde mehr Fragen über diesen Angriff stellen, du musst dich an etwas erinnern Chloe.“, sprach Joyce, worauf Max‘ und Chloes Herzen gleichzeitig nervös zu schlagen begannen.

„Gute Nacht Mädels.“, sagten Joyce und Vanessa und schlossen Max‘ Schlafzimmertür hinter sich. Max drehte sich mit besorgtem Blick zu Chloe um nachdem was Joyce über den Angriff gesagt hatte.

„Was wirst du ihr sagen?“, fragte Max ihre Freundin und legte die Stirn in Falten, während sie darauf wartete, dass Chloe ihr antwortete, aber stattdessen zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und seufzte. „Fuck ... ich habe keine Ahnung ...“, murmelte Chloe und lehnte weiter mit ihrem Kopf am Kopfende des Bettes und schloss ihre Augen. In ihrem Schädel hämmerte es unaufhörlich. Es fühlte sich an, als ob der Schlagzeuger von Slipknot Psychosocial in ihrem Kopf trommelte.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf zur Seite fallen, sodass er auf Max‘ Schulter lag. Max drehte ihren Kopf und gab Chloe einen sanften Kuss auf ihren und lächelte bei dem Duft den Chloes Haare hatten, auch wenn sie schon seit Tagen nicht gewaschen worden waren, roch es immer noch nach Chloe und das war alles was für sie zählte.

„Lass uns etwas schlafen ...“, gähnte Max, als sie aus dem Bett krabbelte um sich ihren Pyjama anzuziehen. Max zog ihr T-Shirt und anschließend ihre Jogginghose aus und entschied, dass ihr Zimmer zu warm war um heute Nacht in ihrem Pyjama zu schlafen, um schließlich nur in ihrer Unterwäsche ins Bett zurückzukehren. Chloe beobachtete ihre Freundin, während sie sich die Hälfte ihrer Sachen auszog. „Max, mir ist zu warm, könntest du mir aus meinen Sachen helfen?“, fragte Chloe gerade heraus, worauf Max nickte, ohne zu zögern auf die andere Seite des Bettes ging und Chloe half sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen.

Chloe bewegte sich so gut sie konnte um Max dabei zu helfen, ehe sie, als sie nur noch ihre Unterhose anhatte, da sie wegen der Wunden auf ihrem Rücken keinen BH trug, zu Max hochsah. „Es stört dich hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich quasi nackt neben dir schlafe?“, fragte Chloe und hob die Augenbrauen, als sie sah wie die Schamesröte über Max‘ Gesicht huschte. Max schüttelte aber schließlich den Kopf und lächelte.

„Selbstverständlich nicht ...“, sprach Max sanft, griff nach der dünnen Decke, die zusammengefaltet am Fußende lag und gab ihr bestes, um Chloe nicht wehzutun, als sie ihr half sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken zu legen. Anschließend legte sie sich neben ihre Partnerin und deckte sie beide zu. Dann lächelte sie, beugte sich über Chloe und gab ihr einen sanften liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben, Chloe.“, sagte Max leise und liebevoll, rückte näher an Chloe heran, legte ihren Kopf auf der Schulter ihrer Freundin ab und drapierte ihren Arm auf Chloes Bauch und ging dabei sicher, dass sie ihr keine Schmerzen zufügte.

Chloe rutschte noch etwas umher, um sicherzugehen, dass sie bequem lag. Ein Lächeln entfaltete sich auf ihren Lippen, als sie Max das sagen hörte. „Und ich werde dich immer lieben, Max.“, erwiderte sie und gähnte zufrieden, als sie ihre Augen schloss und beide Mädchen erlaubten dem Schlaf, von ihren erschöpften Körpern und Geistern Besitz zu ergreifen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mrncarr04: Das ist also Chloe, wieder vereint mit ihrer Mutter, ich hoffe, ihr mochtet das Kapitel. Ich werde schnellstmöglich am Nächsten arbeiten und werde mit dem Jefferson Zeug fortfahren und ebenso einigen anderen Charakteren :D


End file.
